Koudoutai Part 2: The Zodiac Strikes Back
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Continuation of Koudoutai: The New Enemy. The Zodiac fighters are now complete except for Iteza and Kaniza, who were killed , and are now planning on committing bolder steps to overthrow Japan, and DDS is the only ones standing in their way.
1. Chapter 1 Words From The Author

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 2 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing **_Koudoutai: The New Enemy_**, and the side stories that I've wrote. I really appreciate it. And in return, I'll be commencing the first three chapters.

In this fic, things will get a wee-bit darker, as the Zodiac goes bold in their operations, and along the way, the Zodiac members who debuted in my various side stories that I've wrote will make their DSQ debuts, and along the way, there will be some surprises, as some of the Zodiac members will switch sides, and will become the allies of DDS.

And…some of the plots in later chapters will be based on Kamen Rider Ryuki. Again, if you're not familiar with the series, go to to know more. Still if you're not too familiar with the Zodiac members, and Kamen Rider Ryuki, I'll be posting the Zodiac roster along way in later chapters in an updated fashion, and the URL on what their appearance will be like (you know, pics on the internet). That will soon, come.

Next, if you're really not familiar with Ryuki, Go to and type either **Ryuki**, or **Final Vent**. There you'll know what they're like.

Third, some of the cases that DDS will encounter later on will involve real life personalities, such as the Royal Family in Japan, Prime Minister Shinzo Abe, and others (hey, it's only in the story, so don't react violently. That's why it's a fanfic.)

And lastly, expect the later part of this fic to be a bit violent, given the fighting and other acts of terrorisms. It'll be a bit over the edge, but I won't border on the M-Rated category, 'coz this is a T-rated fic, and it'll stay that way.

Also, in the later chapters, CLAMP School will be targeted by the Zodiac since DDS are also there, and expect a lot of action, as well as violence since it's going to be an attack. You'll get there once you've finished reading the rest of the chapters. The rest of the Zodiac fighters, such as Yagiza and Futagoza will make their DSQ debuts and will play an important role in this story. And expect some twists and turns later on as there will be some major shake up in the Zodiac organization.

And lastly, I'll list down several Detective School Q fanfics that I've written in an order that highlights the DSQ heroes' adventure, and when the story first appeared:

**The Shower of Love (M)**

- My first "serious" DSQ lemon fic. This is where Kyuu and Megumi became an official couple

**The Haunted Circus (see Ghost Stories) (T)**

- This fic is actually on the Ghost Stories entry. Class Q just got embroiled into this supernatural case, and decided to join the Ghosts at School gang in investigating this supernatural case. In case you didn't noticed, Ghosts at School was given the title of Ghost Stories when it was aired in the US. Believe me, you don't want to see that anime being dubbed by ADV.

Note that this was my first-ever crossover fic, and the first-ever anime team-up.

**The Haunted Circus: To The Theme Park (T)**

- I decided to expand on the story by alternating chapters between Ghost Stories and DSQ to give DSQ fans a taste of my crossover fic, and that characters from both anime series will play a big role.

Also note that characters from Yu Yu Hakusho, The Batman (the current cartoon series that features Ellen Yin), and Justice League Unlimited are there for added support.

**The Fetus Of God (T)**

- My first multi-titled crossover fic. And the continuation of the Haunted Circus/To The Theme Park fics.

It involves Digimon, Get Backers, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Read or Die, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Darkstalkers. Ther cast of Justice league Unlimited also makes an appearance. Click on my pen name to find those fics.

Meanwhile, for me, The fic I made was sort of a 50-50 case. While I got a few, good reviews, I later realized that I made some few loopholes, and some readers pointed out that some stories were confusing when they wondered how the characters met. And instead of re-writing the whole fic, I decided to leave it to the readers on handing down their verdict on this fic.

**The Big Easy (M)**

- My second DSQ lemon fic. This time it's between Kyuu and Yukihira, who are tracking down an elusive drug dealer. Not connected to any of my DSQ fic. Think of it as an alternate universe fic.

**Koudoutai: The New Enemy (T) **

- That's were the whole Zodiac thing started, and there you'll get to know the

new enemy. And this fic was inspired by:

- Rhapsoding Riyoko's fic, **_Pluto Returns_**.

- And this (the Zodiac) was based on a Marvel Comics villain group from the

1970's, the Zodiac. They were the opponents of the Avengers and the

West Coast Avengers. (I bought a rare, 1980's comics called The Official

handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition, and The Official

handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition: Book Of the Dead.)

- **Kamen Rider Ryuki**

One of my favorite Tokusatsu and Mask Rider TV series. That's were I

based the Zodiac characters, and their weapons. Their Battle Robots were

slightly taken from the anime **_Daigunder_**.

- Since Rhapsoding Riyoko's fic, Pluto Returns, stated that Pluto was defeated, I

felt that if I make a fic highlighting Pluto as the main villains, it might cause

confusion among readers, and that I believed that Pluto's popularity has waned.

Hence, I decided to create a new group of villains, a group that would push DDS

to its very limit.

And since this group I created are very dangerous, and very powerful, I decided to

bring in the cast of Digimon Adventure 02 to even the level of wits and strength,

and decided to put them in as members of Class C.

After that fic, it spawned several side story fics, in which the villains from DSQ spread to

various anime series, and came into conflict with several heroes of their particular series

(note that, again, some of the fic below have several references to Kamen Rider Ryuki).

**For those who are new here, please read these fics below before proceeding to Chapter 2,**

'**Coz these fics took place between Koudoutai: The New Enemy and this **

**fic, Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**: Trust me, these side story fics are all

connected to the first Koudoutai fic, as the story took place after DDS was demolished.

Now that I've said my piece, here are the lists of the side story fics:

**Digimon: _Fallen Angel_ (T)**

- My first side story fic, and my 2nd Digimon fic. In Koudoutai: The New Enemy,

Mimi and Wallace prevented Sasoriza (aka Scorpio), a member of the Zodiac, from

killing Principal Dan, and as a result, they were marked for death for their interference.

Note that **Otomeza** (aka **_Virgo_**) makes her debut here, and there I put several

references to Kamen Rider Ryuki (one from **Kamen Rider Ryuki_: Episode Final_**,

and the other is **Kamen Rider Ryuki_:13 Riders Special_**).

**Read Or Die: _The Book Of Immortality_** (T) 

- Takes place after **Digimon: _Fallen Angel_**. The Zodiac goes to Scotland, and

Yumiko and the Paper Sisters are joined by the Digimon crew in stopping the Zodiac.

There the battle spread onto several states in Scotland.

- This is where **Iteza** (aka **_Sagittarius_**) makes his first (and last) appearance.

**CLAMP School: _CLAMP School meets Dan Detective School_ (T)**

- My 4th side story fic, and my first ever CLAMP School fic. Inspired from the

CLAMP School fic "**_Class Q in CLAMP School_**" by Kira Stone.

In Koudoutai, DDS was demolished, and Principal Dan is looking for a school to

accommodate the DDS students while DDS is undergoing reconstruction.

There Principal Dan was contacted by CLAMP School, and me with the head of

CLAMP School to discuss the possible joint partnership between the two schools.

-Two of the unseen Zodiac members, **Yagiza **(aka **_Capricorn_**) and **Futagoza** (aka

**_Gemini_**) make their appearance here.

**Detective School Q: _My Brother's Keeper_ (T)**

- Here Principal Dan tells his students about his younger brother about how and

why they had a falling out during their younger years.

And there you'll get to see how **Sasoriza** (aka **_Scorpio_**) was born, and how he joined

the Zodiac.

**Detective School Q: _Stay Alive_ (T) **

- Inspired and slightly based on the US movie, Stay Alive. The Zodiac makes their

return, but only this time, one of their members, Ohitsujiza (Aries), pulls off a

scheme to discredit Kazuma Narusawa, to pin the blame on him as gamers were

killed in the same fashion as their players died on the game they were playing.

My first Ryu x Megumi pairing (this is strictly a team-up pairing, So sorry to

those who were hoping for a romance)

- Some of the Digimon cast makes a cameo appearance here.

And there you have it. Sorry if the real chapter 1 is not yet uploaded. Just providing you

with a teaser. But I'll get to that as I'll be uploading it on the next chapter. But don't

expect it to be fast. I just written the first three chapters. And this fic may, or may not,

exceed the chapters that I've written on the first Koudoutai fic.

See you on Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2 Zodiac Digest: Cancer

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Hi! Welcome to another Supplemental Chapter of Koudoutai. In Book 1 (**_Koudoutai: The New Enemy_**), I put in the bios and weapons of the 12 Zodiac members (chapter 3 and 6), but why another? Update, as well as I'll be uploading the members individually, as opposed to posting all of the members in one chapter, and that as the story progresses, each of the Zodiac members undergo changes, as well as what's in store for them. And let's not forget a more thorough profile for each of the Zodiac member as well as spoilers for what in store for them in future chapters and fics.

So without further ado, the new updated version of the Zodiac info, from profile to weapons, their first (to last) appearance, and what's in store for them in the future story arc of Koudoutai:

Zodiac Entry # 1 

**Kaniza (_Cancer_)**

Name: Masashi Sudo

Occupation: Police Officer; DDS Liaison; member of the Zodiac

Current Status: Deceased

Place of Birth: Yamaguchi, Japan

Place of Death: The Digimon World

First Appearance: Detective School Q: Koudoutai: The New Enemy Chapter 4

Last Appearance: Detective School Q: Koudoutai: The New Enemy Chapter 8

Profile:

Masashi Sudo's past is somewhat shady. While his childhood days was clear and clean, being an obedient child to his parents and kind to his neighbors, it is not clear how and when he developed sadistic tendencies and attitude, or why he became criminally inclined when he reached high school. After graduating college with a degree in criminology, he found work in a police station in Tokyo, and in just a matter of months, he rapidly rose through the police ranks, having solved numerous cases (but not to the level of DDS), and within a year and three months, became a detective and captain of the precinct he's been assigned. Due to his good records, he was soon assigned to DDS as its liaison, working with the DDS on numerous cases. But due to his work, and his association with DDS, he used his image to cover up his other activities, such as killing random people whom he fancies, and then dumps them in a river. At one point he had an accomplice who knew his secrets, and shared his passion for killing off people, and even criminals, just to get various commendations (Sudo made it appeared that his accomplice, named only Kaga, was his informer, hence whenever Sudo solved a high profile case, Kaga gets his share of reward).

But a few months later Kaga grew overconfident, and told Sudo that he wants more than he bargained for, and even threatening to expose his secrets if his demands weren't met. At first Sudo tolerated Kaga, but after a few weeks, Sudo snapped, and killed Kaga through strangulation while inside an antique shop.

Shaken a bit, Sudo frantically placed the corpse beneath a vacant wall, and began cementing the hole to cover up his latest murder. At this point, a mysterious man appeared, along with another man, Suichi Kitaoka, a famed "Super Lawyer", and offered Sudo a way out, by offering him a card deck, that enables him to wear an armor, equipped with weapons and a battle robot. As the mysterious man disappeared Kitaoka then do the talking. Sudo willingly agreed to the terms in becoming a member of an organization. When Kitaoka asked Sudo what his birth sign was, Kitaoka then took Sudo to an unidentified location, and presented to him a battle robot, which was a hybrid of a human and a crab. Kitaoka then gave Sudo the name Kaniza, meaning Cancer.

As Kaniza, Sudo began to indulge himself on a killing spree, and then used his police work as a way of covering up for his murder.

A few months later, the roster for the Zodiac organization was completed, and Kitaoka, who took the name To-Rasu, meaning Taurus, began to have a discussion with the Zodiac members on how to make steps in making a name for themselves in the criminal world, a step that would garner attention that would precede Pluto. Sudo then suggested that they choose DDS as its first target. And once DDS is destroyed or at least tarnish its reputation, they'll be approached by other criminal elements for endorsements and other offers. Soon the Zodiac came to an agreement that DDS will be their first target.

At the start of a new school year, Sudo (dressed as a janitor) secretly placed a bomb inside the main DDS building and left, with the timer set to explode at 8 am, as DDS founder Morihiko Dan always went to the lobby to greet the new students. Coincidentally, Takeru Takaishi, Hikari Yagami, Daisuke Motomiya, Iori Hida, Ken Ichijouji, and Miyako Inoue happened to enroll at DDS, and passed the exams, and became Class C (the old Class C were transferred to other sections). Their partner Digimons were also there, tagging along. Tailmon's keen senses enabled her to detect the bomb, and Wormmon evolved to Stingmon and took the bomb and flew to the air and threw the bomb upward before exploding. Sudo, who was inside a rented van, along with Ohitsujiza (Aries), saw what happened and reported back to the Zodiac HQ.

There the Zodiac discussed what to do next, now that they have a new threat to their plans: the Digimons and their human partners. Sudo then came up with a plan, and the Zodiac members who were present (the others were absent) were receptive of Sudo's plan.

Two nights later, Sudo came to DDS, and saw 10 students were about to leave for home. He then summoned them and lead them to a stock room. There he used his card deck to summon his battle robot, Volcancer, who appeared via a teleportation device, and killed the 10 DDS students. Ohitsujiza then appeared and brought some prosthetic crab claws in which could fit into a human hand. Wearing surgical gloves, Sudo then had the prosthetic claws drenched in the corpses' bloods, and left them in a hallway, and then made a hole at the corner, so that if a person trips, the person will fall down and ended up slipping his/her hands into the claws, and his/her fingerprints will be embedded into the claws, incriminating the person. Then Sudo will send someone to serve as a witness to the crime.

The plan worked, as Hikari fell into Sudo's plans, and ended up getting implicated. Ken and Daisuke happened to witness it and Ken and Wormmon began to investigate the scene while calling Principal Dan. Daisuke and Takeru followed Sudo, who then had Hikari detained at the Tokyo police precinct. V-Mon then broke Hikari out of jail and she and Takeru ran, while Daisuke and V-Mon blocked Sudo and his subordinates, but Principal Dan came and told Sudo that Hikari will be under his custody while investigation is on-going. Sudo secretly sent Volcancer (through brain wave patterns via his card deck) to attack Hikari, and succeeded in severely injuring her. Before passing out, Hikari managed to have Tailmon, who arrived with Taichi (Hikari's elder brother), evolved to Angewomon. But Volcancer surprisingly defeated Angewomon by hurling her towards a gas truck, which exploded, injuring Angewomon, who reverted back to Tailmon. Taichi then took Hikari away to avoid Volcancer, who was hot on their trail. Patamon, whom Takeru sent to find the rest of Class Q, arrived at the scene just to see Volcancer plowing through cars and pedestrians just to get Hikari, who was already losing blood. Through Takeru's urging, Patamon evolved to Angemon, and surprisingly sent Volcancer retreating after causing considerable damage.

A few weeks later, Sudo decided to rid another Chosen Child by sending Daisuke to an abandoned factory, claiming that he was assigned to investigate an illegal slaughterhouse. Daisuke questioned Sudo on why he has to investigate alone, but Sudo insisted on making Daisuke go. Miyako secretly heard the conversation and sent V-Mon to follow Daisuke. Miyako hurried back and informed the rest of Class C about what's happening, but Sudo came and gave Class C a long quiz. After 10 minutes, Miyako deduced that they were being stalled as to not coming to Daisuke's aid. She secretly sent a text message to Koushiro about this. Koushiro received the message and he and Tentamon went to the slaughterhouse, just in time to see another armored person, Shishiza (Leo) about to finish off Daisuke, who was pinned under the metallic debris, and saw V-Mon badly hurt after being double teamed by Shishiza and his battle Robot Animus, who appeared to be a hybrid of a human and a lion. Tentamon evolved to Kabuterimon had used his electricity to chase the attackers away. Daisuke then told Koushiro about his suspicions about Sudo, and that his being here was a set up.

Meanwhile, Sudo went to the hospital to secretly kill Hikari. Dressed as a doctor, he entered Hikari's room, and saw Hikari still unconscious. As he was about to inject a liquefied poison into Hikari's dextrose, Sudo's two police colleagues appeared, along with two guards. Sudo's colleagues then told Sudo that Daisuke was being set up by Sudo himself. Sudo then grabbed the two guards and threw them at the window, and fell to their deaths. Sudo then ran off, with the two policemen hot on his trail. Sudo was cornered and was about to be apprehended, but Sudo summoned Volcancer and disemboweled them. Sudo smirked as he was home safe, but was surprised as Class C, A, and Q were there and saw the whole incident. As Ken explained how they solved the case (it turned out that the stock room where Sudo killed the 10 DDS students, there was a hidden camera, and Wormmon found it, and played it on the A/V room and saw how the murder was done). Needing to stall the students to escape, Sudo challenged Ken to a duel, saying that he will explain should he be defeated. Ken agreed and set the battle stage at the Digimon world. At the Digimon World, Sudo revealed his identity as Kaniza, while Ken changed to his Digimon Emperor guise, and the two were locked in battle. Unknown to Kaniza, Ken redeveloped the Black Spiral rings to act as virus to disable the robot who harmed Hikari. In the course of the battle, the black spiral rings entered Volcancer's body, hay wiring its circuitry and programming. As Kaniza was attempting to regain control of Volcancer, Volcancer violently slashed Kaniza's card deck, rendering it inoperable, and his armor disappeared. Left with no protection, Sudo was about to escape, but was caught by Volcancer's claws and was beheaded, killing him. Daisuke and a still injured V-Mon arrived, and V-Mon evolved to Flamdramon and defeated Volcancer, who exploded after colliding with Flamdramon.

Sudo's body was taken to the morgue, while the investigation on Sudo's activities was now a closed book, after turning up no clues.

Height: 5'8

Weight: 180 lbs.

What's in store: While Sudo remains dead, the Kaniza character will remain out of sight for the duration of Book 2 (Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back). The Kaniza character will probably appear in Book 3 (title still pending), with a new character assuming the Kaniza identity, wherein the new Kaniza is as an undercover agent working for DDS.

Appearance, Weapons and Specs:

Kaniza's appearance and Battle Robot will be the same as Kamen Rider Scissors. Listed below are the links of what his appearance will be like and the full specs of his weapons and Battle Robot:

**members . fortunecity . com /jillun/ryuuki/scissors.html** - Cancer

Specifications 

Sight: 10km

Hearing: 10km radius

Speed: 72km/h

High jump: 35m

Punch: 250 Attack Points

Kick: 300 attack Points

Battle Robot

Volcancer

Height: 2.24m

Weight: 165kg

Volcancer resembled a cross between a crab and a humanoid.

Advent Cards

**Crab Visor**

Equipped with a pair of shears, Kaniza's card reader was mounted on his left forearm.

**Volcancer** (3,000 Attack Points)

Summoned Volcancer.

**Strike Vent** (1,000 Attack Points)

- Twin Pincers

Turned Kaniza'a right and left hand into a pair of huge pincers.

**Guard Vent** (2,000 Guard Points)

- Shell Defense

A shield that resembles a crab's shell.

**Bomb Vent** (1500 Attack Points)

Turns Kaniza's card reader into a gauntlet-like cannon. It fires bubbles, and when it hits

any surface or its target, it causes deadly explosions.

**Final Vent** (4,000 Attack Points)

- Rising Shell Attack

An aerial spinning attack from Kaniza using Volcancer's claws as springboards.

**To Be Continued...**

Hope you like this new supplementary chapter. This will type of chapter will pop out in random times just to keep you entertained.

Now back to business, check back for next chapter for the continuation.

Reviews are Ok, just don't be abusive.


	3. Chapter 3 Day of the Twins

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 2 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side stories that I've wrote. I really appreciate it. And in return, I'll be commencing the first three chapters.

In this fic, things will get a wee-bit darker, as the Zodiac goes bold in their operations, and along the way, the Zodiac members who debuted in my various side stories that I've wrote will make their DSQ debuts, and along the way, there will be some surprises, as some of the Zodiac members will switch sides, and will become the allies of DDS.

And…some of the plots in later chapters will be based on Kamen Rider Ryuki. Again, if you're not familiar with the series, go to to know more. Still if you're not too familiar with the Zodiac members, and Kamen Rider Ryuki, I'll be posting the Zodiac roster along way in later chapters in an updated fashion, and the URL on what their appearance will be like (you know, pics on the internet). That will soon come later on.

Next, if you're really not famiiar with **Ryuki**, Go to youtube . com, and type either Ryuki, or Final Vent. There you'll know what they're like.

And lastly, some of the cases that DDS will encounter later on will involve real life personalities, such as the Royal Family in Japan, Prime Minister Koizumi, and others (hey, it's only in the story, so don't react violently. That's why it's a fanfic.)

And now, as I promised, I'll be commencing the real Chapter 1. And in this fic, I'll put in some anime characters in for a cameo role. They'll just be passing by.

- - -

Tokyo Business Disrict, 2 pm. It was a busy street, and it was Saturday, as several people, mostly teenagers, were strolling, as they are heading to various malls. Some are leaving from various call centers after finishing their graveyard shifts, some are meeting their girl/boy friends to go on a date.

Inside Tokyo Stare Supermall, Hajime Aoyama and Momoko Koigaburo (from **Ghosts At School**) were just leaving Mcdonald's after a luncheon date (they're a couple. If you want to know why, go to **Ghost Stories**, under the fic title **_Moments of Silence_**). While they were chatting, Momoko noticed that several pairs of twin persons (twin brothers, twin sisters, adult, children, elderly) were roaming around the mall, carrying envelopes. As they left the mall, they saw more pair of twins roaming the streets, also carrying envelopes. Hajime felt suspicious as there were several twins, young and old, were roaming around the district. Momoko dismissed it, thinking that they were just strolling. Hajime then decided to let it slip for now. As soon as they exited the Tokyo Business District, they were met by Momoko's parents, who were passing by inside the district via their car. Momoko's father offered to give Hajime a lift. Shy at first, he politely turned down the offer, but agreed after Momoko's father insisted that he comes along, as he wanted to spend time with Momoko's new boyfriend. There they were met by Satsuki Miyanoshita and her boyfriend, Takeru Takaishi. Satsuki told Momoko and Hajime that she and Takeru are going on a date. They exchanged pleasantries before moving on.

As the Koigaburos and Hajime were about to leave, several explosions occurred, in malls, in cars, and even newsstands. The Koigaburos and Hajime heard and saw this, and were shocked, as several bodies exploded. Then they realized that Satsuki and Takeru were also there, and Hajime and Momoko jumped out of the car and went towards the scene, even though there were still explosions occurring, despite Momoko's pleas to stay still.

**ALIVE A LIFE** by Rica Matsumoto

Asayake ni tsutsumarete hashiri-dashita yuku beki michi wo

Jounetsu no bekutoru ga boku no mune wo tsuranuite yuku

Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga atte mo

Yume yo Odore Kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Yume ni mukae mada bukiyou demo

Ikite iru hageshisa wo karada-juu de tashikametai

Taiyou ga toozakaru yami no naka de mayou toki demo

Me wo tojite mune ni aru koe wo kikeba susunde yukeru

Dare yori tsuyoku inochi no oto wo narashite

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu

Jama wa sasenai yowaki na sakebi furikaeru na michi wa haruka tsuzuite 'ku

Kokoro wo atsuku kibou no iro ni moyasou

Instrumental

Yume yo Odore kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu.

This opening song is from Kamen Rider Ryuki. Personally, I like this song, and while this serves as a good opening song for action-packed anime and/or Tokusatsu (live action) shows, it doesn't mean that I'll be abandoning putting DSQ songs coming from either **Hayami Kishimoto** or **PIPOL ANGELS**. I'm still looking for lyrics that would fit in as ending songs.

**An Exposive Day** (**Day of the Twins**) 

As the explosions continued, many people were suffering. Many died, while many were injured. Men, women, children, and even the elderly, no one are spared from the explosive onslaught. Business centers, malls, offices, even restaurants and day care centers. All exploded in a matter of minutes. And blood are splattering and scattering all over. Takeru and Satsuki managed to get to a safe place. Patamon, who was with Takeru, hiding inside his backpack, got out and saw what was happening. Using his enhanced senses, like his smelling, he could sense the smell of ingredients that are used in making a portable bomb. And to his shock, there were several of them all over the Tokyo Business District, and told Takeru and Satsuki to leave the place immediately. Momokoand Hajime arrived and were relieved that they were unharmed. Their discussion was interrupted as more explosions occurred. Takeru then decided that the only way to get the four of them to safety is by going airborne and told Patamon what to do. Patamon agreed.

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Patamon changes…to Angemon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Angemon carried both couples while flying to the air, as the explosion continues. Then, Hajime and Momoko noticed that a pair of twin girls were walking towards a gas station carrying two envelopes, then as they got close to the gas station, they exploded. Hajime and Momoko told Takeru and Satsuki about this. Angemon then told the four that they have to land somewhwere safe. Momoko then saw her parents' car, and tld Angemon to land them there. Angemon then landed them there, and Momoko's parents hugged their only daughter, and thanked Takeru and Angemon for their deeds.

Soon fire trucks, ambulances, police cars, SWAT teams, and bomb disposal units arrived. And began to help out the injured. But many weren't lucky as others expired beforebeing boarded on the ambulances. Takeru looked grimly at the scene while Angemon helps the SWAT team in removing the debris. Soon, the rest of the Digimons arrived, and evolved into their champion forms and assisted Angemon in recovering the bodies, as well as digging out for survivors.

Takeru began to look around the area for possible clues, and came across a few paramedics carrying several bodybags. Takeru showed his DDS badge and inspected the bodies while covering his nose with a handkerchief. He then noticed that several bodies of the dead were identical twins. He then recalled what Hajime and Momoko said about a pair of twins girls going to the gas station carrying some envelope and exploded when they got to close to the gas station. He then felt that this case was somewhat connected, and decided to head to CLAMP School, which serves as a temporary school for DDS students (see CLAMP School: CLAMP School Meets Dan Detective School), and bring this matter to the rest of Class Q, A, and C.

Somewhere above a rooftop of a condominium, a few blocks away from the Tokyo Business District, two identical men were standing there. One was grinning at what he just saw, while the other was in a catatonic state. The one grinning activated his codec and said, "Phase 1 completed. Tokyo Business District is now in jitters. No one has suspected anything of what has happened.". The voice then responded from the man's codec and said, "Good. Proceed back to HQ. Someone might see you, as the flying Digimons are hovering around. Digimon Emperor out.". "Yeah. Futagoza out.". The two men glowed and merged into one man, and descended into the yellow square, after making sure that no one was watching them.

**To Be Continued**

Ok, that was bloody…and way too violent for an opener. But the message is there. The Zodiac are back in Japan, and are back in business…making DDS' life a living hell.

So now you're wondering what the whole suicide bombing was about, when I said that the Royal Family and Prime Minister Koizumi being involved in this fic. Well, that will come, but for now, think of it as a teaser, as Futagoza (aka Gemini) will steal the show for now.

So head back here for the next chapter as Futagoza makes more brewing for disaster as he unveils his next plan in putting DDS in a tense panic and keeping them in emotional disarray.


	4. Chapter 4 Zodiac Digest: Leo

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Hi! Welcome to another Supplemental Chapter of Koudoutai. In Book 1 (Koudoutai: The New Enemy), I put in the bios and weapons

of the 12 Zodiac members (chapter 3 and 6), but why another? Update, as well as I'll be uploading the members individually, as

opposed to posting all of the members in one chapter, and that as the story progresses, each of the Zodiac members undergo changes, as

well as what's in store for them. And let's not forget a more thorough profile for each of the Zodiac members as well as spoilers for what

in store for them in future chapters and fics.

So without further ado, the new updated version of the Zodiac info, from profile to weapons, their first (to last) appearance, and what's in

store for them in the future story arc of Koudoutai.

I'll be posting the Zodiac roster according to the entry of every month. Kaniza was the first to be posted since the start of Koudoutai

story took place in June, which was the start of the school year. And here's the second member, and his appointed monthly

representation:

Zodiac Entry # 2 

**Shishiza (_Leo_)**

Name: Saturou Toujou

Occupation: College student (dropped out of school before the start of Book 1); member of the Zodiac

Current Status: Active

Place of Birth: Unrevealed, somewhere in Japan

First Appearance: Detective School Q: Koudoutai: The New Enemy Chapter 4

Profile:

Saturou Toujou's childhood is shrouded in mystery. He became an orphan at an early age, and the circumstances surrounding his

parents' death are unknown. Saturou supported himself by doing labor work, and then doing transporter jobs. He even developed

fighting skills by watching classes in various dojos and boxing matches. It wasn't revealed how he managed to finish his elementary

school, nor how he managed to finish high school. He then attended college, and was befriended by his college professor, a scientist

named Hideyuki Kagawa. Kagawa's dedication to his work, as well as helping the police solve a burglary case raised Saturou's spirit,

and Saturou regarded Kagawa as his "idol". But for unknown reasons, Saturou developed depression and dropped out of school.

Saturou's depression soon affected his way of thinking, perhaps he became lonely because he has no friends who appreciate him apart

from Kagawa, and the fact that he misses his parents so much. In his delusion, he mumbled out aloud that he wanted to become a

"hero.". It was then that a mysterious man, and Suichi Kitaoka, alias To-Rasu (Taurus) approached Saturou. Kitaoka capitalized on

Saturou's condition, and said if he joined the Zodiac, he'll be a real hero in the eyes of a New World. Saturou then readily accepts the

offer. When Kitaoka learned of his birth sign, he was given the name of Shishiza (meaning Leo), and was outfitted with an armor and

paired with a battle robot through the card deck he was given.

Saturou's first recorded appearance was when he was sent by Masashi Sudo (alias Kaniza) to kill Daisuke Motomiya of Class C of Dan

Detective School. His fighting kills he learned from his childhood days, and with his battle robot Animus' brute strength, were the key

factors in disabling V-Mon. As Shishiza was about to finish off Daisuke, Koushiro and Tentamon arrived just in time. Tentamon evolved

to Kabuterimon and narrowly chased Shishiza and Animus away. Kaniza was killed minutes later after his battle with Ken Ichijouji of

Class C.

Several weeks later, Shishiza was among the Zodiac members who participated in the assault of Dan Detective School, where he

disabled several communication lines, preventing DDS from sending and calling for help. In the course of this event, he clashed with both

DDS and the Digimons. Nevertheless, the Zodiac succeeded in toppling DDS when To-Rasu activated his Final Vent, demolishing the

main building of DDS, and its foundations, killing scores of students (surprisingly and miraculously Class Q, A, and C survived). Shishiza

and the rest of the Zodiac escaped via the teleportation device through their card decks.

Shishiza was then sidelined at the Zodiac HQ, awaiting further orders.

His current recorded activities (as of this writing) was he, along with several other Zodiac members, provide distraction to DDS and the

Japanese government by attacking several prefectures while To-Rasu and the rest secretly took over the Military installation base in Mt.

Bandai, while Futagoza (Gemini) was using hypnotic devices to mesmerize identical twins (teens, adults and children) into slavery, and

brought them to the military base. There the twins were used as slave labor, mesmerized into dismantling several warheads and load them

into trucks to escape and sell the parts to various black markets.

The DDS students and the Digimons, aided by the Paper Sisters (from ROD The TV) and the CLAMP School Detectives managed to

thwart the Zodiac's plans, but Futagoza used his Strike Vent to make the remaining warheads and missiles to explode as a last ditch

effort to rid the enemy. Although the DDS team survived, half of the total victims that the DDS team intended to save didn't. And the

Zodiac escaped, plotting their next plans.

Shishiza is currently on standby, awaiting for further orders.

Height: 5'7

Weight: 160 lbs.

What's in store: Shishiza will keep on popping in and out for the rest of this fic. And may participate in an upcoming invasion of a major establishment.

And in Book 3 (scripts still pending), he'll go from villain to semi-villain/good guy, as a person from his past will try to rehabilitate Saturou and make him a real "hero".

Appearance, Weapons and Specs:

Shishiza's appearance and Battle Robot will be the same as Kamen Rider Tiger, except that the battle robot will resemble a lion.

Listed below are the links of what his appearance will be like and the full specs of his weapons and Battle Robot:

**members . fortunecity . com /jillun/ryuuki/tiger.html** - Leo

Specifications

Sight: 20km

Hearing: 15km radius

Speed: 72km/h

High jump: 45m

Punch: 250 Attack Points

Kick: 400 Attack Points

Battle Robot

**Animus**

Height: 3.45m

Weight: 880kg

Resembled a cross between a tiger and a humanoid.

Advent Cards

**Leo Visor**

Resembling a mini walkie-talkie box, Shishiza's card reader was mounted on his left side

of his waist belt.

**Animus **(5,000 Attack Points)

Summoned Animus.

**Strike Vent **(3,000 Attack Points)

Leo Claw

Equipped Shishiza with 2 gauntlets that resembled the claws of Animus.

**Freeze Vent **(1,000 Attack Points)

Freezes an opponent for a certain period of time.

**Final Vent **(6,000 Attack Points)

Beast Thruster

Animus drags the target across the floor and let Shishiza finish his prey with a

stab in the torso.

Hope you like my second installment of my new and improved Zodiac digest. Keep reading because more of these are on the way.

**To Be Continued **

Hope you like this new supplementary chapter. This will type of chapter will pop out in random times just to keep you entertained.

Now back to business, check back for the next chapter .

Reviews are Ok, just don't be abusive.


	5. Chapter 5 Twin Attacks part 1

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Hello, Readers! We're here now in Chapter 3. Last chapter left a bloody mess, and I this chapter, more are coming. And this time the

Zodiac are going to use diverting tactics as a way of poking fun at our DDS heroes.

Also, last time the Ghosts at School characters made a cameo appearance, so this time, I'll be putting another anime character in for a

one-shot appearance. I know, I know, it's a crossover fic between DSQ and Digimon, but putting in other anime characters for a one-

shot pose wouldn't hurt, right?

Four days after the suicide bombings, the police made unconfirmed announcements that they are still in the process of investigating on

who's responsible for the bombing incidents. Many claimed that it was the work of Al-Qaeda, others say it was the work of a doomsday

cult, while others say it was a sign that it was the end of the world.

At CLAMP School, Takeru assembled Class Q, A, and C at the conference room, along with Principal Dan, CLAMP School Directress

Ohkawa, and the 3 CLAMP School detectives. Takeru then told them his findings. "I believe that this is the work of the Zodiac. During

the explosions, while Angemon was hovering us in the air, Satsuki said that she saw a pair of twins were carrying envelopes and are

heading straight to the gas station, and exploded there. The same goes with Hajime and Momoko, who also told me that before the

explosions, there were several twin persons roaming around the districts, and several minutes later, the district was filled with explosions.

And since were talking about twins…". "…The cause of the twins and the explosions are the handiwork of Futagosa, or Gemini." Ryu

Amakusa finished Takeru's statement. Takeru nodded, while the rest looked at each other with grim expressions, realizing that the Zodiac

are indeed back in Japan following the "Video Game Madness" case a few weeks ago (see **_Stay Alive_**).

**ALIVE A LIFE** by Rica Matsumoto

Asayake ni tsutsumarete hashiri-dashita yuku beki michi wo

Jounetsu no bekutoru ga boku no mune wo tsuranuite yuku

Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga atte mo

Yume yo Odore Kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Yume ni mukae mada bukiyou demo

Ikite iru hageshisa wo karada-juu de tashikametai

Taiyou ga toozakaru yami no naka de mayou toki demo

Me wo tojite mune ni aru koe wo kikeba susunde yukeru

Dare yori tsuyoku inochi no oto wo narashite

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu

Jama wa sasenai yowaki na sakebi furikaeru na michi wa haruka tsuzuite 'ku

Kokoro wo atsuku kibou no iro ni moyasou

Instrumental

Yume yo Odore kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu.

** Twin Attacks part 1**

Zodiac HQ, The man who merged with his other twin, came to the conference room in his civilian guise. His name was Shinichi Kido.

The other man whom he merged with was his twin brother, Shinji. As one man, Shinichi has complete control over the thoughts of Shinji,

up to the point of "brainwashing" Shinji into forgetting what happened during the Zodiac operations, and where the Zodiac HQ was.

At the conference room, a few civilians were there, including Ichiko Dan, the younger brother of Principal Dan, who secretly changed his

name to Itsuro Takimazawa. The group's leader, Suichi Kitaoka, was also there. He then made a roll call on the available roster, and

those who were present responded.

"Ohitsujiza (Aries)." "Here".

"Futagoza (Gemini)." "Here".

"Shishiza (Leo)." "Here".

"Sasoriza (Scorpio)." "Here".

"Otomeza (Virgo)." "Here".

Kitaoka nodded as all the available roster who were summoned are here. Kitaoka then informed the available Zodiac members that by

now the DDS students have figured out that the explosion on the Tokyo Business District was the work of Futagoza, so he explained to

them that they'll have to change tactics to keep DDS one or two steps behind, so as to prevent them from getting any leads to get near

them and caused an unwanted confrontation.

Sasoriza then suggested that why not send more twins in disguise as to not attract

attention from DDS and the authorities. Otomeza then suggested that while Futagoza do

this kind of tactics, the rest of the Zodiac will distract DDS and the authorities, so that

they'll be busy and won't notice anything. Futagoza then suggested that he'll target the

Armed Forces HQ, using the controlled twins to disguise them as soldiers, and send them

to assigned targets, and cause them to explode. Kitaoka approved of the suggestions and

sets the plans in motion. The 2nd Digimon Emperor, on the other hand, will send some

Bakimons to lure the real soldiers to a trap, take their uniforms and gave it to Futagoza's

controlled twins. Futagoza nodded and went on with their discussions.

A week later, while classes are going on, Class C were summoned to the conference room by Principal Dan. An unidentified caller claims

that a violet-armored person was seen on the Miyzaki district in Kyushu, and saw a huge cobra disemboweling several fishermen.

"Mizugameza." Ken said, and requested that he and Daisuke would go there at once, while the rest stays here in case the rest of the

Zodiac shows up at other places. Principal Dan agrees and sent Ken and Daisuke off to Kyushu, taking V-Mon and Wormmon with

them. Wormmon then evolved to Stingmon and carried Daisuke and Ken and flew off to Kyushu.

A few minutes later, Principal Dan saw a news footage that a lookalike of Angewomon was thrashing the district of Fukushima, using its

winds to produce gusts of winds, causing several vehicles to overturn and explode. "That's the battle robot of Otomeza! Otomeza is

there!" Takeru shouted, and ordered Patamon to evolve to Angemon and both flew off towards Fukushima. Iori began to wonder why

the Zodiac are attacking separately when they once worked as a unit. His trail of thoughts were disrupted when another news flash came,

and this time it showed footages of To-Rasu and Sasoriza attacking Odaiba. It also showed that To-Rasu used his Final Vent on

Greymon, Garurumon and Ikkakumon, all fallen and reverted back to their original Digimon forms, sustaining injuries, and also showed

the footages of Taichi, Yamato and Jyou being beaten up by both Sasoriza and Shishiza. Both their battle robots, Scorponok and Animus

managed to keep Garudamon and Sora at bay, preventing them from helping Taichi and the rest. Filled with worry over her elder

brother's safety, Hikari and Tailmon, who evolved to Angewomon, left CLAMP School and flew to Odaiba, leaving Iori and Miyako

(and Armadimon and Hawkmon) behind, along with Class Q and A. There they stand by for further instructions from Principal Dan.

At Fukushima, Takeru and Angemon arrived, and Takeru wasted no time in dealing with Otomeza, picking up a bolo knife and clashed

with Otomeza's card reader (the Virgin Visor), which is a rapier. After 5 minutes of sword clashing, Otomeza took a card, and inserted it

into the Virgin Visor. "**SWORD VENTO**." A naginata appeared and clashed with Takeru's bolo knife, and started to gain ground, as

she handed a few cuts on Takeru's arms and legs. Meanwhile, Angemon and Siren were knocking each other out in the air. And both

were busy, as neither one of them were backing away.

At Kyushu, Daisuke and Ken, along with Stingmon and XV-Mon, arrived, just in time to see Mizugameza ordering Venosnaker to sink

down a vessel carrying oil. As Daisuke was giving Mizugameza a warning, Ken noticed that Ohitsujiza was closing in on them, as he

activated his **Final Vent**, and Metal-Ohitsu, carrying Ohitsujiza (who was wearing his **Strike Vent**) like a lance, was cruising towards

the group. XV-Mon covered Daisuke and Ken with his body, while Stingmon made a shield by using silk threads. Although they

managed to shield themselves and their human partners, the impact of Ohitsujiza's Final Vent was too much, and the four heroes were

thrown several meters away, and all were rendered unconscious. Ohitsujiza and Mizugameza stared at the unconscious forms of the DDS

students, and decided to wait for further orders.

**To Be Continued **

Ok, that was nasty. And a lot foul in their tactics. So, Daisuke and Ken are the first to fall, but what about the rest? Angemon and Takeru

are busy fighting Otomeza and Siren, while Hikari and Angewomon are on their way to Odaiba. Where does this put Iori, Miyako and

the rest of Class Q and A?

Stay tuned, as the fighting ensues.


	6. Chapter 6 Twin Attacks part 2

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Hello, Readers! We're here now in Chapter 4. And here the DDS students were unaware of the delaying tactics that the Zodiac

members were doing, as their attack on Japan's various districts were just a ruse to enable Futagoza's mentally-controlled twins to

penetrate Japan's Armed Forces HQ.

- - -

Ken and Daisuke were still hurt from the impact of Ohitsujiza's Final Vent, and as Daisuke stood up, he received a kick from

Mizugameza, sending the goggles-wearing DDS student hurling a few meters away. As Ohitsujiza was about to pick up Ken, Ken

summoned his remaining strength to hurl himself and Ohitsujiza towards an open manhole, and both fell down, leaving Daisuke alone with

Mizugameza, and Metal-Ohitsu followed Ohitsujiza by jumping towards the open manhole.

Meanwhile, Sasoriza activated his Sting Vent and whipped Taichi and Jyou, while Yamato was busy avoiding Shishiza's claws.

**ALIVE A LIFE** by Rica Matsumoto

Asayake ni tsutsumarete hashiri-dashita yuku beki michi wo

Jounetsu no bekutoru ga boku no mune wo tsuranuite yuku

Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga atte mo

Yume yo Odore Kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Yume ni mukae mada bukiyou demo

Ikite iru hageshisa wo karada-juu de tashikametai

Taiyou ga toozakaru yami no naka de mayou toki demo

Me wo tojite mune ni aru koe wo kikeba susunde yukeru

Dare yori tsuyoku inochi no oto wo narashite

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu

Jama wa sasenai yowaki na sakebi furikaeru na michi wa haruka tsuzuite 'ku

Kokoro wo atsuku kibou no iro ni moyasou

Instrumental

Yume yo Odore kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu.

**Twin Attacks Part 2 **

As Yamato avoided getting scratched from Shishiza's claws, he found a slender, but thick steel pipe that can be used as a baton. He then

used it to deflect Shishiza's Strike Vent. Yamato managed to keep Shishiza at bay, while Gabumon tried to recover his strength in order

to evolve himself again. Agumon and Gomamon remained unconscious.

Taichi and Jyou were beginning to weaken due to the effects of the scorpion's venom after being whipped several times (Sasoriza's **Sting **

**Vent** is coated with several doses of scorpion's venom). Sasoriza was pleased at this and kept the momentum going, as he knew that in a

few more minutes the two Chosens will soon perish.

Meanwhile, Angemon and Siren were still fighting in the air, and Angemon managed to send Siren down with the Heaven's Knuckle,

sending her careening towards an abandoned building. Angemon then looked down, seeing Otomeza closing in on Takeru, who was

bleeding al lover, due to cuts and bruises. Angemon then flew down a grabbed Otomeza by her cape. As Takeru got up, he saw Siren

recovered and struck Angemon from behind, dropping Otomeza and smashed through another building. A policeman got near the scene

and pulled Takeru away, who was then brought to an ambulance. Then 2 dozen SWAT team members positioned themselves and aimed

their weapons against Otomeza, and gave her a warning, telling her to surrender. Otomeza sneered, and inserted a card inside her Virgin

Visor. "**FINAL VENTO**." Siren then flew behind the SWAT team members, who opened fire, but their bullets didn't affect her. Siren

then flapped its wings, causing strong gusts of wind towards the SWAT team members, and the SWAT team members were flying

towards Otomeza's direction, who slashed them into halves with her naginata. In a matter of 30 seconds, all the SWAT team members

were killed, their bodies were cut in two parts, and the ground was splattered with blood. Takeru, who was being attended by first aid

medics, was angered at Otomeza's ruthlessness, tried to get up, but was restrained by medics, who told him that he was too injured to

fight back. It was then that Angemon got up and hurled himself towards Siren like a spear, sending them towards another building,

knocking his opponent down. Angemon then turned his attention on Otomeza, who was walking backwards as Angemon was

approaching her. Otomeza then inserted another card on her Virgin Visor. "**SILENT VENTO**". Siren then got up and grappled

Angemon from behind. As Angemon struggled to free himself, Siren uttered a feminine pitch, and Angemon reverted back to Patamon.

Siren then swatted Patamon to the ground, knocking him unconscious. Siren then laughed, mocking Takeru and Patamon. Takeru was

shocked that Patamon was defeated, and that Otomeza was free to wreck havoc. He then prayed that a miracle would happen to this

district from destruction.

**To Be Continued **

Looks like Class C is in trouble, as Takeru, Ken, and Daisuke are out of strength as they are too injured to continue the fight, while their

partner Digimons are knocked out cold. Who will bail them out?

And where are Iori, Miyako and the rest of Class Q and A? are sthey still going to sit and wait?

And where's Hikari and Angewomon? They haven't arrived yet at Odaiba. And if they do, will they get there on time?

Stay tuned, as the fighting continues.


	7. Chapter 7 Twin Attacks part 3

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Hello, Readers! We're here now in Chapter 5. And here the DDS students were unaware of the delaying tactics that the Zodiac

members were doing, as their attack on Japan's various districts were just a ruse to enable Futagoza's mentally-controlled twins to

penetrate Japan's Armed Forces HQ. The fighting continues as Ken and Ohitsujiza tangle each other beneath the sewers of Kyushu, with

Metal-Ohitsu closing in on them, and Wormmon secretly followed them as well, while Daisuke tries to outmaneuver Mizugameza so as to

give X-Mon ample time to recover.

Hikari and Angewomon finally arrived at Odaiba to save her elder brother and the others from Shishiza and Sasoriza.

- - -

Otomeza slashed and plowed her way through a crowd, who were protecting an already injured Takeru, who was laying down on a

makeshift bed, who was being attended by medics. Takeru told the medics to save themselves as Otomeza was getting near. But the

medics were determined to save Takeru. As Otomeza found Takeru, she was about to slash the medics and Takeru when a bolt of

electricity struck her, sending her away from a few meters to her left. As Otomeza got up, she saw Tentamon flying in the air. Takeru then

saw Koushiro rushing to his side. "Sorry we're late, Takeru. Saw the news after leaving my dad's office. Got here as soon as I could.

Mimi's heading towards Odaiba. There she'll help Taichi and the rest. Rest now, I'll take over from here.". Takeru nodded as he and

Patamon were taken by the medics and were loaded to an ambulance and went to a nearby hospital.

- - -

**ALIVE A LIFE** by Rica Matsumoto

Asayake ni tsutsumarete hashiri-dashita yuku beki michi wo

Jounetsu no bekutoru ga boku no mune wo tsuranuite yuku

Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga atte mo

Yume yo Odore Kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Yume ni mukae mada bukiyou demo

Ikite iru hageshisa wo karada-juu de tashikametai

Taiyou ga toozakaru yami no naka de mayou toki demo

Me wo tojite mune ni aru koe wo kikeba susunde yukeru

Dare yori tsuyoku inochi no oto wo narashite

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu

Jama wa sasenai yowaki na sakebi furikaeru na michi wa haruka tsuzuite 'ku

Kokoro wo atsuku kibou no iro ni moyasou

Instrumental

Yume yo Odore kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu.

**Twin Attacks Part 3 **

Koushiro then surveyed the area. Several buildings were leveled, and saw several bodies were cut in two, the upper and lower bodies of

the SWAT team members were sprawled on the ground, all lying in a pool of blood. He then saw Otomeza getting up, and very pissed.

Koushiro then told Tentamon to evolve.

**---Start Digimon Evlve Sequence---**

Tentamon changes…to Kabuterimon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Kabuterimon wasted no time, as he immediately pounced on Siren, while Koushiro found a fire extinguisher and opened fire, keeping

Otomeza at bay. Koushiro hoped this would give authorities enough time to send in the military soldiers in to help out.

In Odaiba, Hikari and Angewomon arrived, and Angemon used her Holy Arrow to keep Shishiza and Sasoriza's battle robots away

from Garudamon, so that Garudamon could pick up Taichi and Jyou, and soon as she got the two, Garudamon flew towards Odaiba

General Hospital to treat their injuries. This leaves Yamato, Sora and Hikari alone against two ruthless Zodiac members, and against two

huge battle robots. Shishiza then ordered Animus to pounce on Angewomon while Shishiza then used his strike Vent to keep the Chosen

Children at bay. Despite being a few (ok, maybe several) centimeters shorter than Angewomon, Animus was more than enough a threat

to Anewomon, due to Animus' speed and resilience, even though it was a robot, as it landed a few good strikes on Angewomon, causing

her to bleed.

While Yamato, Sora and Hikari were busy with Shishiza, Sasoriza hid himself behind a demolished building. He then saw Angewomon

fighting Animus, and soon got an idea. He then inserted a card into his card reader, which is located at his left thigh. "**COPY VENTO**".

Sasoriza then grew huge, and took the appearance of Angewomon. The fake Angewomon then approached the two huge combatants

from behind, and fired his own Holy Arrow, hitting her at the back of her neck. As Angewomon was struck, Animus jabbed its claws on

her gut. The injuries were too much for Angewomon to bear, and fell to the ground, reverting back to Tailmon. Sasoriza's Copy Vent

wear off, and reverted back to its original for. Sasoriza laughed maniacally before the eyes of the shocked Chosen Children. Agumon got

up, barely recovered, and stood his ground, determined to protect his friends.

Kyushu. V-Mon recovered and digivolved to Fladramon to keep Mizugameza away from Daisuke, who was already in bad shape,

receiving a ruptured kidney, broken ribs, and a slightly broken neck. Flamdramon used its flames to try to get Mizugameza, who laughed

maniacally while avoiding the flames. He then took a card, and inserted it into his Veno-Visor (card reader that is shaped like a scepter,

with the tip resembling a cobra's head), and summoned his battle robot. "**ADVENTO**". A yellow square appeared and out comes a

huge cobra. It was Venosnaker, and immediately struck down Fladramon with its tail, sending the fire Digimon towards an abandoned

trailer truck, and its trailer fell onto him. Mizugameza bided his time, as he knew that Fladramon would get out in a few seconds, and

then inserted another card into the Veno-Visor. "**FINAL VENTO**". As soon as Fladramon got out, he saw Vaenosnaker hurled

Mizugameza towards him, doing a rapid bicycle-like kick motion, and before he could react on time, Mizugameza was over him, as the

Final Vent connected. Despite his huge size, Fladramon's body absorbed the impact, injuring him, and was sent several meters away,

towards an unconscious Daisuke, and reverted back to V-Mon, and fainted. Mizugameza laughed with satisfaction at seeing two

unconscious bodies lie prone on the ground. He then contacted HQ to ask the 2nd Digimon Emperor on what to do with Daisuke and V-

Mon. The 2nd Digimon Emperor told him to tie up the two and brought them to HQ. Mizugameza did so and brought the two hostages

to HQ via the yellow square.

**To Be Continued **

Its mayhem out there! Daisuke and V-Mon captured! Takeru and Patamon are out of the game! Tailmon disabled! And the Zodiac are

slowly gaining ground. Wait…where's Futagoza? And what's he up to? And where are Class Q and A? And why aren't Miyako and

Iori being dispatched to help out?

Stay tuned, as the fighting continues, and soon the mystery surrounding the Zodiac's attack will soon unravel.


	8. Chapter 8 Twin Attacks part 4

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Welcome to chapter 6! Ok, so it's Digimons taking the spotlight in this DSQ fanfic, but

be patient, because it's part of the story. Class Q and A will get their turn, but right now,

Class C will take over for now, as they are currently trying to stop the Zodiac from

wrecking havoc.

- - -

Otomeza staggered backwards after receiving a heavy dose of

coolants from the fire extinguisher that Koushiro fired. Kabuterimon

proved to be a good aerial fighter, he managed to land several good

hits on Siren. Kabuterimon then fired a strong blast of electricity on

both Otomeza and Siren. Although Siren managed to withstand the jolt,

Otomeza couldn't, despite being in her armor form. She was

forced to retreat, and soon she and Siren were descending towards the

yellow square, and disappeared. Koushiro then sighed in relief, as

the Japanese military arrived, and was told that they'll take over from here.

Koushirou and Kabuterimon then flew towards Odaiba to

help out Hikari and the others.

- - -

**ALIVE A LIFE** by Rica Matsumoto

Asayake ni tsutsumarete hashiri-dashita yuku beki michi wo

Jounetsu no bekutoru ga boku no mune wo tsuranuite yuku

Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga atte mo

Yume yo Odore Kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Yume ni mukae mada bukiyou demo

Ikite iru hageshisa wo karada-juu de tashikametai

Taiyou ga toozakaru yami no naka de mayou toki demo

Me wo tojite mune ni aru koe wo kikeba susunde yukeru

Dare yori tsuyoku inochi no oto wo narashite

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu

Jama wa sasenai yowaki na sakebi furikaeru na michi wa haruka tsuzuite 'ku

Kokoro wo atsuku kibou no iro ni moyasou

Instrumental

Yume yo Odore kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu.

**Twin Attacks Part 4 **

Hikari, Sora and Yamato stared helplessly as Tailmon was bleeding

from the wounds she received from Sasoriza and Animus. Yamato

then picked up a metal pipe and struck Sasoriza on the face, causing

him to stagger back. Shishiza then inserted his card on his Leo Visor

(his card reader, which is located at his left forearm) and a voice confirmed

the card registration. "**FINAL VENTO**". Animus then

stabbed Yamato from behind, and dragged him towards a waiting Shishiza,

who was wearing his Strike Vent. Acting fast, Agumon

stepped in. "Baby Flame!". Agumon fired a small, but strong fire ball, hitting

Shishiza, then did it again, this time at Animus. The impact

caused Animus to release Yamato. Yamato then laid on the ground, with a

bleeding back. Sasoriza was about to draw a card when Mimi

showed up, with Palmon and Terriermon by her side. Sasoriza wondered

why Terriermon is here, since he knew that Terriermon

belonged to Wallace. Mimi saw what took place and glared at the two Zodiac

members. Mimi then turned to Palmon and Terriermon,

and said, "Ok, guys, time to evolve!".

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence--- **

Palmon changes…to Togemon!

Terriermon changes…to Galgomon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence--- **

Sasoriza and Shishiza braced themselves as Galgomon and Palmon were preparing

themselves for the assault when a yellow square appeared, and out came To-Rasu.

"Shishiza, Sasoriza, better fall back for now. That's an order.". Both Zodiac members

stared at each other in confusion, but agreed as Galgomon and Togemon fired their ammo

at them. Along with their battle robots, the three Zodiac members fled. Mimi then

checked on Tailmon and Yamato, who were in bad shape. Sora then volunteered to take

Tailmon and Yamato to the hospital, and told Mimi to head for Kyushu to check on Ken

and Daisuke. As Mimi was about to depart, Koushiro and Kabuterimon arrived, and were

relieved that Sora, Mimi and Hikari were alright. Koushiro then gave Mimi a lift and

headed to Kyushu. Hikari, and Sora were baffled as to why Terriermon was able to

evolve to champion form without the presence of Wallace, who was still confined in the

hospital in the US. Meanwhile, Ken was busy tackling Mizugameza beneath the sewers

of Kyushu district. Metal-Ohitsu, on the other hand, was slowed down, as Wormmon

used his silk thread techniques to tie its legs to prevent him from getting near Ken.

**To Be Continued**

Now Tailmon is on the injured list. And it's up to Mimi and Koushiro to aid Ken. What's

this? Terriermon can evolve through Mimi? Isn't Wallace the one who is Terriemon's

partner? What gives? And still, where are Class Q and A? And why are Miyako and Iori

still on the reserve list?

Stay tuned, as the fighting continues, and the mystery surrounding the Zodiac's attack

will soon unravel.


	9. Chapter 9 Twin Attacks part 5

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

OK. Chapter 7's here. As the battle comes to a close. Ken is still taking on

Ohitsujiza, while Wormmon managed to immobilize Metal-Ohitsu. Ken, however,

is still injured, and may find himself getting his hide kicked.

- - -

Despite his injuries, Ken Ichijouji managed to avoid getting hit by Ohitsujiza's

Strike Vent, but Ohitsujiza was slowly drawing Ken to a corner. Seeing that

Metal-Ohitsu was struggling itself trying to break free, he realized that he has to

keep the robot away from the Zodiac attacker. Ken screamed at Wormmon to evolve.

- - -

**ALIVE A LIFE** by Rica Matsumoto

Asayake ni tsutsumarete hashiri-dashita yuku beki michi wo

Jounetsu no bekutoru ga boku no mune wo tsuranuite yuku

Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga atte mo

Yume yo Odore Kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Yume ni mukae mada bukiyou demo

Ikite iru hageshisa wo karada-juu de tashikametai

Taiyou ga toozakaru yami no naka de mayou toki demo

Me wo tojite mune ni aru koe wo kikeba susunde yukeru

Dare yori tsuyoku inochi no oto wo narashite

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu

Jama wa sasenai yowaki na sakebi furikaeru na michi wa haruka tsuzuite 'ku

Kokoro wo atsuku kibou no iro ni moyasou

Instrumental

Yume yo Odore kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu.

**Twin Attacks Part 5**

Wormmon nodded, seeing what Ken wants him to do, and he began to glow bright

yellow.

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence--- **

Wormmon changes…to Stingmon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence--- **

Stingmon then carried the bounded Metal-Ohitsu in to the air, leaving the sewers.

While airborne, Stingmon noticed that they were over a river. Stingmon then decided

to drop Metal-Ohitsu into the deep center of the ocean, believing that the robot will

have less mobility. And he did so, dropping the huge, mechanical ram onto the bottom

deep of the ocean. He then returned to the sewers, only to see Ken unconscious, as he

was finally defeated by Ohitsujiza. "Better back off, Bug-Man, or this brat gets a broken neck."

Ohitsujiza threatened, as he held Ken's head in separate directions. Stingmon did so, and the

Zodiac member and Ken descended to the yellow circle, and disappeared.

Stingmon then reverted back to Wormmon, and hopped his way out of the sewers.

As soon as Wormmon got out of the sewers, he was met by Mimi, Koushiro, Palmon,

Kabuterimon, and Terriermon. Wormmon told them that Ken, Daisuke, and V-Mon

were taken prisoners and the Zodiac escaped. They all decided to head back to

CLAMP School to report to Principal Dan about this.

One hour have passed, it was finally over. The five districts were now calm again, as

the Zodiac members fled. But the authorities were baffled as to why they caused all this

carnage for nothing.

Back at CLAMP School, Wormmon, and the others told the Class Q, A and the remaining

Class C about what happened. Principal Dan became very concerned about these turn of events,

as they captured two of the DDS students, causing huge damage to several states, and managed

to defeat several Digimons.

One hour has passed, and Principal Dan received a phone call from none other than the Prime Minister

himself, Shinzo Abe. Prime Minister Abe told Principal Dan that several of the Japanese citizens,

mostly twin siblings, went missing without a trace. Principal Dan, for the first time, felt the pressure

building in, as problems began to pile in.

Both Principal Dan and Prime Minister Abe were told by their secretaries to look at the news flash,

as a satellite feed showed a live feed of To-Rasu, who was standing inside the military base of the

Japanese Armed Forces HQ, with all the corpse of the real soldiers and personnel piled up in one

corner. "Listen up, the Government of Japan. We demand that you'll pay us Y 100 Billion and

relinquish your authority to us within 12 hours. If you do not heed our demands, we'll launch a nuclear

missile onto one of the Japanese states. Here's a sample of what we mean about business.". Ohitsujiza

then entered the codes (being a computer programmer and master hacker, Ohitsujiza is really a pro

when figuring out the programs of the weapons) and soon, two missiles were launched, and landed

and obliterated Hakodate Island, leaving nothing but smoke (the island was reduced to ashes, and

the citizens living there are all disintegrated). The government of Japan, as well as the DDS students,

were all shocked, and The DDS students realized that the attack by the Zodiac at Odaiba and the

rest of the districts were only diversionary tactics, as they were busy fighting off the Zodiac members,

they didn't noticed that the rest of the Zodiac members were stealthily, and slowly, taking over the

military base. And with Ken and Daisuke held prisoner, and since they do not know where the

current Zodiac HQ was located, the DDS students were pretty much stuck.

**To Be Continued **

Hope you like this chapter. If you find it confusing due to the sudden turn of events, let me know,

and I'll answer them.

By now you figured out why all the fighting, and the sudden retreat by the Zodiac. Yes,

it was all a ruse to keep the authorities and the DDS students busy while the others were slowly

taking over the base. There they came up with a plan to pressure the government to make them

give in to their demands.

So how will the DDS students rise up to this challenge? And how will they flush the Zodiac out

of the military base without risking the explosion of the missiles?

And how will they be able to rescue Ken and Daisuke?

Stay tuned, as the battle of the wits will commence in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10 Zodiac Digest: Virgo

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Hi! Welcome to another Supplemental Chapter of Koudoutai.

In Book 1 (Koudoutai: The New Enemy), I put in the bios and

weapons of the 12 Zodiac members (chapter 3 and 6), but why another?

Update, as well as I'll be uploading the members individually, as opposed

to posting all of the members in one chapter, and that as the story progresses,

each of the Zodiac members undergo changes, as well as what's in store for

them. And let's not forget a more thorough profile for each of the Zodiac members

as well as spoilers for what in store for them in future chapters and fics.

So without further ado, the new updated version of the Zodiac info, from profile

to weapons, their first (to last) appearance, and what's in store for them in the

future story arc of Koudoutai.

I'll be posting the Zodiac roster according to the entry of every month. Kaniza

was the first to be posted since the start of Koudoutai story took place in June,

which was the start of the school year. Shishiza was the second. And here's the third member,

and the only female of the group:

Zodiac Entry # 3 

**Otomeza (_Virgo_)**

Name: Miho Kirishima

Occupation: Con-Artist; Thief; member of the Zodiac

Current Status: Active

Place of Birth: Nagasaki, Japan

First Appearance: Digimon: Fallen Angel Chapter 2

Profile:

Miho is the youngest, and the only female in the Zodiac organization. She and her

younger sister (name unrevealed) were raised in a broken family, and when the siblings

finished elementary, and are about to enter junior high, their parents went separate ways,

abandoning them. The Kirishima sisters supported themselves by stealing, pick pocketing,

and other forms of stealing. While the younger Kirishima was beginning to feel guilty, the

elder Kirishima has gotten the hang of it. Nevertheless, Their bond was so strong that they

vowed never to be separated.

But their vow was broken after the younger Kirishima was a victim of a random attack by

the criminally violent Takeshi Asakura. Miho vowed to find Asakura, who escaped after the murder,

and avenge her sister's death.

A year later, a mysterious man approached Miho, and offer her a way of solving her problem.

The man then told his companion, Suichi Kitaoka to explain the details. Miho, wanting to achieve

her mission of vengeance, as well as getting rich, readily accepts Kitaoka's offer. After

discerning her birth sign, she was given her her assigned armor and weapons. However,

to ensure that she won't turn against them, Ohitsujiza brainwashed her, making her "evil".

In her first recorded appearance, which was after the DDS' destruction, she was ordered

by to go to America to find the whereabouts of Mimi and Wallace. After finding the two

Chosen Children, and learning that they were a couple (Otomeza was in her civilian guise),

Otomeza told Sasoriza the details, and was told about the plan to ambush them.

Three days later, Miho disguised herself as a mother, and that her infant, which was just a

talking doll, and got Mimi and Wallace's attention when a wild Digimon appeared and

snatched the "baby" and returned to the Digimon world via a laptop. Mimi and Wallace

went after the Digimon who took the infant, inadvertedly fallen into a Zodiac trap.Miho

went to a public restroom and discarded her disguise. One of the witnesses happen to

saw the discarded disguise when a female decided to pee, and recognized the clothing,

and told authorities about this. One of Wallace's friend overheard this and contacted the

Chosen Children in Japan in hopes of saving Mimi and Wallace on time.

At the Digimon World, Sasoriza's plans worked. Rapidmon went after the flying Digimon

who took the infant, and Mimi, Wallace and Palmon where left behind, unable to catch up.

It was then that more wild Digimons appeared, and ambushed the two Chosen Children, while

Palmon evolved to Togemon and took on a huge Venomon. Two of the Chosen Children's allies,

Revolvermon and Starmon, happened to pass by and saw the commotion, and joined the fight.

Sasoriza then took the opportunity to grab Wallace and dragged him away to fight him alone.

Although Wallace managed to fight off Sasoriza, but Sasoriza's Advent cards were too much for

him, and was weakened, and later fell victim to Sasoriza's Final Vent, and ended up in a coma.

Sasoriza left the scene, and returned with Otomeza. Mimi's allies, the Geckomons appeared to

avenge their fallen fellow Geckomons' death after being killed by the Zodiac. Otomeza then rid

the Geckomons via her Final Vent. She and Sasoriza chased Mimi and the others and had them

trapped in an abandoned parking lot in a basement (in the Digimon world), where other Zodiac

members were waiting. Starmon was killed in the course of the attack, but the Zodiac were forced

to flee as Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Takeru, and Ken, along with their partner Digimons, arrived to help

Mimi. Wallace was taken to Harvard Medical Center, and remained in a coma.

Otomeza then was among the Zodiac members to undergo a mission in Scotland on behalf of

the British Library to force a Scottish archeologist to hand over a rare book believed to hold s

ecrets to life prolongment. They were then opposed by the Paper Sisters (from ROD The TV)

and the Chosen Children, and their Digimon partners. While the rest of the Zodiac managed to

overpower their opponents, Otomeza went after Koushiro and Kabuterimon, who took the book

with them, and the chase had them go airborne, and reached nearly the end of the Scottish border.

After a brief scuffle with Angemon, Otomeza finally managed to overpower both Digimons and took

off with the book, and met with the rest of the Zodiac members, and delivered the book to the

British Library. Junior, an ally of the Paper Sisters, followed the Zodiac, and destroyed the book

inside the British Library HQ and escaped. Although the mission seemingly failed, the British Library's

leader, Joseph Carpenter, aka the Joker, was impressed by the Zodiac's performance, nevertheless

paid them in full. The Zodiac then left for Japan.

Upon their return, the Zodiac's ally, the 2nd Digimon Emperor, suggested that they should

use the money to build a weapon to take over Japan, and then the rest of the world. Futagoza (Gemini)

appeared, and suggested that they should use the money to build a machine to control all identical twins

and use them as slave labor in taking over a military installation base in Mt. Bandai, then use the

warheads and missiles in forcing the Japanese government to meet their demands. To-Rasu accepts

the proposal, and gave the go signal. The 2nd Digimon Emperor, and another Zodiac member, Ohitsujiza,

build a machine to control Japan's identical twins.

Meanwhile, Otomeza and other Zodiac members caused widespread damage in several prefectures,

and clashed with the Chosen Children (some of the Chosens were members of DDS' Class C), and

successfully defeated an injured them. In reality, they were just distracting them so as to try out the mind

control machine and mesmerize the identical twins (Ohitsujiza, being a computer programmer and

hacker, managed to hack through Japan's various hospitals and National Statistic Office's database

and downloaded the records of the identical twins' records), subverting their wills, leaving them susceptible

to Futagoza's commands. They were taken inside the base and were ordered to dismantle several warheads

and place them inside a waiting truck to sell them to various international black markets. DDS,

the three CLAMP School Detectives, Koushiro, Mimi, Kabutrimon, Togemonm, Rapidmon,

and the Paper Sisters, managed to fought the Zodiac to a standstill, while Otomeza was forced

to retreat after a rematch with Takeru and Angemon, in which her battle robot, Siren, sustained

moderate damage for the first time. Futagoza then caused the explosion of the base by blowing up

the missiles and warheads, hoping the explosion would kill their enemies, and he and the Zodiac escaped.

DDS,and the rest survived. Otomeza is currently awaiting for another go signal from To-Rasu on

when to strike next. She is also unaware that her fellow Zodiac member, Mizugameza was really

Asakura, the man who killed her younger sister.

Height: 5'5

Weight: 115 lbs.

What's in store: Otomeza will play several key roles in the duration of this fic

and along the way she'll eventually turn face (in WWE terms, a "good guy"/heroine)

and will side with the heroes.

In Book 3 (scripts still pending), Otomeza will eventually discover Mizugameza's

identity, and a showdown will occur.

Otomeza may end up dying from an unknown circumstance, but before her death,

she'll commit one last act of goodness as atonement for her past crimes.

Appearance, Weapons and Specs:

Same as Kamen Rider Femme, in armor, and weapons. Her battle robot will resemble that of Angewomon.

Listed below are the links of what his appearance will be like and the full specs of her weapons and Battle Robot abilities:

**members . fortunecity . com /jillun/ryuuki/femme.html** - Virgo

Specifications

Sight: 8km

Hearing: 8km radius

Speed: 72km/h

High jump: 15m

Punch: 150 Attack Points

Kick: 300 Attack Points

Battle Robot

**Siren**

Height: 7.65m

Weight: 680kg

Flight speed: 600km/h

Resembled a female humanoid with wings.

Advent Cards

**Virgin Visor**

The card reader of Femme took the form of a rapier

**Siren **(4,000 Attack Points)

Summoned Siren.

**Sword Vent** (2,000 Attack Points)

Wing Slasher

A twin-blade naginata.

**Guard Vent** (2,000 Guard Points)

Wing Shield

A shield.

**Silent Vent** (3000 Guard Points)

Siren utters a feminine pitch, and the sound waves it produces causes the cancellation of

its targets' powers for a brief period of time.

**Final Vent** (5,000 Attack Points)

Tenshi Slash

Siren went behind Femme's enemies and flapped its wings. The gust it produced

propelled the targets towards Femme's swinging naginata, inflicting critical damage.

Hope you like my second installment of my new and improved Zodiac digest.

Keep reading because more of these are on the way.

To Be Continued

Hope you like this new supplementary chapter. This will type of chapter will pop out

in random times just to keep you entertained.

Now back to business, check back for next Chapter as the story will continue.

Reviews are Ok, just don't be abusive.


	11. Chapter 11 Bomb Disposal part 1

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Ok, folks Chapter 8's here. Here's the recap: The Zodiac, led by To-Rasu,

made an open attack on Odaiba, Kyushu, and Mt. Asahidake, and several of

the first batch Digimons and the Chosen Children responded, but despite their

efforts, they were sent to the hospital due to injuries inflicted by the Zodiac.

Four of the Class C members, Takeru, Hikari, Ken, and Daisuke managed to

repulse some of the Zodiac members, but Ken, Daisuke and V-Mon were injured

and ended up getting captured. Likewise, Tailmon, Wormmon, Patamon, Agumon,

Gabumon, and Ikkakumon were weakened and injured during the fight. In the end,

DDS and the Japanese Government realized that the attacks were meant as a distraction,

in which while they were busy fending off the attacking Zodiac, the rest of the Zodiac members

secretly, slowly, and stealthily overtaken the military base of the Japanese Armed Forces.

The Zodiac then made a live broadcast, and demanded that they pay the Zodiac Y 100 Billion

and turn their authorization control of Japan to them or they would threaten blowing up

several cities in Japan. To prove their point, they launched two missiles, and in five minutes,

Hakodate Island was reduced to nothingness, and all 2000 inhabitants were annihilated.

This sent the Japanese Government and DDS into a frenzy as they decided to find a way

of driving the Zodiac out the military installation.

- - -

Zodiac HQ, location unknown. Ken, Daisuke and V-Mon slowly woke up, and realized

that they were tied up in chains. Worse, they felt pain all over their bodies. They then recalled

that they were injured after being walloped by the Zodiac members that they faced. They tried

to move, but the injuries they've suffered were too much for them to bear, as they couldn't

move due to the fact they were bounded, and that they were injured.

- - -

**ALIVE A LIFE** by Rica Matsumoto

Asayake ni tsutsumarete hashiri-dashita yuku beki michi wo

Jounetsu no bekutoru ga boku no mune wo tsuranuite yuku

Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga atte mo

Yume yo Odore Kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Yume ni mukae mada bukiyou demo

Ikite iru hageshisa wo karada-juu de tashikametai

Taiyou ga toozakaru yami no naka de mayou toki demo

Me wo tojite mune ni aru koe wo kikeba susunde yukeru

Dare yori tsuyoku inochi no oto wo narashite

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu

Jama wa sasenai yowaki na sakebi furikaeru na michi wa haruka tsuzuite 'ku

Kokoro wo atsuku kibou no iro ni moyasou

Instrumental

Yume yo Odore kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu.

**Bomb Disposal Part 1**

7 pm. Class Q, A, and the remaining Class C members, Iori Hida, Hikari Kamiya,

and Miyako Inoue, decided to spend the night at CLAMP School, as they were going

to decide to conduct a plan of action on getting the Zodiac to leave the military installation.

Principal Dan, and his three DDS staffs, Hongou Tatsumi, Kotaro Nanami, and Shuno Katagiri,

all spend the night at CLAMP School, as they knew that this is one situation that needs immediate attention.

1:30 am. Military installation base, Mt. Bandai. Ohitsujiza and the 2nd Digimon Emperor

were looking at the screen of the computer. They scanned on how many missiles were there,

and how many nukes and warheads are there as well. Ohitsujiza then suggested that they sell

the nukes on the international black market. Futagoza, who was also watching the monitor,

then hatched an idea. "Gentlemen, I have an idea on how to add pressure on the government

and DDS.". Futagoza then told the two computer geniuses about his plan. To-Rasu and Sasoriza,

who happened to pass by, also heard of the plan and agreed to what Futagoza has in mind.

7 am, Odaiba. The residents were thrown into panic as they reported that a nuclear warhead

was placed in the center of the district, with a timer that was set to blow up in 10 minutes.

Class C was dispatched immediately to Odaiba to try and disarm the bomb, since there wasn't

enough time to evacuate all residents of Odaiba on time, as the resulting explosion will take out

the whole city of Odaiba, killing everyone there, and will result in radioactive contamination

similar to that of Chernobyl in Russia.

**To Be Continued**

Hope you like this chapter. If you find it confusing due to the sudden turn of events,

let me know, and I'll answer them.

It looks like the Zodiac are at it again, as they not only threaten to blow up islands

if they weren't paid, they decided to toy with DDS by threatening to blow up Odiaba

if the bomb wasn't successfully disarmed.

Check back on Chapter 9 to see what else does the Zodiac have in store for our heroes.


	12. Chapter 12 Bomb Disposal part 2

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Welcome to Chapter 9. Last time, there was a nuclear warhead missile

placed in the center of Odaiba, which would explode in 10 minutes.

Class C were sent there to disarm it. But little do our heroes know that

this was just a start of the Zodiac's reign of terror.

- - -

**ALIVE A LIFE** by Rica Matsumoto

Asayake ni tsutsumarete hashiri-dashita yuku beki michi wo

Jounetsu no bekutoru ga boku no mune wo tsuranuite yuku

Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga atte mo

Yume yo Odore Kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Yume ni mukae mada bukiyou demo

Ikite iru hageshisa wo karada-juu de tashikametai

Taiyou ga toozakaru yami no naka de mayou toki demo

Me wo tojite mune ni aru koe wo kikeba susunde yukeru

Dare yori tsuyoku inochi no oto wo narashite

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu

Jama wa sasenai yowaki na sakebi furikaeru na michi wa haruka tsuzuite 'ku

Kokoro wo atsuku kibou no iro ni moyasou

Instrumental

Yume yo Odore kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu.

**Bomb Disposal Part 2**

7:03 am. Class C arrived at Odaiba, and found the nuke, with seven minutes

to go before detonation starts. Miyako wasted no time in finding the right wires to

stop the timer. Hikari and Iori also scanned the body of the nuke to see if there's

another way of stopping the timer. Hawkmon and Armadimon also helped in.

7:05 am. Koushirou and Kabuterimon arrived. He tried cutting off several wires

he believed to be the ones connected the timer.

7:08 am, and time was running out, and 20 percent of the Odaiba population were

evacuated. Thinking fast, Koushiro used his laptop, and finally found the real wires

that would stop the timer. Koushiro and Miyako immediately cut offthe wires, and

the nuke was disarmed, with only 0:01 seconds on the timer. Everyone were relieved

that Odaiba was saved.

At the military installation base, Sasoriza grudgingly told Futagoza, Ohitsujiza, and

the 2nd Digimon Emperor that the first nuke was disarmed. The Digimon Emperor grinned

and said, "I know. There wasn't really a nuke there. Just a carbon copy.

We're doing this to humiliate them.". Sasoriza chuckled, as he realized that the

2nd Digimon Emperor has a point there.

Back at Odaiba, Class C and Koushiro were fuming that, after the bomb disposal unit arrived

and opened the missile, they found out that there wasn't any nuke warhead or other

radioactive elements. They realized that they were duped into thinking that there was a

bomb inside the missile.

7:30 am, CLAMP School. Principal Dan received another call that another missile was

found inside a nuclear power plant, and that it will detonate in 8 minutes. Class A were

dispatched and sent to Shikoku Island.

**To Be Continued**

Great…another bomb. Is it real, or a dud? Check back next chapter to see if its

dud or a spud. And let's hope Class A makes it out alive.


	13. Chapter 13 Bomb Disposal part 3

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Welcome to Chapter 10. Last time, there was a nuclear warhead missile

placed in the center of Odaiba, which would explode in 10 minutes. Class C

managed to disarm it, only to find out it was just a fake. But still, DDS did not

take any chances, as another warhead was found inside a nuclear power plant in

Shikoku Island, with the timer ticking in about 8 minutes. Class A were dispatched

to the Power Plant, via the Digital world, courtesy of Koushiro and Kabuterimon,

who went along with them to help them get there fast enough so as to not wasting valuable time.

- - -

**ALIVE A LIFE** by Rica Matsumoto

Asayake ni tsutsumarete hashiri-dashita yuku beki michi wo

Jounetsu no bekutoru ga boku no mune wo tsuranuite yuku

Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga atte mo

Yume yo Odore Kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Yume ni mukae mada bukiyou demo

Ikite iru hageshisa wo karada-juu de tashikametai

Taiyou ga toozakaru yami no naka de mayou toki demo

Me wo tojite mune ni aru koe wo kikeba susunde yukeru

Dare yori tsuyoku inochi no oto wo narashite

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu

Jama wa sasenai yowaki na sakebi furikaeru na michi wa haruka tsuzuite 'ku

Kokoro wo atsuku kibou no iro ni moyasou

Instrumental

Yume yo Odore kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu.

**Bomb Disposal Part 3**

7:13 am. Class A arrived at the nuclear power plant in Shikoku Island,

and found the nuke, with five minutes to go before detonation starts. Class A

starts to find the right wires that connects to the warhead's detonation timer.

7:15 am, two minutes have passed, and time was running out, and 20 percent

of the Shikoku Island's population were evacuated. But it was not enough, as those

who were evacuated were not safely far enough to escape the 50 km "danger zone".

7:17 am, with just one minute to go, Class A began to get frantic, as all the wires

they cut off didn't stop the timer, and the clock was ticking in 30 seconds. Yukihira and Kuniko

were determined to stop the detonation, despite sweating in fear. Koushiro couldn't find

the right wire connection despite using his laptop. As the timer reached 0, a door panel

at the tip of the warhead opened, and out came a flag (in Japanese text), saying

"Gotcha! Fooled you again, DDS suckers! Ha! Ha! Ha!". Koushiro and Class A were

starting to get furious, as they were again deceived by the Zodiac after Class C were being

duped by a fake bomb.

Soon the evacuation was called off, and the evacuees were sent back. As for Koushiro and

Class A, they returned to DDS and are awaiting further orders.

At the military installation base, Sasoriza was starting to get the hang of it, seeing the DDS students

getting pissed at the deception that the Zodiac had pulled. But the 2nd Digimon Emperor said

that it was just the tip of the iceberg, as he pressed a button, and in a matter of a minute and a half,

Shikoku Island was reduced to rubbles, with no survivors left. Class A were shocked upon

learning of the news, as they were sure that the warhead had no bomb in it before they left.

In fact, it was in the process of being dismantled by local bomb disposal units, and they wondered how it exploded.

To-Rasu contacted the government, and told them that Shikoku Island is yet another example

of what's in store for Japan unless their demands are met, and cut off the feed.

The Japanese Emperor then called for an emergency meeting to discuss what to do next.

**To Be Continued**

Great…another bomb. And this time it went off. At least Koushiro and Class A weren't there,

yet they were duped into thinking that it was just another carbon copy.

Now it's Class Q's turn to take the spotlight, but what will it be?

Another bomb? Or will they try to infiltrate the military base?

Find out as Chapter 11 is up and loading.


	14. Chapter 14 Zodiac Digest: Libra

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Hi! Welcome to another Supplemental Chapter of Koudoutai. In Book 1

(Koudoutai: The New Enemy), I put in the bios and weapons of the

12 Zodiac members (chapter 3 and 6), but why another? Update, as well as

I'll be uploading the members individually, as opposed to posting all of the members

in one chapter, and that as the story progresses, each of the Zodiac members undergo

changes, as well as what's in store for them. And let's not forget a more thorough profile

for each of the Zodiac member as well as spoilers for what in store for them in future chapters and fics.

So without further ado, the new updated version of the Zodiac info, from profile to

weapons, their first (to last) appearance, and what's in store for them in the future story arc of Koudoutai:

Zodiac Entry # 4 

**Tenbiza (_Libra_)**

Name: Unrevealed

Occupation: Member of the Zodiac

Current Status: Active

Place of Birth: Unrevealed

First Appearance: Detective School Q: Koudoutai: The New Enemy Chapter 10

Profile:

Tenbiza's profile is shrouded in mystery, and perhaps is the most enigmatic

member of the Zodiac. His reasons for being a Zodiac member is virtually unknown,

and perhaps is the very first Zodiac member to installed, as opposed to previous records

(within this and the other Koudoutai fic) that Sasoriza was the first to be recruited.

What is known, however is that Tenbiza is the right-hand man of the Zodiac's mysterious benefactor.

In his first appearance, he was seen alongside Uoza, defending Kyuu from Mizugameza's torture.

His second recorded appearance is when he, and Uoza were guarding the 2nd Digimon Emperor

while the rest of the Zodiac are demolishing DDS.

Uoza believed Tenbiza to be his childhood friend Miyuki Tezuka, as he knew that Tezuka was aware

of his reason of joining Zodiac. But the Tenbiza, who is a member of the Zodiac, was not really Tezuka.

The rest of the Zodiac, even Uoza, To-Rasu and Sasoriza, were unaware of Tenbiza's true nature.

But his role in the Zodiac was that of the balance. He plays the pacifier of the group whenever there is a

conflict, and even shows compassion to his enemy.

But during Sasoriza's attack on Mimi and Wallace in the Digimon World, Tenbiza, without Uoza's

knowledge, showed his mean streak by attacking Garurumon and Garudamon by stabbing them with

his Sword Vent. After that the Zodiac retreated after the rest of the Chosen Children and their Digimon

partners arrived.

Tenbiza hasn't been seen or heard of after that. Even To-Rasu was baffled as to why Tenbiza hasn't

answered to his summon, but the Zodiac's benefactor claimed that he sent Tenbiza on an errand,

and will soon rejoin the Zodiac's operations.

Height: 6'3

Weight: Unrevealed

What's in store: Tenbiza will be out for the remainder of this fic. But will appear within the end of this fic.

In Book 3, Tenbiza will show up, along with his killer weapons, and will play a major role

in the second half of Book 3's storyline.

Appearance, Weapons and Specs:

His appearance and battle robot will be the same as Kamen Rider Odin.

Like in Kamen Rider Ryuki TV series, Tenbiza will have teleportation powers,

just like Odin (as opposed to my previous Zodiac digest stating that Tenbiza will be a weaker version).

**members . fortunecity . com /jillun/ryuuki/odin.html - Libra**

Specifications

Sight: 20km

Hearing: 25km radius

Speed: 90km/h

High jump: 50m

Punch: 350 Attack Points

Kick: 500 Attack Points

Battle Robot 

**Gold Phoenix **

Length: 1.90m

Breadth (with wings spread): 4.30m

Weight: 110kg

Modeled after a phoenix.

Advent Cards

**Gold Visor**

The card reader of Odin took the form of a scepter tipped with a phoenix ornament.

**Gold Phoenix **(8,000 Attack Points)

Summoned Gold Phoenix.

**Sword Vent** (4,000 Attack Points)

Gold Saber

A pair of sabers.

**Guard Vent** (4,000 Guard Points)

Gold Shield

A shield..

**Time Vent** (? Points)

Reverts and manipulate the stream of Time.

**Steal Vent** (? Points)

Grabbed a weapon from his opponent.

**Final Vent** (10,000 Attack Points)

Eternal Chaos

Begins with Gold Phoenix lifting Tenbiza into mid-air and both slamming head down to his opponent

Hope you like my second installment of my new and improved Zodiac digest.

Keep reading because more of these are on the way.

**To Be Continued **

Hope you like this new supplementary chapter. This will type of chapter will pop out

in random times just to keep you entertained.

Now back to business, check back for next Chapter as the story will continue.

Reviews are Ok, just don't be abusive.


	15. Chapter 15 Zodiac Digest Scorpio

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Hi! Welcome to another Supplemental Chapter of Koudoutai. In Book 1

(Koudoutai: The New Enemy), I put in the bios and weapons of the 12 Zodiac members

(chapter 3 and 6), but why another? Update, as well as I'll be uploading the members

individually, as opposed to posting all of the members in one chapter, and that as the

story progresses, each of the Zodiac members undergo changes, as well as what's

in store for them. And let's not forget a more thorough profile for each of the Zodiac

member as well as spoilers for what in store for them in future chapters and fics.

So without further ado, the new updated version of the Zodiac info, from profile to weapons,

their first (to last) appearance, and what's in store for them in the future story arc of Koudoutai:

Zodiac Entry # 5

**Sasoriza (_Scorpio_)**

Name: Ichiko Dan (later changed his name to Itsuro Takimazawa)

Occupation: Businessman, Member of the Zodiac

Current Status: Active

Place of Birth: Tokyo, Japan

First Appearance: Detective School Q: Koudoutai: The New Enemy Chapter 5

Profile:

Ichicko Dan's history and reasons for joining the Zodiac, as well as his reason

for wanting Principal Dan, his elder brother, dead can be seen in the **Detective School Q** fic, **_My Brother's Keeper_**.

In his first recorded appearance, Sasoriza was rather impatient in wanting to ruin his brother,

Morihiko's prized heritage: the destruction of DDS. But To-Rasu always assured to

Sasoriza that DDS will get its dues.

Sasoriza's next recorded appearance was during the Virus attack chapter, where in Mimi,

Wallace, their partner Digimons, and several Geckomons invaded the Zodiac'sfirst HQ en route

to rescuing Kyuu. The rescue mission was successful, and another DDS student, Kazuma Narusawa,

succeeded in eliminating the virus threat. Sasoriza was angered by this and became more determined

to destroy DDS. At this point, the 2nd Digimon Emperor, Garou Giovanni, an old rival of Ken Ichijouji,

appeared, and offered his services to the Zodiac (Garou Giovanni, aka the 2nd Digimon Emperor,

first appeared in **Ghost Stories**: **_St. Valentine's Massacre_**. Note: Ghost Stories is the U.S. title

of the anime **Ghosts at School**). There he showed the Zodiac his areas of specialties.

The Zodiac, including the "benefactor", were impressed at Giovanni's showmanship that they

allowed him to join their ranks.

Sasoriza was among the first six Zodiac members to invade DDS by entering the Digimon world,

then exiting through PC's and laptops. Once inside, the Zodiac disabled several communication

lines to prevent DDS from calling for help. While the others were killing and injuring several DDS students,

Sasoriza sneaked his way inside principal Dan's office, and took out Shuno Katagiri. Principal Dan

was not aware of Sasoriza's real identity. As Sasoriza was about to kill Morihiko, Mimi and Wallace

came and broke up the murder attempt. While Wallace carried an unconscious Katagiri, Mimi kept

Sasoriza busy, while Togemon grappled along with Sasoriza's battle robot, Scorponok.

Sasoriza's fight with Mimi was cut short when, receiving a call from To-Rasu saying that all Zodiac

members must evacuate, Sasoriza grudgingly left. After confirming the Zodiac's evacuation, To-Rasu

used his Final Vent to topple DDS and its foundation.

A few days later, Sasoriza learned that half of the DDS students survived. His obsession in taking

out his brother shifted to Mimi. Upon learning of Mimi's relationship with Wallace, and that she and

Wallace are residing at the US, Sasoriza and Otomeza hatched a plan to ambush them.

The plan worked as Sasoriza severely injured Wallace through his Final Vent, and was about to finish

off Mimi with another Final Vent, but Starmon took the attack to save Mimi. Sasoriza and the rest of

the Zodiac were forced to retreat as other Chosen children arrived.

His next recorded exploits was in Scotland, along with To-Rasu, Mizugameza, Uoza, Otomeza,

and the 1st Iteza (Sagittarius), were in he and the Zodiac members were hired by the British Library

to blackmail a Scottish archeologist to hand over a rare book in exchange for the archeologist's family.

During this course of events, Sasoriza and Mimi resumed their battle, and finally bested Mimi. He even

defeated Togemon by using the Copy Vent, copying the appearance and power of Garurumon.

In the end, the Zodiac succeeded in retrieving the book, but was destroyed by Junior. But still the

Zodiac were paid after their performance in dealing with the Paper Sisters and the Digimons.

In his latest activities, Sasoriza participated in a plan that was hatched by To-Rasu and

Futagoza (Gemini) to take over a military base in Mt. Bandai to gain control of the missiles and the

warheads. Although they succeeded in taking control of the base, the combine efforts of Class Q,

the CLAMP School Detectives, the Paper Sisters, Junior, Mimi, Togemon, and Rapidmon forced

the Zodiac to abandon the base after Futagoza used his Strike Vent to cause the missile and the warheads

to explode, causing the base to cave in, in an effort to rid the detective team. The Zodiac escaped, but

the detective team survived, but half of the victims that the detective teams they intended to save were killed.

Sasoriza , and the rest of the Zodiac are currently hatching up a new plan to recover their financial losses.

Height: 5'10

Weight: 185 lbs.

What's in store: Sasoriza's mission on killing or maiming his brother will continue until the end of this fic.

He'll also be targeting Mimi should she get in his way again. And will be participating in future Zodiac operation within this fic.

In Book 3, his identity will be discovered by his brother and DDS. A renunion of shorts will be short-lived, however.

Appearance, Weapons and Specs:

His appearance and battle robot will be the same as Kamen Rider Verde. As for his battle robot, it will

resemble that of a humanoid scorpion.

**members . fortunecity . com /jillun/ryuuki/verde.html - Scorpio**

Specifications

Sight: 20km

Hearing: 10km radius

Speed: 60km/h

High jump: 25m

Punch: 230 Attack Points

Kick: 300 Attack Points

Battle Robot

**Scorponok**

Length: 5.90m

Weight: 360kg

High jump: 60m

Resembling a cross between a scorpion and a humanoid, Scorponok possessed

camouflage ability similar to that of a chameleon, and could extend its tail to 600m long.

Advent Cards 

**Scorpio Visor **

Length: 0.35m

Width: 0.15m

Weight: 1.8kg

Resembling the head of a scorpion, this card reader of Sasoriza was mounted on his left thigh.

**Scorponok** (4,000 Attack Points)

Summoned Biogreeza.

**Clear Vent **

Rendered Sasoriza transparent.

**Hold Vent** (2,000 Attack Points)

Scorpo-Whip

Radius: 0.06m

Thickness: 0.09m

Full length: 600m

Weight: 1kg

Speed: 200km/h

A thin, copper wire-like whip that resembles a scorpion's tail. It has electrical

equipments which is designed to electrocute a person. The tip of the Scorpo-Whip

is coated with heavy doses of a scorpion's venom, and if it penetrated a victim's skin,

the venom will be injected into a victim's bloodstream. Sasoriza's primary weapon.

**Final Vent** (5,000 Attack Points)

Death Banish Scorponok extends its tail and wraps it to a high bar,then swings

towards Sasoriza, grabbing him by his claws, and brings him towards Sasoriza's target.

Once Sasoriza grabs his target Scorponok will throw both Sasoriza and his target into the air,

setting the stage for Sasoriza to perform a deadly mid-air piledriver to be delivered by Sasoriza

immediately afterwards, and after executing the piledriver, Sasoriza makes sure its target's head is

impaled to the ground. .

**Copy Vent **

A generic card that could be used by any of the 12 Zodiac members.

It allowed Sasoriza to mimic the power and appearance of his opponent for a

certain moment of time. Compare with Uoza's Copy Vent card.

**Hyper Vent **

A generic card that could be used by any of the 12 Zodiac members.

It causes Sasoriza's battle robot tranform from robot form to scorpion form.

In scorpion form, it's tail can fire lasers capable of disintegrating a target in less than a minute.

Can be used to turn Scoponok to revert back to its robot form. Compare with Uoza's Hyper Vent card.

Hope you like my second installment of my new and improved Zodiac digest.

Keep reading because more of these are on the way.

**To Be Continued **

Hope you like this new supplementary chapter. This will type of chapter will pop out

in random times just to keep you entertained.

Now back to business, check back for next Chapter as the story will continue.

Reviews are Ok, just don't be abusive.


	16. Chapter 16 Search and Rescue part 1

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Welcome to Chapter 11. First, Zodiac were true to their word

by threatening to blow up portions of Japan if their demands were

not met. They meant business as Hakodate Island, and now

Shikoku Island were reduced to nothingness, with 5000 people

dead in a matter of 30 minutes. And both the Japanese government

and DDS were in a frenzy, as Ken and Daisuke remain missing and

believed to be held prisoners at the hands of the Zodiac, at the same

time, they were caught off guard as they were duped into thinking that

the fake bomb in Shikoku Island wouldn't blow up.

Meanwhile, Class Q were preparing themselves in case Zodiac comes

up with a new threat.

- - -

**ALIVE A LIFE** by Rica Matsumoto

Asayake ni tsutsumarete hashiri-dashita yuku beki michi wo

Jounetsu no bekutoru ga boku no mune wo tsuranuite yuku

Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga atte mo

Yume yo Odore Kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Yume ni mukae mada bukiyou demo

Ikite iru hageshisa wo karada-juu de tashikametai

Taiyou ga toozakaru yami no naka de mayou toki demo

Me wo tojite mune ni aru koe wo kikeba susunde yukeru

Dare yori tsuyoku inochi no oto wo narashite

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu

Jama wa sasenai yowaki na sakebi furikaeru na michi wa haruka tsuzuite 'ku

Kokoro wo atsuku kibou no iro ni moyasou

Instrumental

Yume yo Odore kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu.

**Tracking The Signal and Careful Planning**

Six hours have passed, and the Government of Japan has

not yet made any official announcement regarding the Zodiac's

demand. The military officials were hard pressed on the corner

as they try to come up with a way of infiltrating the base without

provoking the Zodiac into firing the rest of the warhead on Japan.

In fact they fear that they might fire the warheads on neighboring countries,

like Japan and Korea. Then Defense Minister Artemio Yamagata

(not related to the Samurai-X character) received a phone call from

CLAMP School, saying that they have a way of infiltrating the base.

Two hours later (in a total of eight hours after the first demand, which

means it's four hours before the deadline), Yamagata arrived and entered

the conference room. And there he was debriefed by Koushiro and Miyako

about what they're going to do.

Koushiro said that he managed to trace the signal of Ken and Daisuke through

their Digi-crests, hence they can track down their whereabouts, and possibly

the where the warheads are stored. At the same time, Koushiro said that Ken

showed him how to use the Black Spiral rings in disabling a Digimon. He then

said that he'll modify it a little so that he can apply it on the warheads, disabling them.

Miyako told Yamagata that the Black Spiral rings acts as a virus of sorts.

Their discussion was interrupted by a phone call. It was Yumiko Readman

(from ROD The TV), calling through her mobile phone. She told Principal Dan

that several twins, mostly teenagers, were walking like zombies, all heading in the

direction of Itoigawa, and were entering a yellow square. She also said that a man in

black armor was "navigating" the possessed twins in entering the yellow square. Principal Dan

and DDS, as well as Yamagata, were baffled on why only twins are acting strange and not all of

the citizens. "Futagoza", a voice said. It was Akira of the CLAMP School Detective team.

"Futagoza means Gemini. So that means he's the one responsible for the bombing incident

in Tokyo Business District.". Kyuu then got an idea. He took the phone from Principal Dan

and asked Yumiko if Anita and Junior are with her. When Yumiko said yes,

Kyuu suggested that Anita and Junior disguised themselves as twins so that they

can infiltrate the military base, while the rest will try to find a way in.

Koushiro then found the signal of Ken and Daisuke's crests. Looking at the laptop,

they traced the Zodiac HQ, which was located in Naze, in the southwest island of Nansei.

Miyako and Iori were dispatched to head to Nansei Island to rescue Ken and Daisuke.

Meanwhile, Yamagata showed to DDS the map of the military installation

base in Mt. Bandai. Megumi, using her photographic memory, memorized

the areas, as well as the short cuts, and where the hidden passages are.

Koushiro, however, cautioned them that they are short-handed for the moment,

as he wasn't sure if all of the Zodiac members are there, since he wasn't sure if

there are other Zodiac members who are guarding Ken and Daisuke.

Yumiko, who was still on the line, suggested that Maggie and Michelle will go

with them, while Nancy and Drake will try to find a way of disarming the warheads

so that they won't be launched. Mimi also volunteered to come along. Palmon and

Terriermon also stood forward and volunteered as well. "Then it's settled. Class Q,

Mimi, Maggie and Michelle, Nancy and Drake will go and infiltrate the base.

Miyako and Iori will go to Zodiac HQ in Naze to rescue Ken and Daisuke.".

The three CLAMP School detective team then volunteered to accompany Iori and

Miyako. Headmistress Ohkawa then gave them her approval, and in less than two

minutes, all went to their assigned destinations. Yamagata prayed that the DDS and

CLAMP School students will succeed in their missions, as the fate of Japan lies in their hands.

**To Be Continued**

Alright, DDS and CLAMP School students are going to undergo a very dangerous mission.

Iori and Miyako, along with Armadimon and Hawkmon, will infiltrate the Zodiac HQ

to rescue Ken and Daisuke.

Class Q, Mimi (with Palmon and Terriermon), Maggie, Michelle, and the

CLAMP School team will try to infiltrate the military base by passing through t

he hidden passages. Anita and Junior are going to dress up like twins and follow

the mesmerized twins to where they were heading. And once the heroes entered

the base, they are going to disarm the warhead without triggering the launching sequence.

Will they accomplish it on time?

Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	17. Chapter 17 Search and Rescue part 2

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Chapter 12 is up. And it's Class Q's turn to take the spotlight, as they,

along with some help, are going to infiltrate the military base in Mt. Bandai in

an effort to stop the Zodiac from launching the rest of the warheads.

Meanwhile, Iori and Miyako are heading towards Nansei Island to rescue

Ken and Daisuke, not knowing that someone is watching over the prisoners.

- - -

Ken and Daisuke tried to struggle their way out, but the chains were bound

tightly around their wrists and ankles. Mizugameza came, and gleefully punched

Daisuke on the gut, eliciting cries of pain from the teenager. V-Mon, on the

other hand, remained unconscious due to the injuries he suffered earlier in the

battle. He too was bounded by chains.

Ken gritted his teeth, as he realized that this Zodiac member is a ruthless killer,

after receiving information that he killed several DDS students during the

Zodiac infiltration of DDS several months ago (see **_Koudoutai: The New Enemy_**).

- - -

**ALIVE A LIFE** by Rica Matsumoto

Asayake ni tsutsumarete hashiri-dashita yuku beki michi wo

Jounetsu no bekutoru ga boku no mune wo tsuranuite yuku

Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga atte mo

Yume yo Odore Kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Yume ni mukae mada bukiyou demo

Ikite iru hageshisa wo karada-juu de tashikametai

Taiyou ga toozakaru yami no naka de mayou toki demo

Me wo tojite mune ni aru koe wo kikeba susunde yukeru

Dare yori tsuyoku inochi no oto wo narashite

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu

Jama wa sasenai yowaki na sakebi furikaeru na michi wa haruka tsuzuite 'ku

Kokoro wo atsuku kibou no iro ni moyasou

Instrumental

Yume yo Odore kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu.

The Rescue Operation 

Nine hours have passed, and three hours left before the ultimatum.

One of the generals suggested that they sent air strike units to bombard

the base. Defense Minister Artemio Yamagata said that the DDS students

are on their way there, and are going to disarm the warheads by deactivating

their mechanisms. But the general reasoned that with only three hours left,

they (the DDS students) don't have enough time since there are more than

10 warheads stored inside the base. It was then that Japan's current Emperor,

Emperor Akihito, arrived, and overheard the discussion. He said that the country's

citizens are his first priority, so he gave the order to launch an air strike on the last

30 minutes of the deadline should there's no report from DDS about what they did

to the warheads.

Naze, Nansei Island. Miyako and Iori arrived safely there via the Digital gate,

and came out of a PC inside an internet shop. Following the signal, they soon f

ound their destination, as they realized that the signal came from an abandoned warehouse.

Hawkmon then put on a "chicken suit" to disguise himself, and flew to the window,

and went inside, and slightly opened the gate. Iori and Miyako entered, and are now inside.

They then quietly scrolled the whole warehouse, until hearing Daisuke's cries of pain,

and Mizugameza's maniacal laughter. Following the sound, which led them to a hidden

basement, they found the two teens and an unconscious Digimon. Miyako then told Hawkmon,

who removed his disguise, to evolve to keep Mizugameza busy while she tries to free

the others. Hawkmon nodded and began to evolve.

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Hawkmon armor digivolves…to Shurimon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Shurimon then went into action, and tackled Mizugameza from behind, keeping him

away from his captives. Miyako and Armadimon then freed Ken, Daisuke and V-Mon

from the chains and dragged them outside of the warehouse, and inside the internet shop,

where the PC was still left open. Shurimon then managed to get away from Mizugameza,

and followed the others, who have entered the Digital gate. Shurimon then entered as well,

and pulled the plug to deactivate the PC so that they won't be pursued by Mizugameza.

Mizugameza was too late when he arrived at the shop. There he went into a fit of rage,

smashing the shop.

Meanwhile, Class Q and the others managed to arrive at Mt. Bandai, as they were

all inside the Digimon world via Kazuma's laptop. Kazuma traveled there by himself

by hitching a ride, who happened to be heading to Mt. Bandai, and got there quite fast.

Looking at his watch, it was just two hours away before Zodiac will get an answer from t

he Japanese Government on whether they'll pay the Zodiac and turn over the c

onstitutional control to them or not. Opening the laptop, Megumi was sent out, as her

photographic memory enables her to find the hidden passage that would lead them inside of the base.

**To Be Continued**

Alright, the DDS and CLAMP School students are now inside, and a firefight will ensue shortly.

On the other hand, Ken and Daisuke were successfully rescued, and are now

undergoing treatment. What would the Zodiac do when Mizugameza told them about

what happened? And what would they do if they are being infiltrated by the detective students?

Find out in Chapter 13.

Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	18. Chapter 18 Search and Rescue part 3

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Chapter 13 is up. And it's Class Q's turn to take the spotlight, as they,

along with some help, are going to infiltrate the military base in Mt. Bandai

in an effort to stop the Zodiac from launching the rest of the warheads.

Class Q and the rest are now inside the base via the hidden passageway,

and are now in the central basement of the military base.

- - -

Ken and Daisuke are currently confined at the Odaiba General Hospital.

Miyako told Principal Dan that the warehouse was only a hideout to keep

their prisoners hidden, and so they failed to find the Zodiac base. Principal Dan

then told Miyako and Iori that they'll be on standby in case of an emergency.

Meanwhile, Kazuma opened the laptop, and the rest got out of the Digimon World.

Everyone then braced themselves in case they are being spotted. And pray that they'll

put a stop to this ransom business.

- - -

ALIVE A LIFE by Rica Matsumoto

Asayake ni tsutsumarete hashiri-dashita yuku beki michi wo

Jounetsu no bekutoru ga boku no mune wo tsuranuite yuku

Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga atte mo

Yume yo Odore Kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Yume ni mukae mada bukiyou demo

Ikite iru hageshisa wo karada-juu de tashikametai

Taiyou ga toozakaru yami no naka de mayou toki demo

Me wo tojite mune ni aru koe wo kikeba susunde yukeru

Dare yori tsuyoku inochi no oto wo narashite

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu

Jama wa sasenai yowaki na sakebi furikaeru na michi wa haruka tsuzuite 'ku

Kokoro wo atsuku kibou no iro ni moyasou

Instrumental

Yume yo Odore kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu.

Infiltration 

Kinta checked his watch, and told everyone that they have

two hours left before the Zodiac ultimatum runs out. Everyone

then stepped on the gas pedal and exited the hidden passage and

went into the entrance of the base by exiting the sewers.

Through Megumi's photographic memory, Class Q, Mimi, and the

Paper Sisters made their way through the unexplored areas inside the base.

Then they decided to hide behind a corner, as they saw more than 50 dozen twins,

led by Futagoza (Gemini), marching along. The last two persons in the line

were wearing rayban shades, which Michelle recognized them, as she

bought it for Anita and Junior as Christmas presents, and immediately recognized

them as Anita and Junior, recalling that Yumiko sent the two adolescents to

disguise themselves as twins to infiltrate the military base. Class Q and the rest secretly

followed the possessed twins, and were shocked at what they saw: there were several

other twins there, all in a slave labor-like fashion in the weapons area. "They're dismantling

some of the warheads." Kinta whispered. "I see. All this time, they're making all these

threats just to keep us busy so that we wouldn't notice this." Kazuma responded.

"And once all the warheads are dismantled, save for the ones they'll be using to bombard

their targets, they'll carry it to their base, and sell them to an international black market.".

At that moment, Mizugameza appeared, and told To-Rasu, who was present,

what happened. "It doesn't matter. They do not know were we are, and the two Chosens

are too injured to interfere. And as long as we keep them at bay with our threats, they

won't dare make a move on us. And if by deadline they wouldn't give us what we want,

we'll blow them up.". Sasoriza came and said, "Just received news from Yagiza (Capricorn).

He overheard the guards saying that Class Q are on their way here.". To-Rasu was a

bit surprised, but maintain his composure. "Fools. They think they can barge their way

through here? How pathetic. Giovanni! Can you use that Star Blazer machine to possess

more twins?". The 2nd Digimon Emperor came and said, "Yes. Not a problem. Also,

I've enhanced it so that I can apply it on other twins in neighboring countries, so that we

can use them to disrupt other countries, or better yet, have them come here, and in less

than a month, we can have our own private army." The 2nd Digimon Emperor then presented

to him what appeared to be a combination of a photograph-like making machine

and a huge telescope that can be found in observatory labs, filled with several

scientific equipments. And inside the monitors are a wide array of database where

he and Ohitsujiza could hack into the hospital records so that they can find records of

whether there are identical twins or not born there. And if they did find them, they'll

hack it to the records to find their address then pinpointed the machine towards their

targets, and fire plant-like seeds and injected them painlessly into their nervous systems

and then fire the beam to activate it, and in less than a minute, the twins are under their control.

It turns out that, after the Zodiac completed their assignment in Scotland, The Zodiac,

through Ohitsujiza and the 2nd Digimon Emperor, with some suggestion from Futagoza,

created the Star Blazer machine to take control of the Japanese citizens, but Futagoza

suggested to possess the twins so that they can do errands and use them as cover to infiltrate

the military base, and the rest is history.

Koushiro and Mimi, and the rest were angered at what the Zodiac just did, and decided

to begin their plans, but delayed it a bit at the sudden turn of events. Futagoza then noticed

that two of their "slaves" were wearing shades, and immediately removed them, along with

their wigs, revealing Anita and Junior's real appearance. Junior, using his Phasing ability, took

Anita with him, and phased below the ground in an effort to escape, but were halted as

To-Rasu pointed his card reader (a sub-machine gun) at one of the possessed twins,

threatening to blow them up if they do not cease and desist. Reluctantly, Anita and Junior

surrendered, and Mizugameza struck them from behind, knocking them out.

Koushiro then decided to try out Ken's plans: sending the Black Spiral rings to the

remaining Warheads in hopes of preventing them from launching it towards the "hot" areas in Japan.

**To Be Continued**

In just a matter of minutes, a huge fight will take place inside the base. And will

Koushiro's attempts to shut down the remaining warheads will ensure Japan's safety?

What about the possessed twins? How will they stop the Zodiac without harming them

considering that there are about 60 pairs of twins from all over Japan?

And will they stop Zodiac on time before the last 30 minute mark expires?

Find out in Chapter 14.

Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	19. Chapter 19 Search and Rescue part 4

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Chapter 14 is up. And it's Class Q's turn to take the spotlight, as they,

along with some help, are going to infiltrate the military base in Mt. Bandai

in an effort to stop the Zodiac from launching the rest of the warheads.

Class Q and the rest, who are now inside the base via the hidden passageway,

learned about the secret on how the Zodiac used tactics in making ransom threats

and how the bombing in the Tokyo Business District was made. With time

running out, Class Q and the rest of the heroes began to take a plan of action

to deactivate the remaining warheads and rescue the missing twins.

- - -

Koushiro began to fondle his fingers on the laptop's keypads, and was starting

to activate the Digital gate to activate the Black spiral rings. Mimi said that Class Q

will have to stay behind since the Zodiac believed that Class Q only will be here,

but not the Digimons or the Paper Sisters. Class Q agreed, and Mimi. Palmon

and Terriermon then approach the Zodiac in an effort to distract them, while

Koushiro was still activating the Black Spiral Twins, while Class Q sneaked their

way to a hidden passageway, only to discover that Shishiza and Otomeza were already

done loading 75 percent of the dismantled warheads into the trailer truck, and are ready

to go, as the drivers were possessed twins. Shishiza saw them and inserted a card into

his Leo Visor. "**STRIKE VENTO**". Armed with his lion gauntlets, Shishiza told

Otomeza to get going while he holds off Class Q.

- - -

**ALIVE A LIFE** by Rica Matsumoto

Asayake ni tsutsumarete hashiri-dashita yuku beki michi wo

Jounetsu no bekutoru ga boku no mune wo tsuranuite yuku

Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga atte mo

Yume yo Odore Kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Yume ni mukae mada bukiyou demo

Ikite iru hageshisa wo karada-juu de tashikametai

Taiyou ga toozakaru yami no naka de mayou toki demo

Me wo tojite mune ni aru koe wo kikeba susunde yukeru

Dare yori tsuyoku inochi no oto wo narashite

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu

Jama wa sasenai yowaki na sakebi furikaeru na michi wa haruka tsuzuite 'ku

Kokoro wo atsuku kibou no iro ni moyasou

Instrumental

Yume yo Odore kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu.

**Stepping Up with the Offensive Part 1**

Class Q side stepped into several directions just to avoid getting slashed from

the long, lion claws of Shishiza. Ryu, Kyuu and Megumi saw the trailer truck

already starting its engine and was beginning to move. The three teens then

hopped aboard the the trucks trailer, holding onto the backdoor, and the three

were now moving along with the truck, as it leaves the base, unaware that

Otomeza was also there. Kinta, being a martial arts expert, kept Shishiza at bay.

Mimi stood face to face with To-Rasu, Sasoriza, Ohitsujiza Futagoza and Mizugameza.

She knew that they're very hard to deal with, so she turned to Palmon and Terriermon

and told them it's time for some action.

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Palmon changes…to Togemon!

Terriiermon armor Digivolves…to Rapidmon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

But before Rapidmon and Togemon begin their offensive, The Zodiac responded by

being defensive. To-Rasu inserted a card into his card reader and activate it.

"**ADVENTO**". A yellow square appeared and out came Magnu-Giga. Rapidmon fired

his Tri-Beam, but Magnugiga stood its ground, seemingly unaffected by the Tri-Beam.

To-Rasu used Magnu-Giga as a shield, hiding behind the metallic Minotaur while firing

his weapon, his card reader, while Rapidmon fires back.

Mimi then takes on Sasoriza while Togemon tangles with Scorponok, and Mizugameza

is indulging himself with Maggie and Michelle, and even summoned Venosnaker to finish them off.

Meanwhile, Ohitsujiza and Futagoza were placing the dismantled warheads inside

a huge sack, while the 2nd Digimon Emperor used the Star Blazer to use the

possessed twins as shields to get their enemies to stop their attack. But as he was

about to activate it, he saw a familiar face flying towards the Star Blazer. It was **Uoza** (**Pisces**).

The 2nd Digimon Emperor was shaken with fear, for he was sure that he killed him months ago.

He then saw him riding **Exo-Diver**, and realized that he activated the Final Vent.

The 2nd Digimon Emperor jumped out of the Star Blazer machine, and Uoza's Final Vent

demolished the Star Blazer Machine. The possessed twins were free from the Zodiac's control,

and fell to the ground unconscious. Ohitsujiza pulled the 2nd Digimon Emperor to safety,

and teleported to Zodiac HQ via the yellow square, while Futagoza faced off with Uoza.

Outside, on the mountain road, leading away from Mt. Bandai, Kyuu and Ryu were

facing Otomeza, but the three combatants were starting to sway as the trailer truck was

driving in a zigzag motion. Megumi, who was climbing sideways on the right side of the truck,

managed to reach the driver side, only to see the driver, a pair of twin girls, slumped on

the seat. Megumi made her way in, and took control of the steering wheel. Ryu and Kyuu

then tackled Otomeza not realizing that she activated the Virgin Visor, and Siren was summoned.

Siren then grabbed Kyuu and Ryu and hovered in the air, intending to drop them on the hills.

**To Be Continued**

Since the fight would be long, I can't place the rest of the events here, so find out in

Chapter 15 to see what happens next.

In the meantime, the clock is ticking, and the heroes have less than 20 minutes before the

30-minute deadline in which the general will order for an all-out air strike. Will Koushiro

deactivate the remaining warheads on time?

Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	20. Chapter 20 Search and Rescue part 5

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Chapter 15 is up, folks. And Class Q, Mimi, Koushiro, and the

Paper Sisters are hard-pressed to the corner as they realized that time was

running out, they have to deactivate the warheads before To-Rasu launches

them towards the capital of Japan.

Although they succeeded in freeing the twins from enslavement (thanks to Uoza),

they still have to stop the Zodiac and drive them out of the base.

- - -

Koushiro continued to fondle his fingers on the laptop's keypads, and although

the Digital gate was activated the Black spiral rings are still far from being activated,

as Koushiro will have to wait for five more minutes before the Black Spiral rings

are fully energized and activated. Koushiro then saw Mimi being cornered by

To-Rasu and Sasoriza. Rapidmon and Togemon were busy taking down

Magnu-Giga, and Mimi was in trouble. Koushiro told Tentamon to evolve and help

Mimi. Tentamon reluctantly nodded, as doing so will leave Koushiro open to attacks.

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Tentamon changes…to Kabuterimon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Kabuterimon used his electricity to keep To-Rasu and Sasoriza away from Mimi,

saving her. And Mimi and Kabuterimon began to counter-attack

- - -

**ALIVE A LIFE** by Rica Matsumoto

Asayake ni tsutsumarete hashiri-dashita yuku beki michi wo

Jounetsu no bekutoru ga boku no mune wo tsuranuite yuku

Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga atte mo

Yume yo Odore Kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Yume ni mukae mada bukiyou demo

Ikite iru hageshisa wo karada-juu de tashikametai

Taiyou ga toozakaru yami no naka de mayou toki demo

Me wo tojite mune ni aru koe wo kikeba susunde yukeru

Dare yori tsuyoku inochi no oto wo narashite

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu

Jama wa sasenai yowaki na sakebi furikaeru na michi wa haruka tsuzuite 'ku

Kokoro wo atsuku kibou no iro ni moyasou

Instrumental

Yume yo Odore kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu.

**Stepping Up with the Offensive Part 2**

Kinta surprisingly kept Shishiza at bay, using his martial arts moves in

keeping Shishiza off his feet. Pissed, Shishiza activated his Leo Visor

by inserting a card. "**ADVENTO**". Kinta sweat-dropped as Animus

appeared from the yellow square, and began to chase hin around. Shishiza

then saw Koushiro tinkering with his laptop. He realized that Koushiro was

up to something and decided to finish him off.

At the roadside of Mt. Bandai, Siren was high enough to drop Ryu and Kyuu,

and it did so, as Ryu and Kyuu were dropped off to die, but were caught by

Takeru and Angemon. Angemon then went towards Siren and put her out of

commission. "**HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE**!". Siren's face was heavily dented

and fell towards a thick forest.

They then saw the truck stopped and Otomeza dragging Megumi by her hair

out of the truck. Kyuu went ballistic and jumped from Angemon and landed on top

of Otomeza, causing her to release Megumi. Kyuu then pounded on Otomeza,

ignoring the pain on both his hands, since Otomeza

was in her armored form. She then threw Kyuu aside, but when she saw

Angemon, and realized that Siren was heavily damaged, she retreated via the

yellow square. Kyuu and Megumi hugged each other in relief. Ryu then saw

Takeru clutching his wounds, indicating that he escaped from the hospital.

Takeru told the three Class Q students that he was informed by Miyako

about what was happening and he and Angemon hurriedly went here and saw Siren.

They then radioed Miyako, telling her that the dismantled warheads were secured.

Back at the military base, Shishiza was slowly sneaking his way behind Koushiro,

and was about to pounce on him when Anita and Junior, who managed to recover

themselves, hurled themselves towards Shishiza, dragging them away.

The Black Spiral rings were finally activated, and the rings went towards the

computer that was connected to the ignition of the warheads, and soon it was rendered inoperable.

Elsewhere, Futagoza and Uoza where fighting, and in the course of the battle,

Uoza tripped Futagoza, causing him to get entangled on some high tension wires,

electrocuting him. And in a matter of seconds, 80 percent of the base suffered a

power failure, almost darkening the whole area, but emergency powers lit up,

and most areas of the base were lit up. Futagoza staggered and told To-Rasu

to gather the rest, saying that he will use his last ditch effort to finish off their

opponents. After gathering the rest of the Zodiac members, Futagoza inserted

a card into card reader, the Drag Visor, and a voice confirmed the card insertion.

"**STRIKE VENTO**". A huge, black Chinese dragon, named Dragblacker,

appeared, and spit out what appeared to be a gauntlet resembling the head of

Dragblacker. The gauntlet inserted into Futagoza's right hand, and made a

punching gesture, and Dragblacker spit out a huge ball of black flames, hitting

the warheads and missiles. Koushiro realized what was going to happen, and

everyone entered a vent which leads them down, just as the missiles and the

warheads exploded, and the base exploded, with the flames making its way

out of the roof, and into the sky, forming a mushroom-like explosion. The Zodiac

teleported safely to their HQ, thinking that the explosion had killed the DDS students

and their allies.

**To Be Continued**

That was suicidal! Blowing up the warheads and missiles just to rid of their enemies?

But it was a last ditch tactic, thinking it would rid them of the DDS students.

But does this mean that the end of this fic is getting near?

Chapter back here for Chapter 16 to know the answer.

Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	21. Chapter 21 Search and Rescue part 6

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back **

We're now at Chapter 16 now, everybody! And Class Q,

Mimi, Koushiro, and the Paper sisters are now trapped

underneath the rubble of what's left of the military base in Mt. Bandai.

Kyuu, Ryuu, Megumi, Takeru, and Angemon arrived, and

were shocked at what just took place.

- - -

Koushiro and the others slides down from the vent they just entered,

descending down towards the sewers, where they first entered, trailed

by the explosive flames when the missiles and warheads exploded,

no thanks to Futagoza's actions. As soon as they touched ground,

Michelle and Maggie used their Paper abilities to form a force field to

shield everyone from the descending flames.

- - -

**ALIVE A LIFE** by Rica Matsumoto

Asayake ni tsutsumarete hashiri-dashita yuku beki michi wo

Jounetsu no bekutoru ga boku no mune wo tsuranuite yuku

Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga atte mo

Yume yo Odore Kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Yume ni mukae mada bukiyou demo

Ikite iru hageshisa wo karada-juu de tashikametai

Taiyou ga toozakaru yami no naka de mayou toki demo

Me wo tojite mune ni aru koe wo kikeba susunde yukeru

Dare yori tsuyoku inochi no oto wo narashite

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu

Jama wa sasenai yowaki na sakebi furikaeru na michi wa haruka tsuzuite 'ku

Kokoro wo atsuku kibou no iro ni moyasou

Instrumental

Yume yo Odore kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu.

**Getting Out Alive**

Koushiro, Class Q, Mimi, the three CLAMP School detectives and

the Paper Sisters stood still as the exploding flames engulfed the paper

force field, trying to make its way in. This lasted for five minutes before the flames dissipates.

They then composed themselves and were ready to move when they

noticed that Uoza was with them, along with some 20 pairs of twins.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't reach the others on time. The flames have engulfed

the rest. Futagoza used his Strike Vent to cause the warheads and the missiles

to explode, hence the flames. The whole military installation base is in ruins,

with heavy boulders and debris all over. It will take months up to a year to

dig up for survivors and retrieving the bodies.". Mimi blinked her eyes, as

Uoza's voice was different than the last time (see **Digimon: _Fallen Angel_**).

Uoza guessed what Mimi was thinking, and immediately addressed her

would-be questions. "The Uoza you've met at the Digimon world a few

months ago is no more. I've taken over his mantle in order to avenge his

death, and I'll put a stop on the Zodiac's operations.". Uoza activated his

Swing Vent, and plowed through a steel gate, which leads to another exit.

"Go now. We'll meet again, and hopefully as allies. Exo-Diver will carry

the survivors with you until you've reached the surface.". Uoza then descended

to a yellow square, and disappeared. Exo-diver remained, carrying the 20

pairs of twins. Koushiro and the rest walked up the stairs, which they hoped

that it will lead them out of the demolished base. Exo-Diver was trailing behind

them, being carefully instructed by Uoza not to drop them. Rapidmon was puzzled

as to why a member of the Zodiac was aiding them, and saying that the Uoza

from before was dead, and in his place was someone else.

Outside the base, Kyuu, Megumi, Ryu, Takeru, and Angemon were thinking

of finding a way of reaching the others, and at this time, the military came,

along with several paramedics. They then assessed the situation, and are awaiting further orders.

At CLAMP School, Principal Dan and Directress Ohkawa were concerned

regarding the fate of their students, hoping that they made their way out, and are alive.

At the Zodiac HQ, Otomeza told To-Rasu what happened, while the

2nd Digimon emperor was making repairs on Siren. To-Rasu was oddly calm,

while Sasoriza was fuming. "At least Futagoza did something that we can be

sure of, exploding the base along with the DDS students. At least we can now have time

to formulate a new plan." To-Rasu said. Futagoza suggested that why not kidnap

the Royal Family and have them threatened to kill them if they don't give in to demands.

Sasoriza and Ohitsujiza were receptive of the idea, and the Zodiac began to make

plans on how to execute their plan of action.

At what's left of the base, Angemon hovered around to see if there's another

passage to enter, since the entrance that they've entered was sealed off with

boulders and debris, making it useless for them to enter and leave. Angemon

went back to Takeru and the others, and saw Yumiko Readman and other Military

personnel, having just arrived. The general then asked the available soldiers about

what they've assessed so far. The General then ordered the area cordoned.

Takeru then asked the general to find a way of finding his friends, but the general's

reply wasn't receptive, saying that there's no way for anyone inside the base could

survive the explosion. Takeru went into rage, and yanked the general's military collar,

but was restrained by Kyuu and Ryu. Angemon told the general that there is still hope,

as he handed him the map of the base, saying that there are still entry points that needs to be explored.

Then, Iori and Armadimon arrived, and Iori said that Armadimon can evolve to

Digmon to dig underground in hopes of finding the others, and that he'll be going

with Armadimon, since Mimi and Koushiro's crest can interact with his Digi-egg,

hence a tracking device of sorts. Though the general wasn't keen on that idea,

Yumiko said it is worth a try.

**To Be Continued**

Looks like our heroes aren't giving up, as they try every idea they could come

up with to search for their friends.

As for Koushiro and the rest, they hope that they'll find a way out, for searching

for an exit is a wee, long, long way up, after descending down after entering a vent

going down. Will they find their way out, before something bad happens to them?

Chapter back here for Chapter 17 to know the answer.

Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	22. Chapter 22 Search and Rescue part 7

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

We're now at Chapter 17 now, everybody! And Class Q,

Mimi, Koushiro, the CLAMP School detectives and the

Paper Sisters are now heading their way up to the surface,

and are now in a bit of a hurry, as they noticed that their

current location was starting to deplete oxygen, given that

the base has sealed all exit points and possible areas where

oxygen can make its way in.

- - -

Koushiro and the others were starting to gasp for air as they

realized that the place they are currently in is beginning to run

out of oxygen. Mimi told Rapidmon to go on ahead and see if

he could find an exit, and, see if there is someone outside so that

he could cry for help. Rapidmon nodded, and went ahead. Then

they heard a crashing noise. Kinta told everyone that the place they

just left have caved in, and suggested that they better get going.

And they moved on, climbing upward.

- - -

**ALIVE A LIFE** by Rica Matsumoto

Asayake ni tsutsumarete hashiri-dashita yuku beki michi wo

Jounetsu no bekutoru ga boku no mune wo tsuranuite yuku

Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga atte mo

Yume yo Odore Kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Yume ni mukae mada bukiyou demo

Ikite iru hageshisa wo karada-juu de tashikametai

Taiyou ga toozakaru yami no naka de mayou toki demo

Me wo tojite mune ni aru koe wo kikeba susunde yukeru

Dare yori tsuyoku inochi no oto wo narashite

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu

Jama wa sasenai yowaki na sakebi furikaeru na michi wa haruka tsuzuite 'ku

Kokoro wo atsuku kibou no iro ni moyasou

Instrumental

Yume yo Odore kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu.

Getting Out Alive Part 2 

Ten Minutes later, Koushiro, Class Q, Mimi, the three

CLAMP School detectives and the Paper Sisters less than half-way up,

having exiting the second lower basement, and were beginning to get

exhausted. But the sounds of caving in were beginning to get on their

nerves and decided to keep going.

Meanwhile, Armadimon evolved to Digmon and he and Iori began to dig

their way down to see if the others are still alive. Yumiko followed suit, using

her paper ability to take the form an armadillo and dig her way down.

30 minutes later, Yumiko, Iori, and Digmon saw Rapidmon, and Rapidmon

told them where the others are, and told them that oxygen was running out.

Yumiko then used her paper to take form of a huge missile, and the four

of them then descended further, following Rapidmon's directions.

Meanwhile, Anita was starting to faint after running out of oxygen. Junior

went ahead using his phasing ability to get help. Junior saw Yumiko and the

rest and called for them. In five minutes, they all found each other, and boarded

the paper missile, and flew to the surface.

Everyone outside on the surface cheered as Koushiro and the rest got out,

but fell into silence after telling them that half of the missing twins were burned to

death due to the explosion. After boarding the unconscious twins (the ones who survived)

to the ambulance, Exo-Diver then descended to the yellow square, and disappeared,

after fulfilling its mission.

Three hours later, Japan went into total silence after news that 20 pairs of twins

who went missing were confirmed dead, as Koushiro and the others testified about

what Futagoza did, and that they managed to save the other 20 pairs of twins. Kyuu,

Megumi, Ryu, and Takeru told the Emperor about the Zodiac using twins as slave labor,

using themin dismantling the warheads and loading them into a truck, and planning

to sell them to some black market, and that using them as bomb couriers, explaining

how the Tokyo Business District bombing was carried out.

Emperor Ashitano then had the military find the Zodiac's base at all costs,

infuriated at what he just heard from Koushiro, Kyuu, Megumi, Ryu, and

Takeru, that the Zodiac did something horrible just to commit a crime,

and then escape, at the cost of innocent lives. He vowed to do whatever

he could, in his power, to put a stop to the Zodiac threat.

At CLAMP School, the students of both CLAMP School and DDS were glad

that Class Q, and the three CLAMP School detectives were safe and sound.

Principal Dan and Directress Ohkawa were relieved, but later gave concerning

looks, as the Zodiac are becoming more and more bold, using slave labor, and

then had them killed off.

Three weeks later, Yamato, Ken, Daisuke, Taichi, Jyou, Garurumon, Wormmon,

V-Mon, Agumon, Gomamon, and Tailmon, were all discharged from the hospital,

recovering from their wounds. They too were saddened about the fate of the 20

pairs of twins who were killed in the explosion caused by Futagoza. They all headed

home to rest, and resume classes that they've missed during their confinement at the hospital.

A week later, Class Q, A, and C were having lunch at the cafeteria,

discussing about how to track down the Zodiac after all the damage they have done.

They were also discussing about Uoza's action, and the fact that he's different

from before, according to Mimi's testimonials.

At the CLAMP School Detective HQ, Nokoru, Suoh, and Akira were also

discussing about what happened at the military base in Mt. Bandai, and about Uoza.

Nokoru hinted that Uoza would probably appear again should the Zodiac strike again.

- - -

A week later, in Osaka, a man in black pants, shirt and trench coat was sitting

on his motorcycle, waiting outside of the convenience store. He then took out something

from his pocket, and it was a card deck, with the mark of an archer. It was Iteza (Sagittarius).

He then recalled why he joined the Zodiac (which took place after

**Read Or Die: _The Book Of Imortality_**), but after three weeks, he left the

organization after a battle with a Griffimon, in which the Zodiac believed him to be dead.

Then a woman came out of the convenience store, a short, black-haired woman,

who found the man just three weeks after his battle with a Griffimon. "Ren…".

The man then saw the woman, whom he met several weeks ago. He smiled a bit as

the woman approached him. "Yes, Yuri?" the man replied. "Here…" the woman

offered him some food and drinks. Since meeting him, the man told the woman

why he was forced to join the Zodiac organization. An explosion occurred and his

girlfriend was caught in the blast, and ended up in a coma. Then a man approached

him and said that they'll help her if he joins the Zodiac, and they will come up with

a way of reviving her. After doing some menial work, which thankfully didn't involve

killing people, the Zodiac abandoned him thinking he was killed following a battle with

a Griffimon. The woman, in turn told the man that a year ago, her elder brother went

missing and told the man she met that if he would help her find her missing brother,

she'll help find a way of reviving the man's comatose girlfriend.

"Don't worry, Ren. I promise you, we'll find a way of waking her up. But right now,

you'll have to avoid the Zodiac for now. I believed that your girlfriend's accident may

have been orchestrated by the Zodiac to give you a reason for forcing you to join them.".

Ren nodded, recalling that he had to move his girlfriend to another hospital to prevent

the Zodiac from obtaining her as means of using her as a pawn.

Their discussion was interrupted when a rogue Piranhamon made its way to the human

world and disembowel a pedestrian. The man then took out his card deck, and said,

"Henshin", and transformed into a black armored man, and, along with a huge, black bat,

dragged the Piranhamon towards a portal where the human world and the Digimon world

connects, a batlle commences. The woman stared at the portal, feeling that she saw the

portal somewhere before, but couldn't recall it.

- - -

**To Be Continued**

Another bittersweet stalemate for DDS and CLAMP School, as the Zodiac escaped

once again, and leaving more dead bodies in its wake. And it seems that the Zodiac

are brewing something new to make up for the losses they incurred

(the Star Blazer machine costs them almost a million Yen, while the dismantled warheads

were confiscated), and it seems that it will commence pretty soon.

And what's this? Another man carrying the card deck of **Iteza**? What gives?

And who's the woman with him? And what's her connection to the Zodiac, and in this fic?

And what role do they play here?

Chapter back here for Chapter 18, as the Zodiac are going to do something nasty..

As for that "- - -" part, think of it as a preview of what will take place within this fic,

as something unexpected will happen.

Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	23. Chapter 23 Zodiac Digest: Sagittarius

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Hi! Welcome to another Supplemental Chapter of Koudoutai.

In Book 1 (Koudoutai: The New Enemy), I put in the bios and

weapons of the 12 Zodiac members (chapter 3 and 6), but why another?

Update, as well as I'll be uploading the members individually, as

opposed to posting all of the members in one chapter,

and that as the story progresses, each of the Zodiac members undergo

changes, as well as what's in store for them. And let's not forget a

more thorough profile for each of the Zodiac member as well as

spoilers for what in store for them in future chapters and fics.

So without further ado, the new updated version of the Zodiac info,

from profile to weapons, their first (to last) appearance, and what's

in store for them in the future story arc of Koudoutai:

Zodiac Entry # 6 

**Iteza (_Sagittarius_)**

Name: John Rambuza

Occupation: Former Olympic archer, later mercenary, later Member of the Zodiac

Current Status: Deceased

Place of Birth: Somewhere in Egypt

Place of Death: Lake Ackaigside, Lochaber, Scotland

First Appearance: Read Or Die: The Book Of Immortality Chapter 2

Final Appearance: Read Or Die: The Book Of Immortality Chapter 8

Profile:

Iteza was born to an Egyptian father and a Japanese mother.

He spent most of his childhood practicing the art of Japanese archery

during his stay in Egypt. When he reached the age of 21, he moved to

Japan to make his Japanese citizenship permanent. But for unknown

reasons, he severed his ties with his parents, and his parents were

emotionally hurt by their son's actions.

He then joined the Japanese Olympic team, and in two years, he won

several gold medals on his third year, he was stripped of his medals,

and was suspended indefinitely after finding out he was using banned

performance-enhancing drugs to help boost his performance during

the last two Olympic games. With no source of income, he turned to

mercenary jobs, where he further honed his archery skills.

Learning of this, the mysterious "benefactor" of the Zodiac told To-Rasu

to contact Rambuza, and offer him the slot of Iteza. Rambuza accepted,

and was given his official armor and battle robot.

His first, and only, recorded appearance was during the Scotland mission

in which they are hired to retrieve the book that the British Library hired

them to steal it from a Scottish archeologist. During this course, they came

into conflict with the combined team of the Paper Sisters and the Chosen

Children. As Iteza, Rambuza's athletic archery skills somewhat bested

Michelle Chang's archery skills. As Iteza was about to kill Michelle,

Angewomon intervene, causing Iteza to drop his explosive arrows. As

Iteza fought with Angewomon, Angewomon's Holy Arrow struck Iteza,

hurling him against the dropped explosive arrows. The impact caused the

arrows to explode, and Iteza was killed. Due to the explosion, his body

was never recovered as the explosion have disintegrated his body. All that's

left was his shattered card deck.

**A/N**: I was unable to supply a photo to show Iteza's alter ego. Hence,

I made it appear that Iteza never showed his identity. But to give you a

brief description, his facial appearance is a mixture of Japanese and Egyptian,

is bodily muscular and has tan skin. Think Bobby Lashley (WWE Smackdown!)

Height: 6'3

Weight: 220 lbs.

Name: Ren Akiyama

Occupation: Biker, former member of the Zodiac, currently unknown

Current Status: Inactive

Place of Birth: Somewhere in Japan

First Appearance: Detective School Q: Koudoutai – The Zodiac Strikes Back Chapter 22

Profile:

Following the 1st Iteza's death in Scotland, the mysterious "benefactor"

told Kitaoka that they need a suitable replacement to act as Iteza. Kitaoka

then went to several states in Japan to find a man strong and skillful enough

to act as Iteza. Kitaoka then witnessed a brawl inside a bar between Akiyama

and some punks, only to be broken up by his girlfriend, a woman named Eri Ogawa.

Thinking carefully, he deduced that Akiyama was a good-natured man, just

like the recently deceased Yuuichi Saito. Needing a plan to make Akiyama

forced into Zodiac, Kitaoka had Iteza's battle robot, Dark Wind, caused a

ruckus, and during the melee, Eri injured herself and fell into a coma. Kitaoka

then appeared and showed Akiyama how to "bound" Dark Wind. Kitaoka

then told Akiyama that if he joins the Zodiac, they will provide him a way of reviving Eri.

Akiyama reluctantly agreed to the terms, provided that he doesn't kill innocent people.

Kitaoka reluctantly agreed to Akiyama's condition, and Akiyama was in.

During his brief stay as a Zodiac member, Akiyama's identity was known

to his fellow Zodiac, but Akiyama knew nothing of his allies', since he rarely

appeared on scheduled meetings, and get to see the Zodiac members

only in their armored forms.

During a mission (taking place after **_The Book Of Immortality_**, and

before **_CLAMP School Meets Dan Detective School_**), Zodiac members,

Shishiza, To-Rasu, Ohitsujiza, and Iteza were ambushed by Griffimons

when a portal connecting the human world and the Digimon world mysteriously

appeared. The battle took place near a port in Wakkani, Hokkaido.

During the battle, Iteza used his Final Vent against a huge Griffimon and

both collided and fell over a huge oil tanker truck. This caused a huge

explosion, and the Zodiac retreated, assuming that Akiyama was dead,

along with Dark Wind. But it turned out that both Akiyama and Dark Wind

survived, and the resulting explosion caused the circuits inside Dark Wind to

cut off its tracers, hence the Zodiac are not aware that Dark Wind was still

functioning. It was then that a 19 year old woman, who happened to witness

the incident took Akiyama to safety and nursed his wounds. She then told

Akiyama that she was looking for her twin brother, and that she felt that there's

a connection between her brother and the Digimon world and the portal.

The woman then told Akiyama her name: Yuri Shuzaku. Yuri then told Akiyama

that if he helps her, she'll help him. As proof, she helped Akiyama relocate his

comatose girlfriend to another hospital in case the Zodiac might use her as a pawn.

And soon an alliance between Akiyama and Yuri was formed, and are now working

together in finding an answer, as well as finding a way of reviving Eri.

What's in store: Ren Akiyama and Yuri Shuzaku will occasionally pop out

sometime within this fic, kind of like a cameo appearance.

In Book 3, both Akiyama and Yuri will play an important part in that fic as they finally

become an irreplaceable ally of DDS.

Ren will also meet up with other Zodiac members turned face, and in the course

of Book 3, Ren and DDS will discover a shocking secret on how and why the

Zodiac was formed.

Appearance, Weapons and Specs:

The 1st Iteza, John Rambuza, will resemble Kamen Rider Knight Survive

(black suit with blue chest armor and shoulder pads), while the 2nd one,

Ren Akiyama will resemble Kamen Rider Knight in his default Rider form

(black armor with white arm bands). Both version are seen in this link:

**members . fortunecity . com /jillun/ryuuki/knight.html** – Sagittarius

Specifications (John Rambuza) 

Sight: 15km

Hearing: 30km radius

Speed: 85.7km/h

High jump: 50m

Punch: 300 Attack Points

Kick: 450 Attack Points

Specifications (Ren Akiyama)

Sight: 10km

Hearing: 25km radius

Speed: 80km/h

High jump: 40m

Punch: 200 Attack Points

Kick: 300 Attack Points

Battle Robot

**Dark Wind**

Length: 1.15m

Breadth (with wings spread): 3.90m

Height: 0.35m

Weight: 85kg

Flight speed: 900km/h

Modelled after a bat

Advent Cards

**A/N**: Both Iteza's have the same battle robot. But after Ren Akiyama

became the 2nd Iteza, his weapons, and card reader was different from

that of John Rambuza's, so I'll post both card readers of Rambuza and

Akiyama's. Dark Wind's weapons and power ups are still here, but after

Akiyama became the 2nd Iteza, some of its weapons were altered.

So I'll be showing you each of the two Iteza's weapon specs:

**Bat Visor**

The 1st Iteza's card reader resembling that of a short sword's

scabbard , which can also shoot

explosive arrows from its tip by pressing a button on his

card reader. His primary

weapon.

**Shoot Vent** (3,000 Attack Points)

Dark Arrow

Iteza's card reader became a crossbow. Shoots energy-generated

versions of his explosive

arrows.

**Nasty Vent** (1,000 Attack Points)

Sonic Break

A sonic attack from Dark Wind, causing dizziness to the target(s).

**Trick Vent** (1000 Attack Points)

Causes Iteza to create replicates of himself.

**Final Vent** (5.000 Attack Points each, depending on which technique he uses)

Iteza has three types of Final Vent cards:

**Hishou Zan** (Flying Death)

When Dark Wind mounted on Iteza's back, he jumped into mid-air, and once Iteza

descends to the ground, Dark wind wraps Iteza's body with his wings, which turns

into a cloak, and charges down towards its opponent in the form of a arrow-like

drill

**Giant Arrow **

Dark Wind transforms into a huge bow. And Iteza acts as a human arrow, and

when fired, can cause devastating damage to lives and properties

Flying Darts Dark Wind mounts on Iteza's back (resembling that of Archangel of X-Factor),

and Dark Wind's wings extended, then shoots several arrows towards it's targets.

Can be fatal to unlucky targets...

Now here's the weapon specs of the 2nd Iteza, in which some

weapons are added, but after his encounter with a Griffimon, he loses two

of its Final Vent techniques due to the explosion. Dark Visor Knight's card

reader in the form of a sword

**Shoot Vent** (3,000 Attack Points)

Dark Bow

Iteza's card reader turns into a bow, and shoots energy-generated versions of his

explosive arrows.

**Sword Vent** (2,000 Attack Points)

Wing Lancer

A lance.

**Guard Vent **(3,000 Guard Points)

Wing Wall

The wings of Darkwing turned into a cloak of protection.

**Nasty Vent** (1,000 Attack Points)

Sonic Break

A sonic attack from Dark Wind, causing dizziness to the target(s).

**Trick Vent** (1000 Attack Points)

Causes Iteza to create replicates of himself.

**Final Vent** (5.000 Attack Points)

Hishou Zan (Flying Death)

When Dark Wind mounted on Iteza's back, he jumped into mid-air, and once Iteza

descends to the ground, Dark wind wraps Iteza's body with his wings, which turns

into a cloak, and charges down towards its opponent in the form of a arrow-like

drill

Hope you like my second installment of my new and improved Zodiac digest.

Keep reading because more of these are on the way.

**To Be Continued**

Hope you like this new supplementary chapter. This type of chapter will pop out in

random times just to keep you entertained.

Now back to business, check back for next Chapter as the story will continue.

Reviews are Ok, just don't be abusive.


	24. Chapter 24 Digimon Interlude

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Welcome to Chapter 18. Normally, I should be continuing the story,

but I decided to add a bonus side story. You're all wondering why

Terriermon could evolve to either Champion (Galgomon) or

Digi-armored (Rapidmon) versions without Wallace, and wondering

why Mimi can command Terriermon to evolve when it was Wallace

who was his partner. And also, you're wondering what Wallace's condition

is after Mimi and Koushiro hinted that Wallace was recovering well

(see **Detective School Q: _Stay Alive_**). And in the last few chapters,

as well as in the side story fics, Koushiro and Mimi have been teaming up together,

and are now getting very close. Is there a romance blooming? If so, what happened to Wallace?

Well, The answer is just below you, so read on…

- - -

Odaiba, 7 pm. Mimi was at her apartment, watching the sky by

the balcony. It has been a stressful month, as she was involved in stopping

the Zodiac since the Zodiac demolished DDS several months ago. Then

she and Wallace were ambushed in the Digimon world, in which Wallace

ended up in a coma after being attacked by Sasoriza, and Starmon was killed

in the process (see Digimon: Fallen Angel). Then came the Scotland affair,

where she was injured along the way (see Read Or Die: The Book of Immortality).

She sighed after talking to Wallace for the first time after several months, and it was

a bittersweet feeling. Sweet, as she was relieved that Wallace was ok, and bitter,

because of the discussion minutes later.

- - -

**ALIVE A LIFE** by Rica Matsumoto

Asayake ni tsutsumarete hashiri-dashita yuku beki michi wo

Jounetsu no bekutoru ga boku no mune wo tsuranuite yuku

Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga atte mo

Yume yo Odore Kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Yume ni mukae mada bukiyou demo

Ikite iru hageshisa wo karada-juu de tashikametai

Taiyou ga toozakaru yami no naka de mayou toki demo

Me wo tojite mune ni aru koe wo kikeba susunde yukeru

Dare yori tsuyoku inochi no oto wo narashite

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu

Jama wa sasenai yowaki na sakebi furikaeru na michi wa haruka tsuzuite 'ku

Kokoro wo atsuku kibou no iro ni moyasou

Instrumental

Yume yo Odore kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu.

**Recovery and Resolution**

**- - - FLASHBACK - - -**

One month before, at the Harvard Medical Center, USA. Mimi was at

Wallace's bedside the whole day, watching him. She had been visiting

him after the Scotland affair. She has been praying that Wallace would

wake up. Recently, the doctors said that Wallace was showing signs

of recovery, although he remained in a comatose.

A few hours later, Wallace finally woke up after spending nearly two

months in a coma after his battle with Sasoriza. The first person he saw

was none other than Mimi. Mimi was overjoyed and called for the nurses,

and Wallace's parents. Soon, Wallace's friends and relatives, as well as

Terriermon, were all there.

Several hours later, the doctor arrived, and told Wallace and his parents

that Wallace will have to go to Germany because of an undetected blood clot

that was already forming just above the top of the skull. The doctors just

found out only a week before, but studied it carefully before making a statement.

At Germany, there are advanced equipments, as well as an expert surgeon who

will handle this complicated situation. As Wallace's parents and the doctors make

arrangements, Mimi and Wallace began to have a serious talk.

"Mimi, I want you to listen carefully. This is very important, and it pains me to say

this after two months of comatose. We have to end our relationship.". Mimi stared

wide-eyed in shock on what she just heard. "W-what do you mean…". Wallace

went on to explain that should the Zodiac find out that he was awaken, he'll be marked

again for another attack just to attack Mimi. Wallace told Mimi that he'll be

leaving the US secretly to avoid detection from Sasoriza, since he was among

those who opposed him (Sasoriza) when attempting on Principal Dan's life.

Mimi realized what Wallace meant, as tears fell from her eyes. Wallace wiped

them off, then gave her the Digi-egg of Destiny. "Mimi, I want you to hold on to this.

You'll be in charge of this Digi-egg until I come back. And I want you to

look after Terriermon as well.". Mimi then realized what Wallace was trying to imply.

She immediately turn it down, saying that she doesn't deserve it. Wallace then

encouraged her to take the egg, saying that he was giving it to the person he trusts most.

Wallace said that even if Mimi have found someone else, it will be alright with him,

as long as she is happy, he is happy as well. Wallace then gave the

Digi-egg of Destiny to Mimi, and then turned to Terriermon and said, "Terriermon,

Mimi will be in charge of you until I comeback. So please treat your partner well,

and think of her as your real partner.". Terriermon nodded. Mimi and Wallace gave

each other parting words, followed by their last kiss as a couple before officially

breaking off their relationship.

Five days later, Wallace and his parents flew to Germany to meet the German

doctor who will treat Wallace's blood clot. Mimi tearfully watched the plane leave

before moving on.

**- - - END FLASHBACK - - -**

Mimi's thoughts were cut off when someone hugged her from behind. It was Koushiro.

Koushiro smiled, guessing what Mimi was thinking about. "Still thinking about Wallace?".

Mimi nodded and said, "I miss him, but I have to move on.". "Wallace sacrificed his

relationship with you to ensure his and your safety, as well as to make them (the Zodiac)

think that he was dead. Is it Ok for you to find someone else?" was Koushiro's reply.

Mimi smiled and said, "Yeah, and even gave me his blessings.". "Then is it ok if I court you?"

Koushiro asked. Mimi nodded, and five minutes later, Koushiro and Mimi are now a couple.

They then concentrated in strengthening their relationship as well as finding

ways of stopping the Zodiac.

**To Be Continued**

So, what do you think of this mini-side story? Let me know what you think.

Anyway, check back here for Chapter 19, as the Zodiac are going to do something very nasty…

Nasty? Check it out to find out.

Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	25. Chapter 25 Zodiac Digest: Capricorn

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Hi! Welcome to another Supplemental Chapter of Koudoutai.

In Book 1 (Koudoutai: The New Enemy), I put in the bios and

weapons of the 12 Zodiac members (chapter 3 and 6), but why

another? Update, as well as I'll be uploading the members

individually, as opposed to posting all of the members in one

chapter, and that as the story progresses, each of the Zodiac

members undergo changes, as well as what's in store for them.

And let's not forget a more thorough profile for each of the Zodiac

member as well as spoilers for what in store for them in future

chapters and fics.

So without further ado, the new updated version of the Zodiac info,

from profile to weapons, their first (to last) appearance, and

what's in store for them in the future story arc of Koudoutai:

Zodiac Entry # 7 

**Yagiza (_Capricorn_)**

Name: Mitsuru Sano

Occupation: Member of the Zodiac, security guard for CLAMP School

Current Status: Active

Place of Birth: Izushi, Japan

First Appearance: CLAMP School: CLAMP School Meets Dan Detective School Chapter 3

**Profile:**

Mitsuru Sano was the only son of a president of a multi-national

business firm. Mitsuru's happy-go-lucky attitude, as well, as

being a bit lazy in his college studies, was enough reason for

the elder Sano to throw him out of the streets.

Mitsuru supported himself by taking odd jobs like working as a

security guard in office parking spaces.

He was then approached by Suichi Kitaoka and a mysterious

"benefactor". Kitaoka then offered Mitsuru a way out of

poverty: Become a Zodiac member and he'll benefit a lot

in financial rewards. Not caring if it is wrong, just as long

as he would get rich, Mitsuru agrees, and was given his armor

and weapons upon discerning his birth sign.

Due to his experience in his job as a security guard, Mitsuru

was assigned to work as a security guard at CLAMP School,

as Kitaoka said that they'll be targeting that school to hold

it for ransom. As a guard, Mitsuru works a guard, and once

his day shift is over, he would report to the Zodiac what took

place during the day, as well as if he can see if there are security

flaws, and/or areas to look out for should the Zodiac decided to

infiltrate CLAMP School. In his first recorded appearance, Mitsuru

told the Zodiac that he learned that DDS is going to "merge"

with CLAMP School temporarily while the real DDS is undergoing

repairs following its destruction. Futagoza (Gemini) then decided

to test out the school by dispatching his battle robots, Dragredder

and Dragblacker to cause panic at CLAMP School, but was forced

to send them back after an order from Kitaoka.

As of this writing, Mitsuru remained at CLAMP School to monitor

any possible security flaws so that the Zodiac can capitalize on the

situation should they decided to when they'll strike again.

Height: 6'

Weight: 185 lbs.

What's in store: Mitsuru Sano will spent most of his time in

this fic as a security guard of CLAMP School, but at the end

of this fic, Sano will finally make his armored debut, and will

showcase his arsenals in front of some CLAMP School students.

In Book 3, Sano will slowly be taken out of the storyline.

In other words, he'll be killed off. By whom? I'll let you know

once Book 3 commences, but after you read and review this fic,

and after this fic has folded up.

Appearance, Weapons and Specs:

His appearance and battle robot(s) will be the same as

Kamen Rider Impaler. Here'sthe links to see what he's like:

**members . fortunecity . com /jillun/ryuuki/impaler.html** – Capricorn

Specifications:

Sight: 10km

Hearing: 18km radius

Speed: 72km/h

High jump: 50m

Punch: 200 Attack Points

Kick: 400 Attack Points

Battle Robot(s)

Gigazelle, Megazelle, Omegazelle

**A/N**: each of the three robots have the same height and weight.

Height: 4.43m

Weight: 225kg

Each resembles a cross between a gazelle and a humanoid.

Advent Cards 

**Gazelle Visor**

The card reader was mounted on the right knee of the Rider.

**Gigazelle** (4,000 Attack Points)

Summoned Gigazelle Megazelle, and Omegazelle.

Depending on his brain patterns, Yagiza can

summon any or all of his robots.

**Spin Vent** (2,000 Attack Points)

Gazelle Stab

Equipped Imperer's right arm with a huge prong that

resembled the horns of Gigazelle.

**Final Vent** (5,000 Attack Points)

Drive Divider

Through some unexplained manner, Yagiza's three

battle robots replicated themselves, thus forming a

brood of Gazelle-like monsters. The "brood" then charged

at their target(s) in a stampede-like fashion to attack their

opponent(s). After that, Yagiza delivers a flying final blow

by either a flying kick or knee.

Hope you like my second installment of my new and improved

Zodiac digest. Keep reading because more of these are on the way.

**To Be Continued**

Hope you like this new supplementary chapter. This will type

of chapter will pop out in random times just to keep you entertained.

Now back to business, check back for next Chapter as the story will continue.

Reviews are Ok, just don't be abusive.


	26. Chapter 26 Zodiac Digest: Aquarius

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Hi! Welcome to another Supplemental Chapter of Koudoutai. In Book 1 (Koudoutai:

The New Enemy), I put in the bios and weapons of the 12 Zodiac members

(chapter 3 and 6), but why another? Update, as well as I'll be uploading the members

individually, as opposed to posting all of the members in one chapter, and that as the story

progresses, each of the Zodiac members undergo changes, as well as what's in store for

them. And let's not forget a more thorough profile for each of the Zodiac member as well as

spoilers for what in store for them in future chapters and fics.

So without further ado, the new updated version of the Zodiac info, from profile to

weapons, their first (to last) appearance, and what's in store for them in the future

story arc of Koudoutai.

Zodiac Entry # 8 

**Mizugameza (_Aquarius_)**

Name: Takeshi Asakura

Occupation: Member of the Zodiac, convicted criminal, murderer

Current Status: Active

Place of Birth: Unrevealed location in Japan

First Appearance: Detective School Q: Koudoutai: The New Enemy Chapter 12

Profile:

Takeshi Asakura's childhood was shrouded in mystery and controversy.

As a child, he claimed that he burned the whole house, killing all his family,

but unaware that his elder brother escaped. Growing up, Asakura became a

leader of a local gang commited to acts of violence and vandalism.

In the course of his career, he indirectly caused the damage of Yuuichi Saito's

hands, ending his career as a pianist. Asakura's gang were caught by authorities,

but Asakura escaped. There he made a reputation by passing by several districts,

leaving several bodies in its wake. Miho Kirishima's younger sister was among those

who were killed, and Miho vowed to find Asakura and kill him.

Eventually, Asakura was caught and convicted. He was sent to a maximum security.

During his incarceration, he was approached by the Zodiac's mysterious "benefactor".

The benefactor then offered Asakura a way of getting out, as well as a way of satisfying

his "hunger". Asakura readily agrees, and was given a card deck, and after discerning

his birth sign, he was given his assigned name and battle monster, and Asakura used his

new found power to break out of jail, and killed almost everyone inside the jail. Asakura

was then invited to join the Zodiac, and accepted.

In his first recorded appearance, He was there when DDS student Kyuu Renjou

was beaten up by Ohitsujiza and taken to Zodiac HQ. Asakura, in his guise as

Mizugameza, took pleasure in beating up Kyuu on several occasions, but was stopped

by Uoza and Tenbiza.

Eventually Kyuu was rescued, and the Zodiac were forced to relocate their base.

Asakura was among the participants in the Zodiac's attack on DDS. As Mizugameza,

he took pleasure in killing off several DDS students, and battle XV-Mon and Daisuke

Motomiya. He and other Zodiac members escaped after To-Rasu demolished DDS

and its foundation.

Mizugameza was among those who participated in several missions, such as attacking

Mimi in the Digimon world, taking on the Paper Sisters in Scotland, and recently, aided

the Zodiac in taking over the military installation base in Mt. Bandai.

As of this writing, Asakura is on standby at Zodiac HQ, awaiting further orders.

Height: 6'2

Weight: 135 lbs.

What's in store: Can't tell, but he'll occasionally act on his own, killing several people

he fancies at. But will appear at the conclusion of this fic, as he will be among the Zodiac

members who'll try to invade CLAMP School.

In Book 3, Asakura will gain control of Ohitsujiza and Uoza's battle robots (how will

that happen will be explained in Book 3), and finally deduce Otomeza's identity,

and he and Otomeza will be facing off. But in the end of Book 3, he'll be killed off in an

unanticipated circumstance.

Appearance, Weapons and Specs:

His appearance and battle robot will be the same as Kamen Rider Ouja. Here are the

links to see what he's like:

**members . fortunecity . com /jillun/ryuuki/ouja.html** – Aquarius

**Specifications:**

Sight: 15km

Hearing: 15km radius

Speed: 72km/h

High jump: 40m

Punch: 250 Attack Points

Kick: 400 Attack Points

**A/N**: Mizugameza's armor allows him to breathe and move freely underwater

(similar to that of Black Manta)

**Battle Monster **

Venosnaker

Length: 6.25m

Weight: 190kg

Modelled after a cobra

**Advent Cards**

Veno Visor

The card reader of Mizugameza took the form of a scepter that resembled a cobra.

**Venosnaker** (5,000 Attack Points)

Summoned Venosnaker.

**Sword Vent** (3,000 Attack Points)

Veno Saber

A weapon that resembled the blade at the tip of Venosnaker's fang.

**Final Vent** (6,000 Attack Points)

Veno Crash

Mizugameza's version of the Dragon Rider Kick, in which he runs towards his

opponent, then he jumps back towards Venosnaker who launches him towards

its target, resulting him doing a bicycle kick then strikes at the target.

**A/N**: Venosnaker is capable of moving underwater. It can also sink down huge vessels

and submarines.

Hope you like my second installment of my new and improved Zodiac digest.

Keep reading because more of these are on the way.

**To Be Continued **

Hope you like this new supplementary chapter. This will type of chapter will pop out in random

times just to keep you entertained.

Now back to business, check back for next Chapter as the story will continue.

Reviews are Ok, just don't be abusive.


	27. Chapter 27 Air Force One part 1

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Welcome to Chapter 19. But first and foremost, I just want to say thanks

for the reviews you've given in reading this fic. I really appreciate it. I really

do. And because of that, I became more motivated in continuing this fic.

I said earlier that this fic may or may not exceed the chapters of Book 1

(Koudoutai: The New Enemy), since it has 21 chapters (18 chapters and

3 supplemental chapters). Now I can tell you that it will exceed the 21 chapters,

as from this chapter, and the next chapters (including the new and improved

Zodiac Digest) will be long, as Yagiza (Capricorn) will finally make his action

debut, after spending several chapters hiding behind the scenes as a disguised

security guard for CLAMP School. Be patient, for he'll show up sooner than

you think

As for what will take place here, I'll be borrowing elements from the US movie,

Air Force One (starring Harrison Ford as the US President), as the theme will

be in the sky.

Yeah, this time the Zodiac will attempt to do something very drastic, and the

DDS/CLAMP School crew will find it very concerning.

And after the Air force One story arc, the future chapters in this fic will be heavily

borrowed from Kamen Rider Ryuki, as three of the Zodiac members will join forces

with DDS and CLAMP School, and events will lead to how the Zodiac was formed,

and other things.

But right now, we'll focus first on the Air Force One story arc.

Read on to see how this story will commence.

- - -

Kyoto International Airport. The airport is under tight security, as the Royal Family

are there, all planning to take a vacation in New Zealand. Of course, the Prime

Minister will look over Japan during the Emperor's absence. And surrounding

the Royal Family are several guards from various agencies, and mostly from the military.

The emperor gave the Prime Minister orders on helping DDS in tracking down

the Zodiac. And told the Prime Minister to solve it within the month. The Prime

Minister assured to the Emperor that within the month there will be results.

Two hours have passed, the Royal Family are boarded in Air Force One, and took

off. Neither the Royal Family, nor the security are aware that the plane has uninvited

stowaways hiding inside the plane.

- - -

**Confused Memories** by Yuko Tsuburaya

(from the anime **Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo**)

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Kizukanai futari

Najimi no nai hibi ga

Ato kara oikakete kuru

Nigeba wo ushinatta kyaku-tachi wa emi wo ukabe

Mou jikan da to, tokei ga tsugeru

TIME TO LIVE

TIME TO LIE

TIME TO CRY

TIME TO DIE

Mune no naka ni ishiki ga

Suberikomu mae ni

Aitai yo

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Kako ya higeki sae

Nai hako no naka ni

Sekai wo tojikometai no

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Yasashii namida ni

Tsutsumarete itai

Jiyuu wa doko ni

Mochiron hontou no koto ja nai

Mochiron uso wo tsuite 'ru no

Mou modoru koto wa dekinai

Jitabata shi-sugite

Subete ga owaru mae ni

Akari ga kieru mae ni

TIME TO LIVE

TIME TO LIE

TIME TO CRY

TIME TO DIE

Yoake mae ni mezamete

Doko ka e tsurete

(kansou)

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Kokoro no rouya ni

Tojikomerarete shinpi no naka wo

Tonde yuku no

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Umi no soba futari

Kuruma wo tomete

Nami wo noboru

Doa wo akereba kitto

Subete ga owari mata hajimaru

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Eien no nemuri ni

Tsuku toki kikoeru kasuka ni

Daichi no himei

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Yasashii namida ni

Tsutsumarete itai

Jiyuu wa doko ni

CONFUSED MEMORIES

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Dare mo shiranai

Sekai de

Toki mo tomerare

CONFUSED MEMORIES

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Tsuki ni terasare

Hissori sugosu

CONFUSED MEMORIES

CONFUSED MEMORIES

**A/n**: Although I haven't seen the anime yet, I've seen the footages via youtube . com,

and I find it very intriguing. The opening song sounds very good, so I'll be putting this

here to act as the 2nd opening song.

**Air Force One Part 1**

DDS HQ, which is located in CLAMP School. Classes are ongoing, and everything

seems normal. Class Q, as usual, are having lunch with Class A and C. They were still

a bit upset, as the Zodiac remained scot-free while the bodies of 20 pairs of twins were

already decomposing beneath the demolished base in Mt. Bandai (see **Search and **

**Rescue** story arc). They were also alarmed when wild Digimons began to emerge in

random places in the human world via a portal that connects the human and the Digimon

world. Although authorities managed to subdue the wild Digimons, Class C ended up

killing them to save everyone around them.

This morning, they learned that the Royal Family are going on vacation in New Zealand

to take a 2-week vacation. They also learned that the Prime Minister is going to be in

charge of tracking down the Zodiac. So far, things are pretty quiet. Ryu hinted that the

Zodiac may be coming up with something new, something that even DDS or CLAMP

School, or the authorities couldn't expect. They finished their lunch and went back to their respective classes.

Five hours later, Class C was summoned to the conference room by Principal Dan,

and told them that there were several bodies piled up inside the stock room inside Kyoto

International Airport. Class A was summoned as well, and, believing that Class C might

need additional help, told them that they'll be helping Class C in conducting a thorough

investigation at the airport. The two sections were dispatched at once and proceeded to

the airport.

**To Be Continued **

**HATENAKI INOCHI** (**Boundless Life**) by Hiroshi Kitadani

(Battle Theme Song from the TV series **Kamen Rider Ryuki**)

Ryuu no kage wo matou akai chi wo kanjiru

Kono karada wo kogashite atsuku moeru

Koe no nai sakebi ga ore no michi wo kimeta

Ikusen mono inori wo mune ni uketomete

Dare ka ja nai Jibun dake ga ima wo kaeru

Owari no nai tatakai wo kesshite osore wa shinai

Kanarazu tachiagareru no sa Itsu demo

Yurugi no nai kedakasa wo kokoro ni idaku kagiri

Inochi ga hateru koto wa nai GET AND GO

Nigete yuku hikari wa amari ni mo chiisaku

Tachidomareba kanata ni kiete shimau

Kimi no te no nukumori tsuyoku nigirishimete

Shinjiaeru sono kimochi sae areba ii

Tamerawanai yuuki dake ga ida wo kowasu

Jounetsu-goto mi wo nagete mamoru beki mono ga aru

Ikitoshi ikeru mono-tachi yo Hageshiku

Hikisakareta itami kara umareru ibuki ga aru

Yorisoiarukeru toki made LET YOU GO

Owari no nai tatakai wo kesshite osore wa shinai

Kanarazu tachiagareru no sa Itsu demo

Yurugi no nai kedakasa wo kokoro ni daku kagiri

Kibou ga hateru koto wa nai GET AND GO

**A/n**: This ending song is actually a battle song from Kamen Rider Ryuki. It's kind of

an action song, but very good to listen. In fact there's an MTV of that song. Go to

**youtube . com**, and type **Kamen Rider Ryuki** at the search bar. At the sidebar,

you'll find "**_Kamen Rider Ryuki All Rider Final Vent_**", with the song timer 3:41.

Play it and you'll see.

Air Force One, huh? Seems I've been ripping off TV series, and now a movie. Well,

at least I'm coming up with ideas in making a fic. And as long as you like the story, I won't

complain, just to keep you readers happy, and glued you on your seats.

First, the military installation base in Mt. Bandai, and now Air Force One, and the Royal

Family are in there! It's bad enough that they're tinkering with missiles and warheads, and

now they've became much bolder, trying their luck using them as hostages for ransom.

Read on in the next chapters as to see how the Digimons and the DDS/CLAMP School

crew try to respond to this new problem that's about to commence.

Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	28. Chapter 28 Air Force One part 2

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Well here we are! Chapter 20! Um… actually if you look at the upper right box,

it says Chapter 27. But that's because I've included the Zodiac digest, where in

it included their updated bios, weapons, etc. But it doesn't really matter. Besides,

I've came this far, and as long as you'll keep reading and sending in your feedbacks, I'll keep

writing.

This has to be the longest Anime fic I've ever written. First was The Fetus Of God

story arc, then Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and then there's the 12-chapter fics

I've made, from Read Or Die and Ghost Stories (Gakkou no Kaidan or Ghosts at School).

I'll try to finish Book 2 (this fic if your wondering) as fast as I can, and then move

on to Book 3. Yes, Book 3. And that will be the finale of the Koudoutai story arc,

and (a preview, or rather a spoiler of sorts), it will be quite darker, as it will shift

from detective theme to an all-out war.

Other than that, that will be a few weeks from now, as I'm still in the process of

finishing Book 2. I'll try to wrap this up sooner, as I'll be moving out of my apartment,

and into my relative's. My relative's house doesn't have a PC yet, and that would

mean I'll be delaying working on Book 3. So it's time for me to get a move on!

- - -

One hour later, Class A and C have arrived at the Kyoto International Airport.

But were able to enter it after a few strict security guards refused to let them in

after mistaking the Digimons as pets. The head of the security reprimanded the guards for

their behavior, apologized to Class A and C, and allowed them in. After being debriefed,

the two sections began their investigation.

- - -

**Confused Memories** by Yuko Tsuburaya

(from the anime **Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo**)

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Kizukanai futari

Najimi no nai hibi ga

Ato kara oikakete kuru

Nigeba wo ushinatta kyaku-tachi wa emi wo ukabe

Mou jikan da to, tokei ga tsugeru

TIME TO LIVE

TIME TO LIE

TIME TO CRY

TIME TO DIE

Mune no naka ni ishiki ga

Suberikomu mae ni

Aitai yo

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Kako ya higeki sae

Nai hako no naka ni

Sekai wo tojikometai no

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Yasashii namida ni

Tsutsumarete itai

Jiyuu wa doko ni

Mochiron hontou no koto ja nai

Mochiron uso wo tsuite 'ru no

Mou modoru koto wa dekinai

Jitabata shi-sugite

Subete ga owaru mae ni

Akari ga kieru mae ni

TIME TO LIVE

TIME TO LIE

TIME TO CRY

TIME TO DIE

Yoake mae ni mezamete

Doko ka e tsurete

(kansou)

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Kokoro no rouya ni

Tojikomerarete shinpi no naka wo

Tonde yuku no

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Umi no soba futari

Kuruma wo tomete

Nami wo noboru

Doa wo akereba kitto

Subete ga owari mata hajimaru

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Eien no nemuri ni

Tsuku toki kikoeru kasuka ni

Daichi no himei

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Yasashii namida ni

Tsutsumarete itai

Jiyuu wa doko ni

CONFUSED MEMORIES

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Dare mo shiranai

Sekai de

Toki mo tomerare

CONFUSED MEMORIES

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Tsuki ni terasare

Hissori sugosu

CONFUSED MEMORIES

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Air Force One Part 2 

Class A began to conduct their own autopsy on the bodies, while the Digimons used

their enhanced senses to see if there was any substances used in killing the bodies of

the dead people, who later turned out to be security personnel that were tasked to

escort the Royal Family. Wormmon evolved to Stingmon, amd used his microscopic

eyes to see the insides of the corpse. Class A then discovered that two more bodies

were found in the stock room's lockers, due to a strange scent. Stingmon said that the

strange scent was also present at the corpses found in the stock room.

Air Force One is now hovering over Papua New Guinea. The Royal Family, along with

some of the Cabinet Officials, were chatting in a suite were the Royal family are staying.

A stewardess (it was Otomeza in disguise) then passed by. She peeked into the room,

and then went to the pilot's room, where the controls of the plane were being driven by

Shinichi Kido and his possessed twin brother Shinji (their identical twins, and therefore

they're Futagoza). At the third seat was Jun Shibaura (Ohitsujiza). The three were dressed

as airplane pilots, complete with wigs and fake mustaches. She then told them the situation.

Shinichi then told Otomeza to tell To-rasu that it's time to begin the plan.

At the first class section, Suichi Kitaoka and Itsuro Takimazawa (aka To-Rasu and

Sasoriza) were sipping their coffee when Otomeza (still disguised as a stewardess)

approached the two Zodiac members and whispered to them the situation. To-Rasu

nodded, and contacted the three "pilots" and told them that operation Hi-Jack is about to

commence. The Kido brothers and Jun then put the controls to auto-pilot, then took out

their card decks, and chanted "Henshin!". The three turned into their armored appearances,

and soon stormed the Royal Suite. The Emperor's bodyguards saw the barge-ins and opened

fire. But their bullets were no match for their armored opponents. The black and red Futagozas

activated their Sword Vents and slashed the guards into two, while Ohitsujiza activated his

Strike Vent and took out the rest of the guards. Soon The Royal Family and the Cabinet

officials, along with some legitimate stewardesses, were surrounded. Kitaoka, Otomeza

(in her stewardess guise), and Takimazawa pretended to be one of the hostages as part

of the Zodiac's plan to put pressure on the Japanese government. Soon the three armored

Zodiac members had the hostages locked inside their rooms. Ohitsujiza then radioed the

Japanese palace to announce their proclamation that the Royal Family, and Air Force One

are in their custody.

**HATENAKI INOCHI** (**Boundless Life**) by Hiroshi Kitadani

(Battle Theme Song from the TV series **Kamen Rider Ryuki**)

Ryuu no kage wo matou akai chi wo kanjiru

Kono karada wo kogashite atsuku moeru

Koe no nai sakebi ga ore no michi wo kimeta

Ikusen mono inori wo mune ni uketomete

Dare ka ja nai Jibun dake ga ima wo kaeru

Owari no nai tatakai wo kesshite osore wa shinai

Kanarazu tachiagareru no sa Itsu demo

Yurugi no nai kedakasa wo kokoro ni idaku kagiri

Inochi ga hateru koto wa nai GET AND GO

Nigete yuku hikari wa amari ni mo chiisaku

Tachidomareba kanata ni kiete shimau

Kimi no te no nukumori tsuyoku nigirishimete

Shinjiaeru sono kimochi sae areba ii

Tamerawanai yuuki dake ga ida wo kowasu

Jounetsu-goto mi wo nagete mamoru beki mono ga aru

Ikitoshi ikeru mono-tachi yo Hageshiku

Hikisakareta itami kara umareru ibuki ga aru

Yorisoiarukeru toki made LET YOU GO

Owari no nai tatakai wo kesshite osore wa shinai

Kanarazu tachiagareru no sa Itsu demo

Yurugi no nai kedakasa wo kokoro ni daku kagiri

Kibou ga hateru koto wa nai GET AND GO

**To Be Continued **

Neat plan, huh? Dressing themselves as pilots and as a stewardess just to gain entry into

Air Force One, and their plan worked perfectly.

And now they're going to proceed with their plans of overtaking the government using

the Royal Family as ransom.

Read on in the next chapters as to see how the Digimons and the DDS/CLAMP School

crew try to respond to this new problem that has already commenced.

Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	29. Chapter 29 Air Force One part 3

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Here's Chapter 28, and things are going to be tense, as the Japanese

Government are being pressured by the Zodiac to meet some of their

demands. And are resorting to murder just to scare the government to

obliging some of the Zodiac's demands.

Meanwhile, the cast of ROD The TV will make another guest appearance

to lend some help to our beleaguered DDS students.

- - -

Two hour have passed, and Class A and C have reached to a conclusion that

the bodies found in the stock and janitor's room were killed by inhalation of an

unknown substance. Takeru was beginning to get worried that Air Force One

may have been hi-jacked by the Zodiac. Yukihira seemed to agree with Takeru,

first they've penetrated DDS, and wondered if they can infiltrate their way through

the Royal Family.

Then a Ken's mobile phone rang. It was Kazuma, and told Ken to open the TV.

After doing so, everyone inside the airport were shocked at what they've just heard

from the TV.

- - -

**Confused Memories** by Yuko Tsuburaya

(from the anime **Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo**)

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Kizukanai futari

Najimi no nai hibi ga

Ato kara oikakete kuru

Nigeba wo ushinatta kyaku-tachi wa emi wo ukabe

Mou jikan da to, tokei ga tsugeru

TIME TO LIVE

TIME TO LIE

TIME TO CRY

TIME TO DIE

Mune no naka ni ishiki ga

Suberikomu mae ni

Aitai yo

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Kako ya higeki sae

Nai hako no naka ni

Sekai wo tojikometai no

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Yasashii namida ni

Tsutsumarete itai

Jiyuu wa doko ni

Mochiron hontou no koto ja nai

Mochiron uso wo tsuite 'ru no

Mou modoru koto wa dekinai

Jitabata shi-sugite

Subete ga owaru mae ni

Akari ga kieru mae ni

TIME TO LIVE

TIME TO LIE

TIME TO CRY

TIME TO DIE

Yoake mae ni mezamete

Doko ka e tsurete

(kansou)

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Kokoro no rouya ni

Tojikomerarete shinpi no naka wo

Tonde yuku no

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Umi no soba futari

Kuruma wo tomete

Nami wo noboru

Doa wo akereba kitto

Subete ga owari mata hajimaru

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Eien no nemuri ni

Tsuku toki kikoeru kasuka ni

Daichi no himei

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Yasashii namida ni

Tsutsumarete itai

Jiyuu wa doko ni

CONFUSED MEMORIES

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Dare mo shiranai

Sekai de

Toki mo tomerare

CONFUSED MEMORIES

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Tsuki ni terasare

Hissori sugosu

CONFUSED MEMORIES

CONFUSED MEMORIES

**Air Force One Part 3**

News flash aired at every TV all over Japan, and later the rest of the world, as

reports says that Air Force One was indeed been hi-jacked, and that the Royal Family

and the Cabinet officials were taken prisoners. Class A were shocked, while Class C

gritted their teeth, as they should have guessed that the Zodiac would strike again,

but didn't expect that they would do something this extreme. Looking at the monitor,

Takeru deduced that Air Force One might be heading towards England, as the plane

was going straight instead of turning right. Takeru told Patamon that they'll have to

catch up with Air Force One. Patamon nodded.

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Patamon changes…to Angemon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Angemon and Takeru flew to the air at once in great speed, determined to catch up

with Air Force One. Hikari was worried seeing Takeru goes off and doing something

reckless whenever he gets very serious. Daisuke then told Ken that they should

follow Takeru. "Siren might be there, as well as those two dragons we saw at

CLAMP School a few weeks ago. And we might need Paildoramon's help." Daisuke

whispered. Ken nodded, seeing the logic in Daisuke's reasoning, and glanced at

Wormmon. Wormmon nodded, seeing what Ken was trying to imply.

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Wormmon changes…to Stingmon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Stingmon then carried Daisuke, Ken, and V-Mon and proceeded to follow Angemon's

trail. Class A and the remaining Class C stared into the sky, wondering if their three

friends would succeed in bring Air Force One down safely without casualties.

Meanwhile, the government were forced to release five high-profile terrorists after

the Zodiac killed two stewardesses. The Zodiac's next demand was to pay them

Y 100 Billion in an hour through their Swiss account, or another two victims will die

in front of the phone. This causes the government to go into a frenzy, as they couldn't

afford giving away that much amount, but as time was running out, they tried to come

up with away of stalling them.

**To Be Continued **

**HATENAKI INOCHI** (**Boundless Life**) by Hiroshi Kitadani

(Battle Theme Song from the TV series **Kamen Rider Ryuki**)

Ryuu no kage wo matou akai chi wo kanjiru

Kono karada wo kogashite atsuku moeru

Koe no nai sakebi ga ore no michi wo kimeta

Ikusen mono inori wo mune ni uketomete

Dare ka ja nai Jibun dake ga ima wo kaeru

Owari no nai tatakai wo kesshite osore wa shinai

Kanarazu tachiagareru no sa Itsu demo

Yurugi no nai kedakasa wo kokoro ni idaku kagiri

Inochi ga hateru koto wa nai GET AND GO

Nigete yuku hikari wa amari ni mo chiisaku

Tachidomareba kanata ni kiete shimau

Kimi no te no nukumori tsuyoku nigirishimete

Shinjiaeru sono kimochi sae areba ii

Tamerawanai yuuki dake ga ida wo kowasu

Jounetsu-goto mi wo nagete mamoru beki mono ga aru

Ikitoshi ikeru mono-tachi yo Hageshiku

Hikisakareta itami kara umareru ibuki ga aru

Yorisoiarukeru toki made LET YOU GO

Owari no nai tatakai wo kesshite osore wa shinai

Kanarazu tachiagareru no sa Itsu demo

Yurugi no nai kedakasa wo kokoro ni daku kagiri

Kibou ga hateru koto wa nai GET AND GO

In the next chapter, The Royal Family is soon to be next in line for execution if the

government does not accede to their demands. Angemon then tries to do a daring rescue,

but meets a stiff resistance.

Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	30. Chapter 30 Air Force One part 4

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Here's Chapter 29, and things are going to be a little bit tense, as

Angemon tries to slow down Air Force One, and the paper Sisters

join in on the rescue attempt.

- - -

Angemon and Takeru (who is wearing a protective mask to protect

his face from the effects of turbulence), were just half an hour away

from reaching Air Force One. He and Angemon were bound and

determined to stop the Zodiac from accomplishing their goal.

Meanwhile, Maggie, Michelle, and Anita were riding on a paper

"dragon", flying to the vicinity were Air force One was last sighted,

and are also going to do a rescue attempt of their own.

- - -

**Confused Memories** by Yuko Tsuburaya

(from the anime **Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo**)

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Kizukanai futari

Najimi no nai hibi ga

Ato kara oikakete kuru

Nigeba wo ushinatta kyaku-tachi wa emi wo ukabe

Mou jikan da to, tokei ga tsugeru

TIME TO LIVE

TIME TO LIE

TIME TO CRY

TIME TO DIE

Mune no naka ni ishiki ga

Suberikomu mae ni

Aitai yo

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Kako ya higeki sae

Nai hako no naka ni

Sekai wo tojikometai no

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Yasashii namida ni

Tsutsumarete itai

Jiyuu wa doko ni

Mochiron hontou no koto ja nai

Mochiron uso wo tsuite 'ru no

Mou modoru koto wa dekinai

Jitabata shi-sugite

Subete ga owaru mae ni

Akari ga kieru mae ni

TIME TO LIVE

TIME TO LIE

TIME TO CRY

TIME TO DIE

Yoake mae ni mezamete

Doko ka e tsurete

(kansou)

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Kokoro no rouya ni

Tojikomerarete shinpi no naka wo

Tonde yuku no

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Umi no soba futari

Kuruma wo tomete

Nami wo noboru

Doa wo akereba kitto

Subete ga owari mata hajimaru

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Eien no nemuri ni

Tsuku toki kikoeru kasuka ni

Daichi no himei

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Yasashii namida ni

Tsutsumarete itai

Jiyuu wa doko ni

CONFUSED MEMORIES

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Dare mo shiranai

Sekai de

Toki mo tomerare

CONFUSED MEMORIES

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Tsuki ni terasare

Hissori sugosu

CONFUSED MEMORIES

CONFUSED MEMORIES

**Air Force One Part 4**

At the Palace (Japan's own version of the White House), the cabinet,

the legislators, and the military are working hand in hand to resolve

the biggest crisis in Japanese history. Even leaders from other countries

were also willing to help. Their convesation was cut short, when Futagoza

contacted the Japanese government, asking them to release several members

of the dreaded yakuza gang. The Emperor's second in command boldly

rejected the demand. Chuckling evilly, he commanded the red Futagoza to

grab the Royal Family's nanny, and burned her to death using the

Strike Vent. Screams of terror, as well as the Emperor's children were crying,

the government were silenced. Then Futagoza took the civilan-disguised Otomeza

out of the room, and "killed" her. Actually, Otomeza shouted to make it appeared

that she was killed, so that she can secretly change to her Zodiac guise. The

black-armored Futagoza then told the government that they have 60 seconds to

decide before they start killing more hostages. Reluctantly, the government

called the Japanese penitentiary and ordered the yakuza mob's release.

Back at CLAMP School, Class Q, A, and the three Class C members were also

listening to the satellite feed, felt helpless, as the Zodiac were pressuring the

government in granting certain demands from the government. Iori said that their

only hope for now are Angemon, XV-Mon, and Stingmon. Suddenly, Akira and

Suoh burst into the conference room, informing everyone that Maggie, Michelle,

and Anita are on their way to intercept Air Force One. Principal Dan, Directress

Ohkawa, and the DDS students' spirits and hopes were raised, as there may be

hope that the Zodiac may be stopped. At the Palace, everyone were also told that

the Paper Sisters and the Digimons were on their way to stop Air Force One.

They prayed that the rescuers would succeed in their mission.

**To Be Continued **

**HATENAKI INOCHI** (**Boundless Life**) by Hiroshi Kitadani

(Battle theme from the TV series **Kamen Rider Ryuki**)

Ryuu no kage wo matou akai chi wo kanjiru

Kono karada wo kogashite atsuku moeru

Koe no nai sakebi ga ore no michi wo kimeta

Ikusen mono inori wo mune ni uketomete

Dare ka ja nai Jibun dake ga ima wo kaeru

Owari no nai tatakai wo kesshite osore wa shinai

Kanarazu tachiagareru no sa Itsu demo

Yurugi no nai kedakasa wo kokoro ni idaku kagiri

Inochi ga hateru koto wa nai GET AND GO

Nigete yuku hikari wa amari ni mo chiisaku

Tachidomareba kanata ni kiete shimau

Kimi no te no nukumori tsuyoku nigirishimete

Shinjiaeru sono kimochi sae areba ii

Tamerawanai yuuki dake ga ida wo kowasu

Jounetsu-goto mi wo nagete mamoru beki mono ga aru

Ikitoshi ikeru mono-tachi yo Hageshiku

Hikisakareta itami kara umareru ibuki ga aru

Yorisoiarukeru toki made LET YOU GO

Owari no nai tatakai wo kesshite osore wa shinai

Kanarazu tachiagareru no sa Itsu demo

Yurugi no nai kedakasa wo kokoro ni daku kagiri

Kibou ga hateru koto wa nai GET AND GO

Sorry to the readers if the last few chapters were a bit short. I'm trying to rush

this fic as I was told that by the end of this month, the PC will undergo

maintennance check. It will take about a few days, hence I'm rushing things a bit.

But don't worry, once the PC's fully cleared, I'll resume typing the rest of the

chapters in longer pages.

**Preview**:

Next chapter, Angemon and the Paper Sisters have finally reached Air Force One,

and an aerial battle shall commence.

Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	31. Chapter 31 Air Force One part 5

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Ok, we're now at Chapter 30, and finally, a dogfight in the air,

as the Paper Sisters and Angemon will try to slow down Air Force One.

Will they succeed? Or will the Zodiac escape unscratched?

Read on…

- - -

Angemon and Takeru are now just minutes away from reaching

Air Force One, and are rushing a bit, as they hoped that they'll try

to pry the Zodiac members out of the plane, not aware that the

Royal Family are already in the Zodiac's grasps. Then they heard a

voice calling them. Looking to his side, Takeru immediately recognized

the callers. The Paper Sisters. As the Paper Sisters got closer, Michelle

then told Takeru about their plans, but seeing that Takeru and Angemon

are here, Michelle then told the two Chosen of their now-modified plans.

Maggie will try to distract the Zodiac while Michelle will try to use her

paper arrows to open the emergency exit door to enable herself, and Anita

to enter the plane and sneak their way in. Takeru and Angemon volunteered

to join them, saying that Patamon can evolve to Pegasmon, and as Pegasmon,

he can fit inside the plane. Maggie agreed with Takeru's plan, and decided to

execute their plans.

- - -

**Confused Memories** by Yuko Tsuburaya

(from the anime **Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo**)

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Kizukanai futari

Najimi no nai hibi ga

Ato kara oikakete kuru

Nigeba wo ushinatta kyaku-tachi wa emi wo ukabe

Mou jikan da to, tokei ga tsugeru

TIME TO LIVE

TIME TO LIE

TIME TO CRY

TIME TO DIE

Mune no naka ni ishiki ga

Suberikomu mae ni

Aitai yo

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Kako ya higeki sae

Nai hako no naka ni

Sekai wo tojikometai no

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Yasashii namida ni

Tsutsumarete itai

Jiyuu wa doko ni

Mochiron hontou no koto ja nai

Mochiron uso wo tsuite 'ru no

Mou modoru koto wa dekinai

Jitabata shi-sugite

Subete ga owaru mae ni

Akari ga kieru mae ni

TIME TO LIVE

TIME TO LIE

TIME TO CRY

TIME TO DIE

Yoake mae ni mezamete

Doko ka e tsurete

(kansou)

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Kokoro no rouya ni

Tojikomerarete shinpi no naka wo

Tonde yuku no

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Umi no soba futari

Kuruma wo tomete

Nami wo noboru

Doa wo akereba kitto

Subete ga owari mata hajimaru

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Eien no nemuri ni

Tsuku toki kikoeru kasuka ni

Daichi no himei

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Yasashii namida ni

Tsutsumarete itai

Jiyuu wa doko ni

CONFUSED MEMORIES

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Dare mo shiranai

Sekai de

Toki mo tomerare

CONFUSED MEMORIES

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Tsuki ni terasare

Hissori sugosu

CONFUSED MEMORIES

CONFUSED MEMORIES

**Air Force One Part 5**

Angemon then reverted back to Patamon, and he and Takeru boarded the

paper plane. They then approached the rear of the plane and are now close

to the rear hatch door. Anita then jumped and grabbed onto the door, used

her paper shurikens to open the door, and she, Michelle, Takeru and Patamon

where inside the plane, and closed the door. Maggie then decided to provide

distraction to the Zodiac so that the others can sneak their way in and take out the rest of the

Zodiac.

Ohitsujiza then checked the pilot control room, and saw on the radar a huge

object tailing them. Otomeza then volunteered to check it out. The black and

red armored Futagozas then accompanied her to the rear of the plane, not

noticing that the intruders were hiding under the tray cart. When the coast was

clear, Maggie and the others made their way towards the storage room below to

come up with a plan to keep the other Zodiacs away from the hostages.

When Otomeza and the two Futagozas approached the emergency exit door,

they noticed that there were several papers pasted on the door slot, preventing

outside air from entering. "The Paper Sisters from Hong Kong! They're here!"

Otomeza exclaimed. "Just two of them are here. The huge object outside is being

controlled by another paper master." Futagoza assured, pointing at the window,

showing Maggie riding a paper griffin. "You stay, as your Silent Vent can disable

their powers. Leave the flying paper to us." He said, opening the door. After doing

so, Futagoza then merged with his twin brother (the red-armored Futagoza),

becoming one, then inserted a card inside his Drag Visor, and summoned Dragblacker.

He then boarded his battle robot and went after Maggie. Otomeza then radioed her

comrades, saying that there were intruders inside Air Force One. Outside, Futagoza

and Maggie met face to face, as Air Force One was veering away. He then had

Dragblacker lounge towards Maggie, but Maggie maneuvered her paper griffin and

dodged the oncoming attackers. Futagoza then inserted a card into the Drag Visor,

and a voice confirmed the card's insertion. "**SWORD VENTO**". A black, Dao sword

appeared and saw Maggie hurled several papers at him. Futagoza then slashed his way

through the papers, and ordered Dragblacker to spit some fire. Dragblacker did so,

exhaling black flames from its mouth, but Maggie made a paper force field, and

managed to block the black flames. Futagoza then inserted a card into his card reader.

"**UNITE VENTO**". Dragreder appeared, and merged with Dragblacker, becoming

the composite robot, **Twin Dragos**. Twin Dragos then spew black and red flames,

penetrating the paper force field, and the paper griffin, and the paper griffin was reduced

to ashes, and Maggie fell towards the ground, 15,000 feet below.

- - -

Kobe, Japan. Two persons just exited a convenience store after buying some groceries

for supplies, as Yuri Shuzaku was running a restaurant, and Ren Akiyama is helping her,

acting as a part-time waiter. Before boarding Ren's bike, a scream was heard, and the

two persons saw another portal that connects the Digimon World and the human world.

A **Centimon** (a digimon that resembles a huge centipede) appeared and was crawling his

way to Tokyo University. Two students of Tokyo University, **Keitaro Urashima**

and **Naru ****Narusegawa** (of **_Love Hina_**) were screaming as the Centimon was

approaching them and several students. Making sure that no one was there, Ren pulled

out his card deck, and a metallic belt materialized and fastened onto his waist, then he

chanted "Henshin!", and a black armor enveloped his body, transforming into **Iteza**.

Iteza then summoned Dark Wind and mounted on Iteza's back and flew towards the

Centimon, pulling its rear end of its body, and dragged him back to the portal.

Ten minutes later, Iteza came out, drenched in Digimon blood, indicating that the

Centimon was dead. Luckily, there were no witnesses as the terrified students ran away.

The portal then disappeared, and Ren reverted back to normal, and he and Yuri sped off

in his bike, alarmed about the spate of portals appearing and disappearing at random

places at random times.

- - -

**To Be Continued **

**HATENAKI INOCHI** (**Boundless Life**) by Hiroshi Kitadani

(Battle theme from the TV series **Kamen Rider Ryuki**)

Ryuu no kage wo matou akai chi wo kanjiru

Kono karada wo kogashite atsuku moeru

Koe no nai sakebi ga ore no michi wo kimeta

Ikusen mono inori wo mune ni uketomete

Dare ka ja nai Jibun dake ga ima wo kaeru

Owari no nai tatakai wo kesshite osore wa shinai

Kanarazu tachiagareru no sa Itsu demo

Yurugi no nai kedakasa wo kokoro ni idaku kagiri

Inochi ga hateru koto wa nai GET AND GO

Nigete yuku hikari wa amari ni mo chiisaku

Tachidomareba kanata ni kiete shimau

Kimi no te no nukumori tsuyoku nigirishimete

Shinjiaeru sono kimochi sae areba ii

Tamerawanai yuuki dake ga ida wo kowasu

Jounetsu-goto mi wo nagete mamoru beki mono ga aru

Ikitoshi ikeru mono-tachi yo Hageshiku

Hikisakareta itami kara umareru ibuki ga aru

Yorisoiarukeru toki made LET YOU GO

Owari no nai tatakai wo kesshite osore wa shinai

Kanarazu tachiagareru no sa Itsu demo

Yurugi no nai kedakasa wo kokoro ni daku kagiri

Kibou ga hateru koto wa nai GET AND GO

Once again, the mysterious man who wields the card deck of Iteza appears,

and his female ally with him. What the heck are those two doing here, and why

are they fighting Digimons and what's their connection in this fic?

**Preview:**

Takeru and the two paper Sisters faces off with Otomeza, while

Futagoza faces Koushiro and Kabuterimon.

The Air Force One mini arc will soon conclude, and let me know if you think

the Royal Family will survive this ordeal.

Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	32. Chapter 32 Air Force One part 6

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Ok, we're now at Chapter 32, and a fight inside Air Force One,

as two of the Paper Sisters and Takeru will try to rescue the hostages

while Futagoza was about to take on some unexpected opponent(s).

Will they succeed? Or will the Zodiac escape unscratched? Read on…

- - -

Michelle, Anita and Takeru then slowly sneaked out of the storage room

thinking that the coast is clear, But as soon as Maggie and Michelle got out,

they were greeted by Otomeza, who was brandishing her Virgin Visor, and

nearly got Anita's head. Michelle then fired paper arrows, hitting the door

were the prisoners were held. Seeing the hole arrow penetrating the door,

Ohitsujiza left the room and locked it. Ohitsujiza then activated his Strike Vent

and joined Otomeza in dealing with the Paper Sisters, while Takeru and Patamon

stays hidden, watching the fight.

- - -

**Confused Memories** by Yuko Tsuburaya

(Opening song from the anime **Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo**)

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Kizukanai futari

Najimi no nai hibi ga

Ato kara oikakete kuru

Nigeba wo ushinatta kyaku-tachi wa emi wo ukabe

Mou jikan da to, tokei ga tsugeru

TIME TO LIVE

TIME TO LIE

TIME TO CRY

TIME TO DIE

Mune no naka ni ishiki ga

Suberikomu mae ni

Aitai yo

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Kako ya higeki sae

Nai hako no naka ni

Sekai wo tojikometai no

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Yasashii namida ni

Tsutsumarete itai

Jiyuu wa doko ni

Mochiron hontou no koto ja nai

Mochiron uso wo tsuite 'ru no

Mou modoru koto wa dekinai

Jitabata shi-sugite

Subete ga owaru mae ni

Akari ga kieru mae ni

TIME TO LIVE

TIME TO LIE

TIME TO CRY

TIME TO DIE

Yoake mae ni mezamete

Doko ka e tsurete

(kansou)

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Kokoro no rouya ni

Tojikomerarete shinpi no naka wo

Tonde yuku no

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Umi no soba futari

Kuruma wo tomete

Nami wo noboru

Doa wo akereba kitto

Subete ga owari mata hajimaru

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Eien no nemuri ni

Tsuku toki kikoeru kasuka ni

Daichi no himei

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Yasashii namida ni

Tsutsumarete itai

Jiyuu wa doko ni

CONFUSED MEMORIES

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Dare mo shiranai

Sekai de

Toki mo tomerare

CONFUSED MEMORIES

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Tsuki ni terasare

Hissori sugosu

CONFUSED MEMORIES

CONFUSED MEMORIES

**Air Force One Part 6**

Somewhere outside, Maggie was descending downwards, with 6,500 feet

high left, and Futagoza followed her, deciding to let Twin Dragos devour her,

but halted his assault as Mimi Tachikawa and Lilymon caught Maggie, while

Koushiro and Kabuterimon stood in Twin Dragos' path.

Futagoza then told Twin Dragos to attack, and an aerial dogfight ensued.

Despite Twin Dragos' size and strength, Kabuterimon's speed was the deciding

factor, as it dodged Twin Dragos' attacks. Then Stingmon, Ken, Daisuke, and

V-Mon arrived, and upon seeing them, Koushiro jumped onto Lilymon, and told

Kabuterimon to "let him have it.". V-Mon then evolved to Lightramon and fired a

jolt of electricity. This caused Futagoza to fall off, but held onto Twin Dragos' tail.

Lightramon and Kabuterimon then simultaneously fired their electricity attacks,

electrocuting both Futagoza and Twin Dragos. The resulting attack caused a reaction

on Futagoza and Twin Dragos, and the red-armored Futagoza and Dragreder were

ejected from the black-armored Futagoza and Dragblacker's bodies, falling towards

the sea. Fumbling on his card deck, both Futagoza and Dragblacker retreated to

Zodiac HQ. The red-armored Futagoza was swept away by currents. Dragreder

apparently retreated. Kabuterimon, Lightramon, Stingmon, and Lilymon then saw

Rapidmon coming and were told that his radar senses can pick up Patamon's signal,

and knew that he was on Air Force One. The five Digimons, along with Mimi, Koushiro,

Ken, Daisuke, and Maggie then flew towards the signal where Patamon and the

Air Force One are located.

**To Be Continued **

**HATENAKI INOCHI** (**Boundless Life**) by Hiroshi Kitadani

(Battle song from the TV series **Kamen Rider Ryuki)**

Kono karada wo kogashite atsuku moeru

Koe no nai sakebi ga ore no michi wo kimeta

Ikusen mono inori wo mune ni uketomete

Dare ka ja nai Jibun dake ga ima wo kaeru

Owari no nai tatakai wo kesshite osore wa shinai

Kanarazu tachiagareru no sa Itsu demo

Yurugi no nai kedakasa wo kokoro ni idaku kagiri

Inochi ga hateru koto wa nai GET AND GO

Nigete yuku hikari wa amari ni mo chiisaku

Tachidomareba kanata ni kiete shimau

Kimi no te no nukumori tsuyoku nigirishimete

Shinjiaeru sono kimochi sae areba ii

Tamerawanai yuuki dake ga ida wo kowasu

Jounetsu-goto mi wo nagete mamoru beki mono ga aru

Ikitoshi ikeru mono-tachi yo Hageshiku

Hikisakareta itami kara umareru ibuki ga aru

Yorisoiarukeru toki made LET YOU GO

Owari no nai tatakai wo kesshite osore wa shinai

Kanarazu tachiagareru no sa Itsu demo

Yurugi no nai kedakasa wo kokoro ni daku kagiri

Kibou ga hateru koto wa nai GET AND GO

Sorry to the readers if the last few chapters were a bit short. I'm trying

to rush this fic as I was told the PC will undergo maintenance check for a

week, hence the sudden rush in finishing this chapter.

In the next few chapters or so, thing will get back to normal.

**Preview:**

Next chapter, Kabuterimon and the rest are going for the kill, as they'll try

to slow down Air Force One, while inside the plane, It's up to Takeru and

Patamon to throw out the Zodiac who are still inside the plane.

The Air Force One mini-arc will conclude soon, and let me know if you think

the Royal Family will survive this ordeal.

Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	33. Chapter 33 Air Force One part 7

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Ok, we're now at Chapter 33, and a fight inside Air Force One, is still

on-going, as Michelle and Anita are taking on Ohitsujiza and Otomeza,

while Takeru and Patamon are watching behind the scenes.

- - -

Michelle kept on firing her Paper Missiles at Otomeza, who shielded herself

with her Guard Vent, while Ohitsujiza deflects the paper Shurikens with the

Metal Horn (Strike Vent). Having had enough, Otomeza then grabbed a hostage,

which was Suichi Kitaoka, who was secretly To-Rasu. Anita and Michelle stopped

attacking as Otomeza was slightly pressing her Virgin Visor at the throat of

Kitaoka. The two Paper Sisters were forced to drop their weapons. Ohitsujiza

then punched the two on their gut with his Strike Vent, knocking them out.

Ohitsujiza then tied them up and hurled them along with the other hostages

(who were also tied up).

- - -

**Confused Memories** by Yuko Tsuburaya

(from the anime **Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo**)

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Kizukanai futari

Najimi no nai hibi ga

Ato kara oikakete kuru

Nigeba wo ushinatta kyaku-tachi wa emi wo ukabe

Mou jikan da to, tokei ga tsugeru

TIME TO LIVE

TIME TO LIE

TIME TO CRY

TIME TO DIE

Mune no naka ni ishiki ga

Suberikomu mae ni

Aitai yo

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Kako ya higeki sae

Nai hako no naka ni

Sekai wo tojikometai no

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Yasashii namida ni

Tsutsumarete itai

Jiyuu wa doko ni

Mochiron hontou no koto ja nai

Mochiron uso wo tsuite 'ru no

Mou modoru koto wa dekinai

Jitabata shi-sugite

Subete ga owaru mae ni

Akari ga kieru mae ni

TIME TO LIVE

TIME TO LIE

TIME TO CRY

TIME TO DIE

Yoake mae ni mezamete

Doko ka e tsurete

(kansou)

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Kokoro no rouya ni

Tojikomerarete shinpi no naka wo

Tonde yuku no

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Umi no soba futari

Kuruma wo tomete

Nami wo noboru

Doa wo akereba kitto

Subete ga owari mata hajimaru

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Eien no nemuri ni

Tsuku toki kikoeru kasuka ni

Daichi no himei

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Yasashii namida ni

Tsutsumarete itai

Jiyuu wa doko ni

CONFUSED MEMORIES

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Dare mo shiranai

Sekai de

Toki mo tomerare

CONFUSED MEMORIES

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Tsuki ni terasare

Hissori sugosu

CONFUSED MEMORIES

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Air Force One Part 7 

Takeru realized that its up to him and Patamon to do something, and knew

that Patamon cannot evolve to Angemon without causing the plane to dismantle,

since Angemon is too big to fit in the plane. But was relieved by the fact that the

Zodiac's battle robots couldn't be summon due to their sizes.

Takeru then sneaked his way in towards the room. Leaning his head against

the room he could here the voices. Peeking through the hole where Michelle's

arrow caused, he could see the hostages, all tied-up. Ohitsujiza then pulled

Emperor Akishino, telling him to tell the government to deposit Y 100 billion

on their Swiss bank account now. Emperor Akihito hesitated, and Ohitsujiza

then threw him at Otomeza, then grabbed Princess Kiko, threatening to harm

her if he doesn't do what he says. Akishino remained defiant, until Ohitsujiza

made his point by breaking her both her arms. Princess Kiko cried in pain, her

crying was echoing around the room. Takeru and Patamon were shocked and

angered at what Ohitsujiza had done, but had to maintain their patience. And

unexpectedly, Otomeza was starting to shake off her malevolence upon seeing

Ohitsujiza did the same to Princess Kako, breaking her arms, and then her legs.

Otomeza then was broke free of her malevolence when Ohitsujiza grabbed

Emperor Akishino's youngest son, the three-month old Prince Hisahiso.

Emperor Akishino then agreed to Ohitsujiza's demand, and told the government,

by phone, to do what he said. Just as the government were about to deposit the

money, they heard a scuffle through the phone.

"That's enough! How could you? Harming the children, and now threatening the

infant? I won't forgive you! You're as cruel as Asakura!" Otomeza shouted,

as she freed Emperor Akishino from his ropes and grabbed Prince Hisahito and

gave it to his father, then pushed Ohitsujiza away. "Damn! So you broke

free of our control! Doesn't matter, 'cause you're replaceable!" Ohitsujiza

cussed, and the hostages, including the awakened Michelle and Anita, heard

this. As Ohitsujiza and Otomeza scuffled outside of the room, Takeru and Patamon

sneaked their way in, and freed the rest of the hostages. Takeru then told them to

wait as the two Zodiac members brawled outside.

Ohitsujiza then pulled out a card and inserted it into his card deck.

"**FINAL VENTO**". Metal-Ohitsu appeared and Ohitsujiza mounted onto

his battle robot's shoulders, acting as a battering ram, and the two then charged

towards Otomeza. Otomeza activated her Guard Vent and shielded herself, but

wisely side stepped, as Ohitsujiza's Final Vent missed its target, and instead plowed

through the pilots' room, and struck the controls, as well as caused a huge hole.

This caused a turbulence and outside air to come inside the holed plane.

Ohitsujiza, Metal-Ohitsu, and Otomeza were sucked out of the plane, and

onto the open air. Ohitsujiza and his battle robot fell down, but Otomeza's cape

turned into wings and went airborne. She then saw Air Force One slowly

descending, as the controls were broken, as well as the auto pilot controls.

She ponders on whether to leave the scene or help out.

**To Be Continued **

**HATENAKI INOCHI** (**Boundless Life**) by Hiroshi Kitadani

(From the TV series **Kamen Rider Ryuki)**

Kono karada wo kogashite atsuku moeru

Koe no nai sakebi ga ore no michi wo kimeta

Ikusen mono inori wo mune ni uketomete

Dare ka ja nai Jibun dake ga ima wo kaeru

Owari no nai tatakai wo kesshite osore wa shinai

Kanarazu tachiagareru no sa Itsu demo

Yurugi no nai kedakasa wo kokoro ni idaku kagiri

Inochi ga hateru koto wa nai GET AND GO

Nigete yuku hikari wa amari ni mo chiisaku

Tachidomareba kanata ni kiete shimau

Kimi no te no nukumori tsuyoku nigirishimete

Shinjiaeru sono kimochi sae areba ii

Tamerawanai yuuki dake ga ida wo kowasu

Jounetsu-goto mi wo nagete mamoru beki mono ga aru

Ikitoshi ikeru mono-tachi yo Hageshiku

Hikisakareta itami kara umareru ibuki ga aru

Yorisoiarukeru toki made LET YOU GO

Owari no nai tatakai wo kesshite osore wa shinai

Kanarazu tachiagareru no sa Itsu demo

Yurugi no nai kedakasa wo kokoro ni daku kagiri

Kibou ga hateru koto wa nai GET AND GO

What's this? Otomeza had a change of heart? What do you think?

Anyway, next chapter, how will the Paper Sisters and Takeru save the hostages

now that Air Force One is no longer capable of landing after the controls are

destroyed?

And where are Kabuterimon and the rest?

The Air Force One mini-arc will conclude soon, and let me know if you think

the Royal Family will survive this ordeal.

Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	34. Chapter 34 Air Force One part 8

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Ok, next stop: Chapter 35, and the fight is over for now, but they'll have to

fight for the control of Air Force One now that the controls are damaged

beyond repairs.

- - -

The hostages (including Suichi Kitaoka and Itsuro Takamizawa) were

freed from their bonds, and are now instructed to seat on their seats with

their seatbelts on, as Takeru and the two Paper Sisters try to regain control

of the plane, as it spirals downwards.

- - -

Confused Memories by Yuko Tsuburaya

(from the anime Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo)

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Kizukanai futari

Najimi no nai hibi ga

Ato kara oikakete kuru

Nigeba wo ushinatta kyaku-tachi wa emi wo ukabe

Mou jikan da to, tokei ga tsugeru

TIME TO LIVE

TIME TO LIE

TIME TO CRY

TIME TO DIE

Mune no naka ni ishiki ga

Suberikomu mae ni

Aitai yo

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Kako ya higeki sae

Nai hako no naka ni

Sekai wo tojikometai no

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Yasashii namida ni

Tsutsumarete itai

Jiyuu wa doko ni

Mochiron hontou no koto ja nai

Mochiron uso wo tsuite 'ru no

Mou modoru koto wa dekinai

Jitabata shi-sugite

Subete ga owaru mae ni

Akari ga kieru mae ni

TIME TO LIVE

TIME TO LIE

TIME TO CRY

TIME TO DIE

Yoake mae ni mezamete

Doko ka e tsurete

(kansou)

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Kokoro no rouya ni

Tojikomerarete shinpi no naka wo

Tonde yuku no

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Umi no soba futari

Kuruma wo tomete

Nami wo noboru

Doa wo akereba kitto

Subete ga owari mata hajimaru

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Eien no nemuri ni

Tsuku toki kikoeru kasuka ni

Daichi no himei

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Yasashii namida ni

Tsutsumarete itai

Jiyuu wa doko ni

CONFUSED MEMORIES

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Dare mo shiranai

Sekai de

Toki mo tomerare

CONFUSED MEMORIES

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Tsuki ni terasare

Hissori sugosu

CONFUSED MEMORIES

CONFUSED MEMORIES

**Air Force One Part 8**

Outside the plane, Otomeza, saw the plane descending down towards

the sea, while Kabuteriomon, Stingmon, Lilymon, Lightramon and Rapidmon,

along with their human allies, arrived and saw the plane was falling downwards,

and fast. To their surprise, Siren appeared and held on to the plane, lifting

it from below to prevent it from descending fast, but still in danger, as Siren

alone couldn't stop the plane from falling. "Is it me or is Siren helping?" Mimi

wondered. "Let's capitalize this for now. The hostages' safety are our main concern."

Says Koushiro, as Kabuterimon lifted the right side of the plane. Rapidmon's radar

detected 10 jet fighters approaching. Using his laptop, Koushiro was shocked

upon learning that they were in Afghanistan territory, and that the Taliban regime

has once again taken over. Lilkymon then used her vines to deflect a missile

that was meant for the plane.

Daisuke then told Ken that they'll have to deal with the enemies. Ken nodded,

and Lightramon reverted back to V-Mon. Then prepared themselves to combine.

**- - -Start Digimon Evolve Sequence- - -**

V-Mon…Stingmon…DNA-Digivoleve!...

…Paildoramon!

**- - -End Digimon Evolve Sequence- - -**

Paildoramon then fired away, shooting down five Taliban jet fighters, killing

the pilots, while Rapidmon took out the rest. Then more came, and Rapidmon

and Paildoramon doubled their efforts and took out more of the Talibans.

Meanwhile, Siren and Kabuterimon tried hard to slow down the plane, and

managed to slow its descending, but realized that the plane will fall into the

sea in a matter of 10 minutes. Koushiro then radioed the UN for help, and

was informed that a traveling British helipad is on its way. To Be Continued

**HATENAKI INOCHI** (**Boundless Life**) by Hiroshi Kitadani

(From the TV series **Kamen Rider Ryuki**)

Kono karada wo kogashite atsuku moeru

Koe no nai sakebi ga ore no michi wo kimeta

Ikusen mono inori wo mune ni uketomete

Dare ka ja nai Jibun dake ga ima wo kaeru

Owari no nai tatakai wo kesshite osore wa shinai

Kanarazu tachiagareru no sa Itsu demo

Yurugi no nai kedakasa wo kokoro ni idaku kagiri

Inochi ga hateru koto wa nai GET AND GO

Nigete yuku hikari wa amari ni mo chiisaku

Tachidomareba kanata ni kiete shimau

Kimi no te no nukumori tsuyoku nigirishimete

Shinjiaeru sono kimochi sae areba ii

Tamerawanai yuuki dake ga ida wo kowasu

Jounetsu-goto mi wo nagete mamoru beki mono ga aru

Ikitoshi ikeru mono-tachi yo Hageshiku

Hikisakareta itami kara umareru ibuki ga aru

Yorisoiarukeru toki made LET YOU GO

Owari no nai tatakai wo kesshite osore wa shinai

Kanarazu tachiagareru no sa Itsu demo

Yurugi no nai kedakasa wo kokoro ni daku kagiri

Kibou ga hateru koto wa nai GET AND GO

Ok, so the Taliban are doing terrorist work. So who's in charge? Osama Bin Laden?

Just kidding. I just put them there to put some challenging test for Class C

and the Paper Masters to see how they can handle a situation like this.

Check back next chapter as the hostages are being boarded to a passing

heli-carrier while the rest are keeping the Taliban at bay.

The Air Force One mini-arc will conclude soon, and let me know if you think

the Royal Family will survive this ordeal.

Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	35. Chapter 35 Air Force One part 9

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

You're wondering what happened to Class Q and A. They'll be back soon once the

Air Force One mini-story arc concludes. For the meantime, read on as the Digimons

fight the Talibans, while Takeru and the two Paper Sisters try to get the hostages out.

- - -

Takeru and the Emperor were trying to see if the controls can still be repaired and/or

salvaged, but realized that Air Force One is beyond repair. And the plane was slowly

descending to the Afghan seas.

Takeru received a call from Koushiro that a heli-carrier is on its way, and told them

that they have 10 minutes to get everyone out. Takeru and the Emperor then went to the

others and told them that they'll have to prepare for evacuation.

- - -

**Confused Memories** by Yuko Tsuburaya

(from the anime **Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo**)

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Kizukanai futari

Najimi no nai hibi ga

Ato kara oikakete kuru

Nigeba wo ushinatta kyaku-tachi wa emi wo ukabe

Mou jikan da to, tokei ga tsugeru

TIME TO LIVE

TIME TO LIE

TIME TO CRY

TIME TO DIE

Mune no naka ni ishiki ga

Suberikomu mae ni

Aitai yo

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Kako ya higeki sae

Nai hako no naka ni

Sekai wo tojikometai no

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Yasashii namida ni

Tsutsumarete itai

Jiyuu wa doko ni

Mochiron hontou no koto ja nai

Mochiron uso wo tsuite 'ru no

Mou modoru koto wa dekinai

Jitabata shi-sugite

Subete ga owaru mae ni

Akari ga kieru mae ni

TIME TO LIVE

TIME TO LIE

TIME TO CRY

TIME TO DIE

Yoake mae ni mezamete

Doko ka e tsurete

(kansou)

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Kokoro no rouya ni

Tojikomerarete shinpi no naka wo

Tonde yuku no

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Umi no soba futari

Kuruma wo tomete

Nami wo noboru

Doa wo akereba kitto

Subete ga owari mata hajimaru

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Eien no nemuri ni

Tsuku toki kikoeru kasuka ni

Daichi no himei

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Yasashii namida ni

Tsutsumarete itai

Jiyuu wa doko ni

CONFUSED MEMORIES

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Dare mo shiranai

Sekai de

Toki mo tomerare

CONFUSED MEMORIES

CONFUSED MEMORIES

Tsuki ni terasare

Hissori sugosu

CONFUSED MEMORIES

CONFUSED MEMORIES

**Air Force One Part 9**

Rapidmon, Paildoramon, and Otomeza kept on keeping the Taliban jet fighters away

from the falling Air Force One as able as they could, shooting the jets down, and firing

at the missiles. But knew that they couldn't keep this up for long, and have to get away

from the war-torn country as soon as they can.

Then all of a sudden, the British heli-carrier arrived, and is now near the entrance of the

Air Force One. One of the crew then tied a cable onto the heli-carrier's door, and then

went across, landing inside the beleaguered Air Force One. The crew member then tied

the cable on the plane's door. The Emperor then first had the Royal Family evacuated,

then the cabinet officials, and the rest of the hostages, including the civilian guises of

To-Rasu and Sasoriza.

The process was a bit tense, as one Taliban jet fighter was getting too close, and almost

rammed itself onto the plane, but And Rapidmon narrowly prevented it from happening.

Soon the hostages were all boarded, and Siren and Kabuterimon released the plane, and it

crashed into the open sea. Otomeza and Siren retreated into the yellow square, and while

Ohitsujiza apparently returned to Zodiac HQ, Otomeza's destination is unknown, since she

has bolted from Zodiac.

Paildoramon and Rapidmon were now joined by Lilymon and Kabuterimon in repulsing the

rest of the Taliban jet fighters, but are now becoming very tense as more Taliban Jet fighters

appeared, surrounding them, and the British heli-carrier.

Koushiro could see the evil grins of the pilots and are determined to satisfy their bloodlust.

He gritted his teeth, as he wondered how and why they weren't informed that the Taliban have

retaken control of Afghanistan, and wondered what happened to the Afghan citizens.

Takeru had seen enough of this. He and Patamon then jumped out of the Heli-carrier and

Patamon transformed.

**- - -Start Digimon Evolve Sequence - - - **

Patamon changes…to Angemon!

**- - -End Digimon Evolve Sequence - - - **

Angemon then took Takeru and placed him on his shoulders, and then had the Taliban

jet fighters go after him. As the jet fighters were in one, single direction, he summoned

the Heaven's Gate, and all the Taliban jet fighters were sucked in, and the hostages are safe.

Everyone went home in Japan, in which the trip took almost eight hours. - - - After eight

hours, everyone were greeted by the media, the government officials, and even Class Q

and A. The Emperor and the Royal Family were then inspected by medics who were waiting

for them at the airport. Class C and the Paper Sisters were also greeted by Yumiko and Nenene.

The rest of Class C also hugged their friends after seeing that they were all exhausted from

their fight with the Talibans.

Koushiro and Mimi smiled as they were relieved that no one was hurt, and they kissed

passionately, unmindful of the media clicking pictures of them kissing.

But all of the sudden, a yellow square appeared, and out came Venosnaker. A guard was

thrown off, dropping his gun. Kyuu was near the scene and grabbed the gun, aiming it at

Venosnaker.

Then laughter was heard, and at the entrance of the airport (where passengers are going

to board the plane) was Mizugameza. He then called out the Emperor and the Royal Family.

"Don't think this is over. I still have word to say to you.". The Emperor, the Empress, the

Prince and his wife and three children then looked at Mizugameza. Mizugameza said, "I once

believed in fairy tales that every Royal Families have happy endings, but in this case, you won't

get to see the light of the day.". And as on cue, Venosnaker lunged forward, chomping the upper

bodies of the Royal Family, leaving only their lower half bodies, all bleeding. Venosnaker

then spit out the upper bodies of the Royal Family, all their eyes were wide open, but are

already dead, and the whole scene was a bloody mess. Kyuu was outraged and opened fire

at Venosnaker. Mizugameza laughed maniacally as he and Venosnaker descended to the

yellow square, unmindful of the bullets hitting him, as his armor was bullet proof. Even

though the gun was out of bullets, Kyuu kept on firing. As Mizugameza disappeared inside

the yellow square, Kyuu attempted to after the Zodiac fighter in his rage, But Kinta held

him back. Megumi, Ryu, and Ms. Katagiri hugged Kyuu and calmed him down.

And the media were shocked at what they just witnessed: the death of the Royal Family,

and a new crisis in Japan. Who will take over Japan now that all possible successors are

dead?

- - - 

Three days later, Kyuu was still silent throughout the day, as he was traumatized in

witnessing the deaths of the Royal Family, including the three-month old Prince

Hisahino on TV and newspaper. Megumi consoled him and hugged him, saying that the

Zodiac will get what they deserved.

At the Zodiac HQ, To-Rasu was a bit peeved as to why Mizugameza had to kill all the

Royal Family unnecessarily. Sasoriza reasoned that this was what they have intended:

putting Japan in chaos. Mizugameza said that even if they kidnap them again, they'll be

thwarted by DDS. Futagoza returned, all drenched, and said that DDS must go and die.

Ohitsujiza, also drenched, arrived as well, saying that Otomeza was free of the

brainwashing spell, and that DDS must be destroyed as well, lest they contacted the

renegade Zodiac deserters and enlist their aid. To-Rasu nodded, and contacted Yagiza,

asking him how are things at CLAMP School. Yagiza said that the Royal Family's death

have become the talk of the school, and said that the only way to demolish the school is to

attack all five buildings, and Yagiza also said that the five school buildings are somewhat

close to each other, taking the form of a pentagram. Ohitsujiza interjected, saying that it

placing bombs on all of the five buildings would be useless since the Digimons can detect

them, and that the security system at CLAMP School might be advanced. Yagiza confirmed

Ohitsujiza's statement, saying that he managed to get a peek at the security system. The 2nd

Digimon Emperor then suggested that Yagiza will have to disable the security system using

his battle robots, while the rest of the Zodiac will try to provide distraction and attack while

he'll cook up something "explosive". The Zodiac agreed to the Digimon Emperor's suggestion,

and began to make preparations in their upcoming assault on CLAMP School.

At CLAMP School, a few weeks later, Class Q, A, and C were silent, as Kyuu was very

emotionally drained, as he was among the people who attended the Royal Family's funeral.

They were also concerned that Kyuu gave his word to the grieving relatives that

CLAMP School and DDS will do everything to bring down Zodiac. Directress Ohkawa

and Principal Dan were likewise concerned, and somewhat surprised, and came to admire

Kyuu's determination, but also reminded Kyuu that it won't as easy, and said that he should

calm down.

**To Be Continued**

**HATENAKI INOCHI** (**Boundless Life**) by Hiroshi Kitadani

From the TV series **Kamen Rider Ryuki**

Kono karada wo kogashite atsuku moeru

Koe no nai sakebi ga ore no michi wo kimeta

Ikusen mono inori wo mune ni uketomete

Dare ka ja nai Jibun dake ga ima wo kaeru

Owari no nai tatakai wo kesshite osore wa shinai

Kanarazu tachiagareru no sa Itsu demo

Yurugi no nai kedakasa wo kokoro ni idaku kagiri

Inochi ga hateru koto wa nai GET AND GO

Nigete yuku hikari wa amari ni mo chiisaku

Tachidomareba kanata ni kiete shimau

Kimi no te no nukumori tsuyoku nigirishimete

Shinjiaeru sono kimochi sae areba ii

Tamerawanai yuuki dake ga ida wo kowasu

Jounetsu-goto mi wo nagete mamoru beki mono ga aru

Ikitoshi ikeru mono-tachi yo Hageshiku

Hikisakareta itami kara umareru ibuki ga aru

Yorisoiarukeru toki made LET YOU GO

Owari no nai tatakai wo kesshite osore wa shinai

Kanarazu tachiagareru no sa Itsu demo

Yurugi no nai kedakasa wo kokoro ni daku kagiri

Kibou ga hateru koto wa nai GET AND GO

Am I too cruel…? Or am I sadistic? I just killed the Royal Family! But only in this fic,

so don't try to gang up on me…

This shows that the DDS / CLAMP team are not having an easy time taking down their

new enemy, after seeing what they're capable of.

**Previews**:

After several setbacks of their operations, the Zodiac realized that demolishing DDS

wasn't enough, especially now that DDS is now a part (on a temporary basis) of

CLAMP School, and that the Digimons are getting in their way, not to mention the three

Paper Masters (or Sisters), they decided to rid their enemies once and for all.

And as stated above, the Zodiac are now setting their sights on CLAMP School, and

hoping that their plans would eliminate all their threats, and they'll do it by ambush, and

of course, their spy will provide the sneak attack.

From next chapter onwards, the focus will now be on CLAMP School, and Yagiza will

finally make his Zodiac debut.

And the next chapters will be the fic's last mini-story arc.

And after that, Book 3! See you then…

Reviews are welcome, flames are not.

- - -

**OMAKE**

Ryu, Daisuke, Ken, Miyako, and Hikari decided to pay Kyuu a visit, seeing that he's

still emotionally upset about the Royal Family's deaths. They hoped that their presence

will help cheer him up.

Once they've arrived at the Renjou residence, they saw Megumi's shoes, and they realized

that Megumi was here to cheer him up. They went upstairs to his room. There they heard

them talking, and could here Megumi telling Kyuu that in a matter of time, the Zodiac will

go down, just like Pluto. Then they heard Kyuu thanking Megumi for talking him out of his slump.

Hikari peeked into the room by slowly opening the door, there she saw Kyuu and Megumi

kissing passionately, and were slowly undressing. She then closed the door, telling Ryu and

Daisuke that they needed some privacy. Ryu, Ken, Miyako and Daisuke looked confused at

what Hikari meant. V-Mon opened the door slightly to peek, and his nose bled slightly at what

he just saw. Daisuke went to see what V-Mon was talking about. His eyes widen,and his nose

was slightly bleeding, as he saw Kyuu and Megumi were naked, lying on the bed, and were

making love, their moans can be heard as the door was slightly opened. Hikari then told

Daisuke and V-Mon to leave them alone. Closing the door, they went downstairs, and had

some snacks, since Ryu was also living with Kyuu and that it was Ryu who prepared the food.

Everyone sweat-dropped as they heard the lovers' moans, and that the floor on Kyuu's room

was squeaking and humping. Daisuke and V-Mon imitated Kyuu and Megumi's moans, causing

the rest to laugh heartily, but Hikari twisted Daisuke and V-Mon's ears, telling them that it

wasn't nice to make fun of two lovers. This cause everyone else to laugh a bit louder.

After 15 minutes, Kyuu and Megumi got dressed and went down after hearing some noises

from the living room. They were surprised to see the others downstairs, eating and talking.

Ryu and the others claimed that they just arrived, making the couple sigh in relief, thinking

that the others didn't know what took place 15 minutes ago, but were not aware that Daisuke

and V-Mon had seen them made love.

**END OMAKE.**


	36. Chapter 36 Zodiac Digest: Pisces

Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back 

Hi! Welcome to another Supplemental Chapter of Koudoutai. In Book 1 (Koudoutai: The New Enemy),

I put in the bios and weapons of the 12 Zodiac members (chapter 3 and 6), but why another?

Update, as well as I'll be uploading the members individually, as opposed to posting all of the

members in one chapter,

and that as the story progresses, each of the Zodiac members undergo changes, as well as what's in

store for them. And let's not forget a more thorough profile for each of the Zodiac member as well as

spoilers for what in store for them in future chapters and fics.

So without further ado, the new updated version of the Zodiac info, from profile to weapons, their first

(to last) appearance, and what's in store for them in the future story arc of Koudoutai:

Zodiac Entry # 9 

**Uoza (_Pisces_)**

Name: Yuiichi Saito

Occupation: Former pianist; former member of the Zodiac

Current Status: Inactive; Deceased

Place of Birth: Nagoya, Japan

Place of Death: Somewhere in Japan

First Appearance: **Detective School Q - _Koudoutai: The New Enemy_** Chapter 12

Final Appearance: (Last seen) **Read Or Die - _The Book Of Immortality_** Chapter 9;

**Detective School Q - _My Brother's Keeper_** (The 2nd Digimon Emperor stated to Sasoriza that

Yuiichi Saito was "finished off" at the end of that fic. His actual death will be fully explained in

Koudoutai: Book 3 (title still pending))

Profile:

Yuiichi Saito was the only son of a famed pianist. Wanting to follow his father's footsteps, as well as

his love for music, Yuiichi indulged himself on music training. By the time he graduated college,

Yuiichi is now an intermediate pianist. His childhood friend, Miyuki Tezuka, encouraged him to try out

in joining a concert. As the two friends were on their way see a concert, they stumbled onto a gang war.

There, a criminal named Takeshi Asakura was aiming his gun on a rival gang member, but missed,

hitting Yuiichi's hands. By the time the police arrived, Asakura's gang, as well as the rival gang,

escaped. He was then taken to a hospital, and doctors patched up his wounds, and Yuiichi's hands

were saved, but it left a terrible damage, as his fine motor skills were impaired, preventing him to play

a piano effectively.

Several weeks later, while Tezuka was working as apart-time fortune teller, Yuiichi was approached

by an enigmatic man, claiming that he has a way of restoring his hands to the way it was. Yuichi at first

said that he'll think about it.

The enigmatic man then sent his right hand man, Tenbiza to pose as Tezuka. The fake Tezuka then

encouraged Yuichi to join the Zodiac. Yuichi did, and was believed that Tezuka was Tenbiza, as

Tenbiza used Tezuka's voice to keep him on Zodiac. After discerning his birth sign, Yuichi was given

the name Uoza, meaning Pisces. He was then outfitted with an armor and battle robot. Yuichi then

begged to To-Rasu to give himan assignment that doesn't involve killing people. To-Rasu reluctantly

agreed, believing that Yuichi will stay with Zodiac.

His first recorded activity was he shielded Kyuu Renjou from a sadistic Mizugameza from torturing

him. At this time, he was unaware that Mizugameza was really Asakura, who was recruited by the

mysterious "benefactor".

Next, he and Tenbiza were assigned to guard the 2nd Digimon emperor while sending rabid Digimons

at DDS while the Zodiac demolishes the school. Uoza kept his composure when seeing the DDS

students get murdered.

In his last mission for the Zodiac, he was among the members to undergo a mission in Scotland. During

the course of that mission, To-Rasu cruelly killed several school children while he was after the

Scottish archeologist Johnny Walker and Japanese writer Nenene Sumiregawa after the elder Walker

managed to rescue his daughter. This caused Uoza to break his alliance with the Zodiac, and struck To-

Rasu with the Swing Vent, allowing the archeologist and Nenene to escape, and Yuichi deserted the

Zodiac.

A week later, Yuichi met up with the real Tezuka, and was shocked when the real Tezuka told him that

he never joined the Zodiac nor was he Tenbiza. Yuichi then told Tezuka all he knew about the Zodiac.

Five days later, they passed by an internet shop, and saw a game resembling the Konami game

Percussion Freaks, but it was actually a piano game in which a person uses a keyboard to act as piano

pieces. Yuichi tried to play it, but his damaged nerves prevented him from playing it. After taking his

card deck out, Yuichi burst into tears, saying that in all his life, he has never witness a murder, but after

what happened to DDS and in Scotland, he felt like he was useless, but Tezuka reassured his friend that

it wasn't his fault, and it was the Zodiac who manipulated him into doing bad things. His sprits raised,

Yuichi became determined to tell DDS about what he knew about the Zodiac. However, the 2nd

Digimon Emperor sent an evil Lobstermon to follow Yuichi and have him killed. With the PC opened,

the Lobstermon then used his tentacles to pull Yuichi inside the PC and through the Digimon World.

Tezuka tried to pull him back but the Lobstermon was too strong, and finally pulled Yuichi inside.

There Tezuka saw the Lobstermon disemboweled Yuchi, ripping him to several pieces. Tezuka grieved

at his friend's demise, and seeing that his card deck was still there at the table, Tezuka vowed to

avenge his friend's death and to stop Zodiac no matter what.

Height: 6

Weight: 168 lbs.

Name: Miyuki Tezuka

Occupation: Fortune Teller, crime fighter

Current Status: Active (Tezuka did not join the Zodiac)

Place of Birth: Somewhere in Japan

First Appearance: (Uoza II) **Detective School Q: _Koudoutai – The Zodiac Strikes Back_** Chapter 19

Profile:

Miyuki Tezuka is the childhood friend of Yuichi Saito, and grew up together. He was the one, along

with the elder Saito, who encouraged Yuichi to follow his dreams of becoming a world-class pianist.

Tezuka was also a fortune teller, in which his ability emerged during high school, and uses this ability

as a paid fortune teller.

After graduating college, Yuichi was determined to follow his dreams. One night, he and Tezuka were

on their way to see a concert, but stumbled into a gang war, in which a criminal named Takeshi

Asakura was involved. Yuichi was injured during the brawl, and his motor skills of his hands were

impaired.

Several weeks later, Tezuka used his latent ability of premonition and limited telepathy to find the

whereabouts of Yuichi, and learned of what happened to his friend.

After several months, Tezuka met his friend again, and told him that he (Tezuka) never joined the

Zodiac, and was never Tenbiza. The two then discussed on telling DDS about the Zodiac, but was

killed by a Lobstermon whom the 2nd Digimon Emperor sent upon the order of To-Rasu. Tezuka tried

to save Yuichi but failed, and saw Yuichi being disemboweled by the Lobstermon. Tezuka grieved, and

vowed to avenge Yuichi's death, and took the mantle of Uoza.

As Uoza, he entered the military installation base and aided the Digimons, the Paper Sisters and the

DDS students in repulsing the Zodiac, and fought Futagoza. Futagoza then caused the caving in of the

base, and the DDS students and the rest went underground to escape the explosive flames. The 2nd

Uoza managed to save half of the possessed twins, but was unable to save the rest as the flames

engulfed the other twins. Uoza then had his battle robot, Exo-Diver accompanied the DDS students in

finding their way out of the cave, while carrying the surviving kidnapped twins. As the DDS students

were rescued, and the twins were sent to hospitals, Exo-Diver descended to a yellow square and left.

Tezuka used his premonition abilities to help him remove certain circuitries so that the Zodiac won't

take control of Exo-Diver nor track him down.

At present, Tezuka's premonition abilities tell him that three former Zodiac members are now emerging

as good guys, and his preparing to meet them to discuss on enlisting their aid in stopping the Zodiac,

and to join forces with DDS.

Height: 6'1

Weight: 178 lbs.

What's in store: Tezuka will stay out for the rest of this fic, but will be present throughout Book 3 (title

still pending).

Tezuka will finally met the three former Zodiac members and have them form an alliance to combat

Zodiac, and to have them help DDS in repulsing the Zodiac

Tezuka will eventually avenge Yuichi's death, but soon after he'll die at the hands of Zodiac.

Appearance, Weapons and Specs:

Both Uozas are the same as Kamen Rider Raia. And their battle robot are the one and the same.

Uoza's appearance is seen on this link:

**members . fortunecity . com /jillun/ryuuki/raia.html** – Pisces

Specifications 

Sight: 10km

Hearing: 10km radius

Speed: 72km/h

High jump: 40m

Punch: 200 Attack Points

Kick: 300 Attack Points

Battle Monster

**Exo-Diver**

Length: 2.00m

Weight: 30kg

Modelled after a stingray, Exo-Diver has the ability to summon several stingrays at its

disposal.

Advent Cards 

**Exo Visor **

The card reader resembled Exo-Diver and was mounted on the left forearm of Uoza,

acting as a small shield.

**Exo-Diver** (4,000 Attack Points)

Summoned Exo-Diver.

**Swing Vent** (2,000 Attack Points)

Evil Whip

A whip that resembled the tail of Exo-Diver.

**Final Vent** (5,000 Attack Points)

Haido Beson (Hydro Basin)

Uoza stood on top of Exo-Diver as if it were a surfboard, and rammed into his opponent.

**Copy Vent** (? Points)

A generic card that could be used by any of the 12 Zodiac members. Allows Uoza to replicate one of

the weapons of his opponents (for example, Uoza was able to copy the red-armored Futagoza's's Strike

Vent using the Copy Vent). Compare with Sasoriza's Copy Vent card.

**Hyper Vent** (? Points) A generic card that could be used by any of the 12 Zodiac members. It causes

Exo-Diver to transform to robot mode (similar to Daigunder). Exo-Diver retains his abilities as a

stingray while in robot form. Using the Hyper Vent card again will cause Exo-Diver transform back

into stingray form.

**To Be Continued **

Hope you like this new supplementary chapter. This type of chapter will pop out in

random times just to keep you entertained.

Now back to business, check back for next Chapter as the story will continue.

Reviews are Ok, just don't be abusive.


	37. Chapter 37 Zodiac Digest: Aries

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Hi! Welcome to another Supplemental Chapter of Koudoutai. In Book 1 (Koudoutai: The New Enemy),

I put in the bios and weapons of the 12 Zodiac members (chapter 3 and 6), but why another?

Update, as well as I'll be uploading the members individually, as opposed to posting all of the

members in one chapter, and that as the story progresses, each of the Zodiac members undergo changes,

as well as what's in store for them. And let's not forget a more thorough profile for each of the Zodiac

member as well as spoilers for what in store for them in future chapters and fics.

So without further ado, the new updated version of the Zodiac info, from profile to weapons, their first

(to last) appearance, and what's in store for them in the future story arc of Koudoutai:

Zodiac Entry # 10 

**Ohitsujiza (_Aries_)**

Name: Jun Shibaura

Occupation: Former college student, member of the Zodiac, computer hacker

Current Status: Active

Place of Birth: Somewhere in Japan

First Appearance: Detective School Q: Koudoutai: The New Enemy Chapter 10

Profile:

Jun Shibaura was the only son of a president of a multi-national computer firm. He walked out of his

father after a heated argument on spending time on computer games than his studies.

A superb hacker, he was easily spotted by the enigmatic "benefactor", and through Suichi Kitaoka,

Shibaura was offered a place in the Zodiac organization, and he willingly accepted. He was given the

armor and battle robot upon learning of his birth sign. Shibaura was appointed as the Zodiac's master

hacker and computer programmer, using various programs that would aid Zodiac in most of their

operations.

Shibaura was first spotted in Konami Computer College, the school he attended before dropping out.

There he was assigned by the Zodiac to make computer bugs and viruses and sent them to various

institutions all over Japan, crippling 80 percent of Japan's business. Shibaura's teacher, Hideo Kojima

found out and demanded Shibaura to stop this. Shibaura knocked Kojima out and proceeded in making

more viruses. Class Q members Kyuu and Kazuma traced the source of the virus and found Shibaura.

Kyuu fought Shibaura, while Kazuma peeked at the laptop, and saw how the viruses were made.

Shibaura summoned his battle robot, Metal-Ohitsu and beat up Kyuu, and Shibaura changed to his

armored form, Ohitsujiza. Ohitsujiza then beat up Kyuu, injuring his upper body. Ohitsujiza then

activated his Final Vent, but Kojima woke up on time, and used his car in stopping Ohitsujiza. But it

was in vain, as Kojima died and Ohitsujiza was unaffected. Ohitsujiza proceeded to beat up Kyuu until

Sasoriza appeared, and told him that To-Rasu has plans for Kyuu. Kyuu was taken prisoner while

Kazuma escaped. Kazuma then reported to DDS and told DDS what he knew, and proceeded to make

anti-viruses, while Koushiro traced the source of the viruses, while Mimi and Wallace succeeded in

rescuing Kyuu, and Kazuma used his own version of the virus, disabling Ohitsujiza's laptop. Togemon

and Galgomon then destroyed the Zodiac's PC to ensure that no more viruses would be made.

Next, Ohitsujiza was there as the Zodiac demolished DDS. He was also among the Zodiac members

who went to the Digimon world to kill Mimi, but failed (see **Digimon - _Fallen Angel_**), and a week

later, went along with other Zodiac members in Scotland to undergo a mission on behalf of the British

Library (see **Read ****Or Die - _The Book Of Immortality_**).

Then he decided to try experimenting video games and placed a chip that emits brainwaves to caused

gamers to go mad. Ohitsujiza then framed an innocent person by making him pose as the fake Jun

Shibaura, and then had him killed (see **Detective School Q - _Stay Alive_**).

Ohitsujiza was among those who participated in taking over the military base in Mt. Bandai, and the

failed attempt to ransom off the Royal Family.

Ohitsujiza is currently in good standard with the Zodiac, and is awaiting further orders.

Height: 5'8

Weight: 128 lbs.

What's in store: He'll be present throughout Book 2, and he'll come up with lots of technological

devices and programs and viruses.

Ohitsjiza will meet a violent death in the middle of Koudoutai: Book 3.

Appearance, Weapons and Specs:

Same as Kamen Rider Gai. His battle robot is the same as the monster in Ryuki, except that his head

will resemble that of a ram. Here's what Ohitsujizalooks like in this link:

**members . fortunecity . com /jillun/ryuuki/gai.html** – Aries

Specifications 

Sight: 8km

Hearing: 10km radius

Speed: 72km/h

High jump: 20m

Punch: 300 Attack Points

Kick: 300 Attack Points

Battle Monster 

**Metal-Ohitsu**

Height: 4.35m

Weight: 470kg

Resembling a cross between a ram and a humanoid

Advent Cards 

**Metal Visor **

The card reader was mounted on the left shoulder of Metal-Ohitsujiza

**Metal-Ohitsu** (4,000 Attack Points)

Summoned Metal-Ohitsu.

**Strike Vent** (2,000 Attack Points)

Metal Horn

Turned Ohitsujiza's right hand into a gauntlet that resembled the forehead of a ram.

**Final Vent** (5,000 Attack Points)

Heavy Pressure

Metal-Ohitsu carried Ohitsujiza as a lance, with the Metal Horn acting as spearhead, and rushes

towards its opponent, colliding it until its target is destroyed.

**Confine Vent** (? Points)

A generic card that could be used by any of the 13 Zodiac members. Nullified the effect of the Advent

Card of the target Zodiac member for one round.

For some reasons unknown, Ohitsujiza can use the Confine Vent several times during a battle.

**To Be Continued **

Hope you like this new supplementary chapter. This type of chapter will pop out in

random times just to keep you entertained.

Now back to business, check back for next Chapter as the story will continue.

Reviews are Ok, just don't be abusive.


	38. Chapter 38 CLAMP School Invasion part 1

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Welcome to Chapter 37, and this will be the last story arc for Koudoutai Book 2. And this time, Teams DDS, Digimon, and the CLAMP

Detectives are in for a big fight not just for their lives, but for the CLAMP School as the Zodiac decided to vent their ire of their past

setbacks on CLAMP School in an effort to rid DDS once and for all.

Also, two detectives from other anime TV series makes a cameo appearance in this story arc. Read on to see who they are.

- - -

7:30 am. Kyuu and Megumi were walking towards CLAMP School early in the morning to prepare themselves for a major exam today.

Both studied their lessons and are ready. Kyuu then saw birds flying in the sky, but their chirpings tell a different tune. Kyuu stood still,

trying to use his deduction ability to figure out what this feeling he felt. He felt apprehensive, as if there might be some bad omen. Megumi

dismisses it as having jitters about the exam. Kyuu responded by saying that the birds were showing signs that something unexpected

might happen. Ryu came, and also noticed the birds' strange behavior.

Ken, who was at his classroom, also noticed the birds acting strange. Daisuke, V-Mon and Wormmon also noticed it, and told Ken that

there's a possibility that the Zodiac might be up to something, given the sudden attack on Japan, taking over the military base on Mt.

Bandai, Air Force One, and Mizugameza killing the Royal Family.

At the other room, Kuniko Touya was looking at the sky, and noticed that several birds were flying in different patterns. Yukihira also

noticed this, and both girls gave knowing looks. They felt that something big might happen, anytime, anywhere.

A block away from CLAMP School, a 17-year old student was watching the sky after seeing the birds' strange behavior. He felt that

something is about to happen, and try to figure which area the Zodiac would strike next. Then a voice called his attention. "Shinichi

Kudo?" The blue tuxedo-clad teenager turned his attention on the caller, and saw another teenager approaching him. He smiled and said,

"Well, well, Hajime Kindaichi. I heard all about you.". The other teen smiled and said, "And I heard about you too. So, your deduction

tells you that something bad's about to happen somewhere here?". Shinichi nodded and said, "Yeah, after what happened recently, I

believe that Zodiac will strike somewhere here.". Kindaichi then stared at CLAMP School and said, "Hope it's not CLAMP School. I

mean, its security is flawless, and they're up to date after two huge dragons were seen hovering above it a few months ago.". Shinichi

looks at the school and gave a grim look and thought, "Hope Kindaichi's right. Given the fact that DDS was demolished, causing wide

damage all over Japan, taking over the base, and even hi-jacking Air Force One, it's possible that the Zodiac might attack and topple

CLAMP School. Hope that wouldn't happen.". The two detectives then left and proceeded to their respective schools.

- - -

**True Blue** by Zone

(from the anime **Astro Boy **(2003 version))

What is the reason of my birth

reason of my life question of man

What he is What he wants

ima kimi ni mienai chikara ga osoi

utsumuite namida kakushiteta

dou sureba ii ka? sore sae wakarazuni

ASUFARUTO ni saku

hana ni yuuki kanjita...

itsumo kimi no soba ni iru yo

dakara mou hitori ja nai

kimi ga michi ni mayou toki wa

boku ga saki o aruku yo

tooi sora koete

bokura wa tobitatsu

kitto soko ni aru

sore ga kimi no yume...

ima kimi ni kanashimi ya fuan osoi

oto o tate kuzureru kokoro o

ano PAZURU no you ni

MOTO ni modosetara

fushigi to sukoshi dake

ookina e ni naru darou...

itsumo kimi no soba ni iru yo

dakara mou hitori ja nai

kimi ga michi ni mayou toki wa

boku ga saki o aruku yo

itsuka mata kimi ga egao o

nakushisou ni nattara

itsu demo doko demo yonde yo

"eien da yo bokura wa..."

itsumo kimi no soba ni iru yo

dakara mou hitori ja nai

kimi ga michi ni mayou toki wa

boku ga saki o aruku yo

tooi sora koete

bokura wa tobitatsu

kitto soko ni aru

sore ga kimi no yume...

This song is very lively, just like the DSQ opening songs from Hayami Kishimoto and PIPOL ANGELS, hence, this will be the 3rd and

final opening song of this fic.

**CLAMP School Invasion Part 1 **

7:55 am. Outside CLAMP School, inside a Mitsubishi Adventure, through the tinted windows, three Zodiac members were surveying the

school, after being informed by Yagiza (who works there as a security guard to spy on the school, as well as surveying for security flaws)

about the school having a major exam. Ohitsujiza was assigned to send computer bugs and viruses on the CLAMP School computers to

disable their security systems, so that Sasoriza can sneak his way inside, while Yagiza will send his battle robots to take out Principal Dan

and Directress Ohkawa. Futagoza and Dragblacker will attack the five school buildings while the rest will cause havoc in several cities in

Tokyo in an effort to draw the Chosen Children (and their Digimon partners) out of CLAMP School so that the rest of the Zodiac can

topple the school without any interference.

The Zodiac were now starting to feel little pressure. Thanks to the Digimons, the Zodiac suffered several setbacks due to their

interference. And then their ranks were dwindling due to desertions and deaths of their members. Otomeza broke free from the

brainwashing and left. Someone assumed the weapons and identity of Uoza, the 2nd Iteza was killed recently (but were unaware that he

survived), They haven't found a suitable replacement for Kaniza, and Futagoza was slightly weakened after losing contact of his twin

brother. The 2nd Digimon Emperor then helped Ohitsujiza make several new bugs and viruses since Kazuma has already made several

anti-viruses to combat the old viruses.

The Zodiac were determined to accomplish this task, so that they can at least regain their reputation as Japan's dangerous organization

and woo more organizations to endorse them to do paid missions.

Mizugameza was given a specific job: walk around Tokyo in his civilian identity, take a hostage and attract the police, since his civilian

identity, Takeshi Asakura, is still known to the public, and knew that he was wanted. Then the rest of the Zodiac can strike, and cause a

big ruckus to fish out Class C out of CLAMP School, leaving the school one step behind in terms of defense.

Shishiza was given the task to disable wires and other cables to shut down other defenses and security weapons. Once CLAMP School

is defenseless, Shishiza can take out as many as CLAMP students he could.

Meanwhile, Ohitsujiza was preparing a device made by the 2nd Digimon Emperor to create a force field to entrap the school, isolating it

from the rest of Tokyo, preventing everyone from escaping, and to prevent the Digimons from entering the school.

To-Rasu, who was already inside CLAMP School in his civilian guise of Atty. Suichi Kitaoka, contacted the rest of the Zodiac through

his codec, asking them if all is ready. Asakura, who is inside a phone booth, acknowledged, said, "Just say the word, and it's mayhem

time.". Ohitsujiza said that he'll just make a few more adjustments in preparing the force field and all is set. Futagoza was standing above

a rooftop of a nearby building, saying that all he needs is the "go-signal". Sasoriza and Shishiza were also waiting, hiding beneath the

sewers, just above the drainage connecting to CLAMP School. They were getting impatient. To-Rasu said that once Yagiza gives the

signal, then they could make a move.

8:30 am. And classes are ongoing, all students are taking their exams, unaware that it's only a matter of time before the Zodiac makes a

move, and soon a major bloodbath inside CLAMP School will commence.

**To Be Continued **

**Beside You** by BoA

(Opening song from the anime **Assoboto Senki Goku** )

Nakitai toki ni mi ageta sora wa

Yume wo kure sou na BLUE SKY BLUE

"Jiyuu de ii yo" "naite mo ii sa" hanashite kureru

Pre - Chorus

VOICE sore wa kimi ni niteru

Boku wo yobu yuuki ni hateshi no nai mirai ni

YES WE CAN GO WE CAN GO TRUE SHINING PLACE

Chorus

Ai takute ashita ga mienakute

Honto wa furueteiru

Asayake ga hakobu kyou no chikara

Kimi to sagashi tsuduke tai

Tsuyoku natte mo gaman wo shite mo

Sakarae nai mono ga aru

Iki ga tsumaru dake to arukidasu kimi ga iru kara

Pre - Chorus Two

EYES itsuka mita chihei ni taiyo wo ga noboru yo

Kaze no machi wo utsushite IT SHOW WE THE

SHOW WE THE ONE WAY TO DREAM

Chorus Two

TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TELL ME

BABY WHY YOU CRY TONIGHT

BESIDE YOU EVERYTIME BESIDE YOU EVERYWHERE

Tadoritsuku basho ga donna e demo

Kimi to mitsumetai kitto

Bridge

Kimerareta mirai nado sou doko ni mo nai

Kokoro no iro de egaki tsudukeru kimi ga suki sa

Chorus One

Ai takute ashita ga mienakute

Honto wa furueteiru

Asayake ga hakobu kyou no chikara

Kimi to sagashi tsuduke tai

Chorus Two

TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TELL ME

BABY WHY YOU CRY TONIGHT

BESIDE YOU EVERYTIME BESIDE YOU EVERYWHERE

Tadoritsuku basho ga donna e demo

Kimi to mitsumetai kitto

This song is also good, and nice to here. A perfect song for either as an opening or ending song, so I choose this as an ending song)

**Next chapter**:

The Zodiac finally makes their move, and succeeded in flushing Class C out of CLAMP School, and began to commence

Operation: Isolate CLAMP School. There'll be major panic, and first blood's about to draw.


	39. Chapter 39 CLAMP School Invasion part 2

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Chapter 38's here, and the Zodiac attack us just moments away, as they are about to shut down CLAMP

School's defenses so that they can get in without attracting attention. And One of the CLAMP School

employees will reveal its true colors…

- - -

10:00 am. Kyuu and Megumi were the first to finish their second subject exams. They were instructed

to wait outside for further instructions. Kyuu and Megumi then decided to pass by the cafeteria to buy

some snack, since it was recess time. After getting their foods, they sat by a table, preparing to eat.

Seeing that no one was around yet, Kyu place a kiss on Megumi's lips. Meg returned the kiss, and the

kiss lasted about five minutes, and after that, they ate their snacks.

Class C also just finished their exams, and decided to head to the cafeteria, while Daisuke went to the

restroom along with V-Mon.

Iori was at the Computer Laboratory, deciding to check his e-mail, when all of the sudden, the PC he

was using began to malfunction, and saw something familiar. "A virus." Iori thought, and shut it down.

Yukihira Sakurako of Class A then passed by, and saw what happened. She then suggested to Iori to try

other PC. Iori did as she suggested, and got the same result. He then tried other computers, and all were

infected. Iori Yukihira and Armadimon then felt a shiver on their bodies, as if they felt that something

like this has happened before.

- - -

**True Blue** by Zone

(from the anime **Astro Boy **(2003 version))

What is the reason of my birth

reason of my life question of man

What he is What he wants

ima kimi ni mienai chikara ga osoi

utsumuite namida kakushiteta

dou sureba ii ka? sore sae wakarazuni

ASUFARUTO ni saku

hana ni yuuki kanjita...

itsumo kimi no soba ni iru yo

dakara mou hitori ja nai

kimi ga michi ni mayou toki wa

boku ga saki o aruku yo

tooi sora koete

bokura wa tobitatsu

kitto soko ni aru

sore ga kimi no yume...

ima kimi ni kanashimi ya fuan osoi

oto o tate kuzureru kokoro o

ano PAZURU no you ni

MOTO ni modosetara

fushigi to sukoshi dake

ookina e ni naru darou...

itsumo kimi no soba ni iru yo

dakara mou hitori ja nai

kimi ga michi ni mayou toki wa

boku ga saki o aruku yo

itsuka mata kimi ga egao o

nakushisou ni nattara

itsu demo doko demo yonde yo

"eien da yo bokura wa..."

itsumo kimi no soba ni iru yo

dakara mou hitori ja nai

kimi ga michi ni mayou toki wa

boku ga saki o aruku yo

tooi sora koete

bokura wa tobitatsu

kitto soko ni aru

sore ga kimi no yume...

This song is very lively, just like the DSQ opening songs from Hayami Kishimoto and PIPOL

ANGELS, hence, this will be the 3rd and final opening song of this fic.

**CLAMP School Invasion Part 2 **

10:15 am. Outside CLAMP School, inside a Mitsubishi Adventure, through the tinted windows, the

three Zodiac members who were surveying the school earlier, were still waiting for confirmation from

Yagiza on whether to move on to the next phase after Ohitsujiza had infected the CLAMP School's

computers.

They finally got the call form Yagiza, saying that 80 percent of the school's PC are now infected with

viruses and bugs. He then said that he has sent his Gigazelles to dismantle the main security systems so

that Sasoriza and Shishiza can enter the school premises without setting off the alarm.

At the Tokyo district, Asakura was given the go-signal by To-Rasu to cause a distraction, and

immediately made his presence known. Several passerbies then recognized Asakura through the wanted

posters and pictures from the newspapers, and began to panic. Soon several policemen have arrived

and cornered Asakura. But Asakura went inside a restaurant, killed the guard, took possession of the

gun, and had all people inside taken hostage. A TV reporter went inside, as Asakura demanded, and

demanded on live TV that Class C of DDS must come here at once or the hostages will be killed.

One of the policemen then told his superiors about this, and the negotiator, unwilling to take any risks,

called CLAMP School and called Principal Dan about the situation.

At DDS, Principal Dan summoned Class C, but Daisuke was still inside the boys

bathroom, suddenly got an LBM (loose bowel movement), and told Ken to go ahead. Principal Dan

then thought that five Chosens were enough to take down a homicidal criminal. After being debriefed,

Class C then left CLAMP School, unaware that they were falling for the Zodiac's intentions.

Meanwhile, CLAMP School technicians were still baffled as to how and why all the PC's all over

CLAMP School were infected by bugs and viruses in such a short time. They then requested for

Kazuma to assist them in dealing with the virus.

Yagiza, still in his civilian guise, then secretly told the Zodiac that Class C has left the school, not

noticing or realizing that Daisuke and V-Mon were still inside. To-Rasu then told Yagiza to proceed

with the plan. Yagiza, through his brainwave patterns, sent Gigazelle, Megazelle, and Omegazelle, who

then replicated themselves, towards Power Supply building, and immediate toppled it down, causing

the whole school to shutdown its electricity. Yagiza's battle robots also damaged its emergency

generators. Shishiza and Saoriza then emerged from the underground, and made their way to the

surface, and went to separate directions. Sasoriza activated his Clear Vent, making him invisible and

intangible, and proceeded in finding Principal Dan. Shishiza then activated his Advent card and

summoned Animus, and immediately took down several students, while Shishiza took care of the

guards. Soon screams were echoing the hallway. Sasoriza also activated his Advent Card and

summoned Scorponok, and began to terrorize the school.

Back at Tokyo, the five members of Class C entered the restaurant, being wary and cautious as they

heard of Asakura through information. Ken went forward, matching his eye contact with Asakura.

"Alright, we're here. What do you want with us? Why did you summon us?" Ken demanded. But before

Ken could get an answer, a yellow square appeared, and out came To-Rasu, along with Magnu-Giga,

ready to shoot, as To-Rasu has already activated the Final Vent. Iori realized what was about to

commence and shouted to Armadimon. Armadimon then responded by evolving to Ankylomon.

Ankylomon then shielded Class C and the hostages as To-Rasu's Final Vent was unleashed, and in a

matter of one minute and ten seconds, the restaurant was in ruins, and To-Rasu and Asakura escaped

via the yellow square, both heading towards CLAMP School, which was currently under first wave

attack.

**To Be Continued… **

**Beside You** by BoA

(from the anime **Assoboto Senki Goku** )

Nakitai toki ni mi ageta sora wa

Yume wo kure sou na BLUE SKY BLUE

"Jiyuu de ii yo" "naite mo ii sa" hanashite kureru

Pre - Chorus

VOICE sore wa kimi ni niteru

Boku wo yobu yuuki ni hateshi no nai mirai ni

YES WE CAN GO WE CAN GO TRUE SHINING PLACE

Chorus

Ai takute ashita ga mienakute

Honto wa furueteiru

Asayake ga hakobu kyou no chikara

Kimi to sagashi tsuduke tai

Tsuyoku natte mo gaman wo shite mo

Sakarae nai mono ga aru

Iki ga tsumaru dake to arukidasu kimi ga iru kara

Pre - Chorus Two

EYES itsuka mita chihei ni taiyo wo ga noboru yo

Kaze no machi wo utsushite IT SHOW WE THE

SHOW WE THE ONE WAY TO DREAM

Chorus Two

TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TELL ME

BABY WHY YOU CRY TONIGHT

BESIDE YOU EVERYTIME BESIDE YOU EVERYWHERE

Tadoritsuku basho ga donna e demo

Kimi to mitsumetai kitto

Bridge

Kimerareta mirai nado sou doko ni mo nai

Kokoro no iro de egaki tsudukeru kimi ga suki sa

Chorus One

Ai takute ashita ga mienakute

Honto wa furueteiru

Asayake ga hakobu kyou no chikara

Kimi to sagashi tsuduke tai

Chorus Two

TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TELL ME

BABY WHY YOU CRY TONIGHT

BESIDE YOU EVERYTIME BESIDE YOU EVERYWHERE

Tadoritsuku basho ga donna e demo

Kimi to mitsumetai kitto

(This song is also good, and nice to here. A perfect song for either as an opening or ending song, so I

choose this as an ending song)

**Next Chapter**:

The Zodiac makes their way in, and succeeded in isolating CLAMP School from the rest of Japan.

Sasoriza meets up with Principal Dan again, CLAMP School detectives, Class Q and A in action, and

against the members of the Zodiac, and Akira finds out who Yagiza really is.

And expect more Digimon help, as the first batch Chosen Children arrives to help, and Detectives

Conan and Kindaichi will lend some support to our heroes.


	40. Chapter 40 CLAMP School Invasion part 3

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Chapter 40's here, and the Zodiac attack has just been commenced, and three of its members are

already inside, thanks to their spy.

And blood's already spilled, as 20 bodies were piled up in the CLAMP School hallway in just five

minutes.

- - -

10:20 am. The school hallway which leads to the main campus was echoed in screams and panic, as

Shishiza and Sasoriza's battle robots were making their way there, killing more students along the way,

blood was spilling allover, on the floor, on the wall. And with Class C out of the way, and their

security system disabled, CLAMP School is now defenseless. Even the security guards' efforts, using

bullets from their handgun and shotguns, were in vain, as their bullets weren't enough to stop the

rampaging Zodiac robots.

- - -

**True Blue** by Zone

(from the anime **Astro Boy **(2003 version))

What is the reason of my birth

reason of my life question of man

What he is What he wants

ima kimi ni mienai chikara ga osoi

utsumuite namida kakushiteta

dou sureba ii ka? sore sae wakarazuni

ASUFARUTO ni saku

hana ni yuuki kanjita...

itsumo kimi no soba ni iru yo

dakara mou hitori ja nai

kimi ga michi ni mayou toki wa

boku ga saki o aruku yo

tooi sora koete

bokura wa tobitatsu

kitto soko ni aru

sore ga kimi no yume...

ima kimi ni kanashimi ya fuan osoi

oto o tate kuzureru kokoro o

ano PAZURU no you ni

MOTO ni modosetara

fushigi to sukoshi dake

ookina e ni naru darou...

itsumo kimi no soba ni iru yo

dakara mou hitori ja nai

kimi ga michi ni mayou toki wa

boku ga saki o aruku yo

itsuka mata kimi ga egao o

nakushisou ni nattara

itsu demo doko demo yonde yo

"eien da yo bokura wa..."

itsumo kimi no soba ni iru yo

dakara mou hitori ja nai

kimi ga michi ni mayou toki wa

boku ga saki o aruku yo

tooi sora koete

bokura wa tobitatsu

kitto soko ni aru

sore ga kimi no yume...

This song is very lively, just like the DSQ opening songs from Hayami Kishimoto and PIPOL

ANGELS, hence, this will be the 3rd and final opening song of this fic.

**CLAMP School Invasion Part 3 **

At the restaurant in Tokyo, many rescue workers responded to the scene, and began to dig up on the

rubble, hoping that there are survivors, and hoped that there weren't any corpse there. Then, Stingmon

emerged, and used his strength to remove the other debris. To the rescue workers' relief, all the

hostages were saved. It turns out that while Ankylomon was deflecting To-Rasu's Final Vent using his

shelled back, Wormmon evolved to Stingmon and used his silk-making abilities to form a silk barrier

(kind of like Spider-man making a shield using his web shooters), shielding himself and the others as

the restaurant collapses. The rescue workers cheered as everyone inside the collapsed restaurant were

unharmed. As all the hostages were being attended by several medics, Ken received a text message

from Daisuke. Ken looked shocked to the core at the message, and practically yelled at his friends.

"Guys! Back to school! CLAMP School's under attack! This hostage situation is just a trick to lure us

away!". Everyone were shocked at this and went back to CLAMP School. Iori stayed behind to tend to

Armadimon, who was nursing a lacerated back after his efforts.

10:40 am. Outside CLAMP School. Hajime Kindaichi and Shinichi Kudo were passing by CLAMP

School to look at the place. Both had an uneasy feeling as they felt that the birds' behavior were giving

some signs of bad premonition. Kindaichi then noticed something black was hovering above the sky.

Shinichi then looked carefully, and his eyes widen as the objects gets more clearer and clearer. It was a

huge black dragon. And the black dragon spewed black flames towards the school campus grounds,

killing several grade school students, burning them to death. Futagoza, who was riding above

Dragblacker, then instructed his battle robot to smash the nearest school building, which was among the

five pentagram-like areas where the different school divisions are located. Dragblacker then rammed

the first school building, like a plane smashing the first tower of the World Trading Center. That

building was the elementary school division, 80 percent and the elementary students were there, taking

their exams. The school building collapses, killing the students inside. Futagoza laughed evilly at his

handiwork. But his merrymaking was rudely interrupted by a strong attack. Turning around it was

Daisuke and Magnamon, hovering in the air. They looked very pissed at what Futagoza had just done.

"What you did was very uncalled for, and that was murder! You won't get away with this!". Daisuke

screamed with his lungs out. Futagoza laughed and said, "The Al-Qaeda destroyed the World Trade

Center in America, and succeeded. Were they caught? No. So what makes you think that you can stop

us? Oh, I see that you're left behind. Fine. Your other Digi-assholes won't make their way back here.".

After that speech, Dragblacker then rammed another school building, and it was housed by college

students. As the building collapses, it was sure that there's little chance for survivors to get out alive,

as the rubble and debris sealed their fates. Daisuke was very pissed and jumped towards Futagoza and

the two fell to the ground while Magnamon and Dragblacker tangled in the air.

Daisuke used his knowledge in soccer and applied it in street fighting, but the black-armored Futagoza

was also adept in fighting, and managed to deflect Daisuke's advances. Then all of the sudden, a pink,

transparent-like force field appeared, covering the entire CLAMP School. Daisuke stared in confusion,

Magnamon tried to guess what this all mean, while the students who survived the initial attack were

panicking further, as they couldn't get out to escape. They were trapped inside.

Outside the school, Kindaichi and Kudo were shocked at what they just saw. Shinichi then realized that

this was the omen that the birds were displaying. Kindaichi then called the authorities to inform them

the situation surrounding the school.

Stingmon was flying towards the school, carrying Ken, Miyako, Takeru and Hikari, and paused mid-air

at seeing what was happening below. They were shocked at what they just saw: Several bodies

sprawled on the campus grounds. Elementary, and junior high students laid on the ground, bloodied and

lifeless. Then they saw Daisuke facing off against Futagoza, while Magnamon is taking on Dragblacker.

Stingmon and the rest descends to the ground but was blocked. They then realized that there was a force

field covering the school. They then realized that Ken was right: Class C was lured out from CLAMP

School so that the Zodiac can sneak their way in and isolate the school without minimal interference.

They then desperately tried to come up with something to get their way in.

**To Be Continued… **

**Beside You** by BoA

(from the anime **Assoboto Senki Goku** )

Nakitai toki ni mi ageta sora wa

Yume wo kure sou na BLUE SKY BLUE

"Jiyuu de ii yo" "naite mo ii sa" hanashite kureru

Pre - Chorus

VOICE sore wa kimi ni niteru

Boku wo yobu yuuki ni hateshi no nai mirai ni

YES WE CAN GO WE CAN GO TRUE SHINING PLACE

Chorus

Ai takute ashita ga mienakute

Honto wa furueteiru

Asayake ga hakobu kyou no chikara

Kimi to sagashi tsuduke tai

Tsuyoku natte mo gaman wo shite mo

Sakarae nai mono ga aru

Iki ga tsumaru dake to arukidasu kimi ga iru kara

Pre - Chorus Two

EYES itsuka mita chihei ni taiyo wo ga noboru yo

Kaze no machi wo utsushite IT SHOW WE THE

SHOW WE THE ONE WAY TO DREAM

Chorus Two

TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TELL ME

BABY WHY YOU CRY TONIGHT

BESIDE YOU EVERYTIME BESIDE YOU EVERYWHERE

Tadoritsuku basho ga donna e demo

Kimi to mitsumetai kitto

Bridge

Kimerareta mirai nado sou doko ni mo nai

Kokoro no iro de egaki tsudukeru kimi ga suki sa

Chorus One

Ai takute ashita ga mienakute

Honto wa furueteiru

Asayake ga hakobu kyou no chikara

Kimi to sagashi tsuduke tai

Chorus Two

TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TELL ME

BABY WHY YOU CRY TONIGHT

BESIDE YOU EVERYTIME BESIDE YOU EVERYWHERE

Tadoritsuku basho ga donna e demo

Kimi to mitsumetai kitto

This song is also good, and nice to here. A perfect song for either as an opening or ending song, so I

choose this as an ending song)

Am I too cruel…? Killing the CLAMP students just the sake of delivering a good plot…? Whatever.

It's all in the story. It won't happen in real life, and in the anime.

Anyway, the end of this fic is nearing, and as soon as Book 2 folds up, I'll be spear-heading myself in

working on Book 3, which I've now come up with an offical title: **Koudoutai: _Fight for The Future_**,

and it will be the conclusion to the Koudoutai story arcs. But that won't be coming out yet, as I'm about

to work on the scripts. It will be out by early next month.

**Next chapter:**

The Zodiac are now in and the massacre is about to commence. But will meet some resistance from the

DDS students. Class Q and A will hold the frontlines, Akira finds out who Yagiza really is, and the

Dan brothers will face off again (Morihiko and Sasoriza.).

And expect more Digimon help, as the first batch Chosen Children arrives to help, and Detectives

Conan and Kindaichi will lend some support to our heroes.


	41. Chapter 41 Zodiac Digest: Taurus

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Hi! Welcome to another Supplemental Chapter of Koudoutai. In Book 1 (Koudoutai: The New Enemy),

I put in the bios and weapons of the 12 Zodiac members (chapter 3 and 6), but why another?

Update, as well as I'll be uploading the members individually, as opposed to posting all of the

members in one chapter, and that as the story progresses, each of the Zodiac members undergo changes,

as well as what's in store for them. And let's not forget a more thorough profile for each of the Zodiac

member as well as spoilers for what in store for them in future chapters and fics.

So without further ado, the new updated version of the Zodiac info, from profile to weapons, their first

(to last) appearance, and what's in store for them in the future story arc of Koudoutai:

Zodiac Entry # 11 

**To-Rasu (_Taurus_) **

Name: Suichi Kitaoka

Occupation: Professional lawyer, member of the Zodiac

Current Status: Active

Place of Birth: Somewhere in Japan

First Appearance: Detective School Q: Koudoutai: The New Enemy Chapter 4

Profile:

Suichi Kitaoka is an eccentric, famous lawyer, known for his suaveness, being a ladies man, and for his

unorthodox, but impressive ways of winning high-profile case. He is also wealthy, as all of his riches

were a result of winning cases for his clients, most of whom were rich people. He lives alone in his

house, and only his servant, Goro Yura, is the only one who lives with him. Kitaoka is also an ardent

believer in astrology, Kitaoka always hire an astrologer to predict what his future would be like, as he

like to know if his future is like, if he would get rich or get richer.

Kitaoka was unaware that a mysterious man was watching Kitaoka for several weeks. He then planted

a seed on Kitaoka to take over his thought patterns and control him (similar to the case of Ken

Ichijouji). Then, using Digimon metals and technology, the possessed Kitaoka then had Goro help him

fashioned several robots, and created a wide variety of armored costumes, and, getting an idea from

Kitaoka's personal astrologer, made special cards and a card reader, which was called a "visor", and

used them to activate weapons and the assigned battle robots. And Kitaoka and Goro created 12 of

them. The mysterious man then had Kitaoka search for 11 potential allies to act as representatives for

the assigned astrological birth signs. The mysterious man first approached Ichiko Dan, the younger

brother of Morihiko Dan, who changed his name to Itsuro Takimazawa. Seeing that Takimazawa has

potentials for evil, as well as wiling to help rule the world, the mysterious man then had Kitaoka gave

him is assigned armor after asking Takimazawa for his birth sign.

Through Kitaoka, the mysterious man has assembled the 10 other persons to act as members of the

Zodiac.

Although still having control of his free will, the seed implanted inside Kitaoka, had him unknowingly

commit acts of evil.

To-Rasu was present throughout the Zodiac operations, from the attack on DDS, from traveling to

Scotland, to bailing Ohitsujiza from a murder charge, and recently, attacking various cities all over

Japan.

Kitaoka is currently under the influence of the mysterious seed, and although acting independently, he is

still unknowingly acting evil intentions brought about by hteseed inside his body.

Height: 6'2

Weight: 138 lbs.

What's in store: He'll be present throughout Book 2, up to the end. Soon his faithful servant, Goro Yura

will eventually find out what caused his employer to act like a criminal than being himself, and finds

out the cause. He will be the key to help DDS solve the mystery. And Kitaoka will meet an untimely

death, which will be revealed in Book 3 (which will be now under the title **Koudoutai: Fight for the **

**Future**).

Appearance, Weapons and Specs:

What you'll see in Kamen Rider Ryuki will be the same here, both in his armor form, and his battle

robot. Here'sthe link to see what he's like

**members . fortunecity . com /jillun/ryuuki/zolda.html** – Taurus

**a/n:** Yeah, yeah, he more like a Robocop rip-off, but his weapons and battle robot will more than make 

up for his lack of intimidating appearance And I've added a weapon to help complement his birth sign. 

Specifications 

Sight: 20km

Hearing: 10km radius

Speed: 51.4km/h

High jump: 15m

Punch: 300 Attack Points

Kick: 300 Attack Points

Battle Monster 

**Magnu-Giga**

Height: 2.85m

Weight: 510kg

Modelled after a minotaur.

Advent Cards

**Magnu Visor**

Both the card reader of Zolda and a submachine gun with a cyclic rate of 120 rounds per

minute

**Magnu-Giga** (6,000 Attack Points)

Summoned Magnu-Giga.

**Strike Vent** (2,000 Attack Points)

Mino-Horn

Equipped To-Rasu's head with a helmet that resembled the head of Magnugiga.

**Shoot Vent** (2,000 Attack Points)

Giga Launcher

A huge cannon that resembled the arms of Magnugiga.

**Shoot Vent** (3,000 Attack Points)

Giga Cannon

A pair of shoulder-mounted cannons that resembled the legs of Magnugiga.

**Guard Vent** (3,000 Guard Points)

Giga Armor

A shield that resembled the torso of Magnugiga. Could also be used as a stand for Giga Launcher.

**Final Vent** (7,000 Attack Points)

End of World

Magnugiga released all of the missile weapons and other projectiles from its body, causing huge and

massive damage arouns an enclosed area. Can topple a high-rise building, such as DDS.

**To Be Continued **

Hope you like this new supplementary chapter. This type of chapter will pop out in

random times just to keep you entertained.

Now back to business, check back for next Chapter as the story will continue.

Reviews are Ok, just don't be abusive.


	42. Chapter 42 CLAMP School Invasion part 4

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

We're nearing the conclusion of this fic, and expect a huge battle inside CLAMP School, as the DDS

and Clamp School students tries to defend their turf.

And blood's already spilled, as 60 bodies are now piled up in the CLAMP School hallway in just five

minutes.

- - -

11:00 am. CLAMP School is now isolated from the rest of Japan, as it is now encased inside a huge

force field, preventing others from entering CLAMP School, as well as preventing others from

escaping.

Daisuke clenches his fists as he was angered at the Zodiac's latest machinations. In the air, Magnamon

and Dragblacker are having a stare down. Magnamon looked up, seeing Stingmon and Ken, and Takeru

and Angemon, punching and blasting their way inside the huge, transparent pink dome, but to no avail.

Dragblacker took advantage of the distraction and wrapped itself around Magnamon, squeezing him

like a boa constrictor killing its prey. At a phone booth, Hikari called for Taichi and the others for

help, and Taichi said that they're on their way.

- - -

**True Blue** by Zone

(from the anime **Astro Boy **(2003 version))

What is the reason of my birth

reason of my life question of man

What he is What he wants

ima kimi ni mienai chikara ga osoi

utsumuite namida kakushiteta

dou sureba ii ka? sore sae wakarazuni

ASUFARUTO ni saku

hana ni yuuki kanjita...

itsumo kimi no soba ni iru yo

dakara mou hitori ja nai

kimi ga michi ni mayou toki wa

boku ga saki o aruku yo

tooi sora koete

bokura wa tobitatsu

kitto soko ni aru

sore ga kimi no yume...

ima kimi ni kanashimi ya fuan osoi

oto o tate kuzureru kokoro o

ano PAZURU no you ni

MOTO ni modosetara

fushigi to sukoshi dake

ookina e ni naru darou...

itsumo kimi no soba ni iru yo

dakara mou hitori ja nai

kimi ga michi ni mayou toki wa

boku ga saki o aruku yo

itsuka mata kimi ga egao o

nakushisou ni nattara

itsu demo doko demo yonde yo

"eien da yo bokura wa..."

itsumo kimi no soba ni iru yo

dakara mou hitori ja nai

kimi ga michi ni mayou toki wa

boku ga saki o aruku yo

tooi sora koete

bokura wa tobitatsu

kitto soko ni aru

sore ga kimi no yume...

This song is very lively, just like the DSQ opening songs from Hayami Kishimoto and PIPOL

ANGELS, hence, this will be the 3rd and final opening song of this fic.

**CLAMP School Invasion Part 4 **

At the conference room, Directress Ohkawa and Principal Dan were informed of the situation, and

realized that 80 percent of the school's electricity and communication were out. And found out that they

were isolated from the rest of Japan when they saw the force field. They then discussed on what to do

in this kind of situation. Then a voice was heard echoing inside the conference room. "**STRIKE **

**VENTO**". Two of the school's staff members were beheaded, blood splattering around them, and died.

Ms. Katagiri was shocked at what she just saw. Mr. Hongou and Mr. Nanami then stood in front of

Principal Dan and Directress Ohkawa, apprehensive of what's happening. Then, out of the blue, the

invisible figure appeared: Sasoriza, still wearing his Strike Vent, which was a pair of metallic

gauntlets shaped like a scorpion's pincers. Everyone inside the conference room realized that he was a

Zodiac member, seeing the astrological sign engraved on his card deck, which was affixed on his belt

buckle. "Morihiko Dan, this time you cannot escape your death. Your time has arrived.". Hongou stood

in front of Sasoriza, ready to strike, but Sasoriza dropped his left gauntlet, and took a card and inserted

it on his Scorpo Visor. A voice confirmed the card's insertion. "**STING VENTO**". Sasoriza then

whipped Mr. Hongou several times, but Hongou managed to land a few good hits, and threw him

around. But it wasn't enough as Sasoriza was in his armored form. And in a matter of five minutes,

Hongou collapses, and Ms. Katagiri realizes what's going. "Mr. Hongou is poisoned from the whip!

It's coated with scorpion venom!" As Ms. Katagiri approaches the fallen Hongou. She too was struck

by the Sting Vent, but instead of being coated with poison, she was electrocuted. In ten seconds, she

was slumped on the floor. Sasoriza laughed, while the three people were bracing themselves in this

compromising situation.

Meanwhile, the DDS students emerged from the 5th school building, and went to the campus hallway to

intercept Shishiza, who, along with Animus, were smashing several school equipments. At first

Shishiza, and Animus managed to fend off some of the students, killing 50 of them, but more kept on

coming. And one of the students went to him and said, "Why are you doing this? Is it because we're

from DDS?". But Shishiza reply was, "To be a hero in the eyes of the Zodiac!", and stabbed the asking

student, killing him. Another DDS student, a female, then bravely stood up to Shishiza and said, "A

hero? You think killing students from a respectable school would make you a hero? Look around you!

Is this how a person does to become a hero? You're bordering on murder! You'll never become a hero!

Not in this kind of manner!". For the first time, Shishiza finds himself being intimidated by someone,

someone who stood up to him. Doubts began to overtake his logic, his reasoning, his purpose. He was

now lost in thoughts. Shishiza stood motionless. The students didn't make any attempts to take him

down, as Animus too was waiting for a response from Shishiza. The students began to wonder if

Shishiza was acting or not, but son realized that perhaps he was manipulated into thinking that he would

become a hero by killing the students. But To-Rasu appeared, activated his Shoot Vent (a huge

bazooka), and eradicated some of the students, while the others scattered to other directions for safety.

To-Rasu then told Shishiza to ignore the students' words and told him to kill as many as he could.

Although he wanted to question To-Rasu's orders, Shishiza nevertheless obeyed.

Class A and Q were somewhere within the other hallway, staying together, and leading the elementary

students (kindergarten and pre-schoolers) to a safe place. But out of the blue, Metal-Ohitsu appeared

and grabbed Kinta, and threw him towards Hayato and Gouda. Kuniko saw Ohiotsujiza coming from a

dark corner and fought him, ignoring the throbbing pain in her arms and legs after deflecting

Ohitsujiza's Metal Horn Strike Vent. Kyuu, Megumi, Saburumarou and Yukihira then lead the children

away from the battle as Kinta, Gouda, Hayato and Ryu were ganging up on Metal-Ohitsu. But seeing the

children are about to get far, Ohitsujiza jabbed his Strike Vent on Kuniko's gut, knocking her out. Then

inserted a card into his Metal Visor. "**FINAL VENTO**". Kyuu then saw Ohitsujiza being carried by his

robot and heading this way. He instinctively grabbed Megumi, and both got out of the way, but in his

haste and panic, he was unable to get the children away, and Ohitsujiza's Final Vent killed the children,

while Yukihira and Saburumarou were thrown several meters away due to the explosion, and once

again Kyuu was reminded of what happened to the Royal Family, and angrily went after Ohitsujiza..

Yukihira managed to recover, and was also angered, seeing the children all dead, and went after the

Zodiac member. Yukihira then went fist to fist, while Kyuu used a fire extinguisher to keep the robot

away, while Megumi tries to wake up Kuniko.

**To Be Continued… **

**Beside You** by BoA

(from the anime **Assoboto Senki Goku** )

Nakitai toki ni mi ageta sora wa

Yume wo kure sou na BLUE SKY BLUE

"Jiyuu de ii yo" "naite mo ii sa" hanashite kureru

Pre - Chorus

VOICE sore wa kimi ni niteru

Boku wo yobu yuuki ni hateshi no nai mirai ni

YES WE CAN GO WE CAN GO TRUE SHINING PLACE

Chorus

Ai takute ashita ga mienakute

Honto wa furueteiru

Asayake ga hakobu kyou no chikara

Kimi to sagashi tsuduke tai

Tsuyoku natte mo gaman wo shite mo

Sakarae nai mono ga aru

Iki ga tsumaru dake to arukidasu kimi ga iru kara

Pre - Chorus Two

EYES itsuka mita chihei ni taiyo wo ga noboru yo

Kaze no machi wo utsushite IT SHOW WE THE

SHOW WE THE ONE WAY TO DREAM

Chorus Two

TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TELL ME

BABY WHY YOU CRY TONIGHT

BESIDE YOU EVERYTIME BESIDE YOU EVERYWHERE

Tadoritsuku basho ga donna e demo

Kimi to mitsumetai kitto

Bridge

Kimerareta mirai nado sou doko ni mo nai

Kokoro no iro de egaki tsudukeru kimi ga suki sa

Chorus One

Ai takute ashita ga mienakute

Honto wa furueteiru

Asayake ga hakobu kyou no chikara

Kimi to sagashi tsuduke tai

Chorus Two

TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TELL ME

BABY WHY YOU CRY TONIGHT

BESIDE YOU EVERYTIME BESIDE YOU EVERYWHERE

Tadoritsuku basho ga donna e demo

Kimi to mitsumetai kitto

This song is also good, and nice to here. A perfect song for either as an opening or ending song, so I

choose this as an ending song)

Am I too cruel…? Killing the CLAMP students just the sake of delivering a good plot…? Whatever.

It's all in the story. It won't happen in real life, and in the anime.

**Next Chapter**:

The attack on CLAMP School continues, and Koushiro manages to contact Kazuma via

internet through their laptops. There they hatched a plan to get inside CLAMP School to

chase the Zodiac away.


	43. Chapter 43 CLAMP School Invasion part 5

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

We're nearing the conclusion of this fic, and expect a huge battle inside CLAMP School, as the DDS

and Clamp School students tries to defend their turf.

I wonder if you like my "Gainax-like ending" of this fic, 'coz, in what should have started as a happy

new school year in DDS (**Koudoutai: _The New Enemy_**), a new school to attend (**_CLAMP School _**

**_Meets Dan Detective School_**), a starting new school year in a new school (this fic), and an exciting

new adventure and cases to be investigated, it all then winds up here, as the conclusion is nearing, and

here the OC (original character) villains are indulging themselves in massacring every student they

could find, all for the sake of eliminating DDS. Heck, even the Digimons were not spared from the

Zodiac's ruthlessness (see **Digimon: _Fallen Angel_**; **Read Or Die: _The Book Of Immortality_**). Well,

it all part of the story, so don't take it personally. And in Chapter 1, I already stated that this fic will be

a wee-bit darker, and more serious than the first Koudoutai fic. That's why it's T-Rated.

And blood's already spilled, as the bodies, now close to 150, are now piled up in the CLAMP School

hallway in just 50 minutes. But Koushiro and the first class Chosens have arrived, so the CLAMP

School campus still has a chance to be saved. Just read on…you'll see what I mean…

Oh yeah, Yagiza finally makes his Zodiac debut, revealing his identity to the three CLAMP Detectives,

and another Zodiac member deserts the organization in the heat of their mission.

- - -

11:30 am. CLAMP School is now a killing zone, with no means of escaping. Kyuu and the combined

team of Class Q and A are ganging up on Ohitsujiza and Metal-Ohitsu, but barely slowed them down, at

least in a minimal effort.

To-Rasu fired a barrage of bullets, killing several more CLAMP and DDS students, while Shishiza

was beginning to doubt his purpose in the Zodiac organization. Then, he hid himself, along with his

battle robot, and began to rethink his purpose. Then he began to panic on what he was doing, and

teleported himself out of the school via the yellow square.

- - -

**True Blue** by Zone

(from the anime **Astro Boy **(2003 version))

What is the reason of my birth

reason of my life question of man

What he is What he wants

ima kimi ni mienai chikara ga osoi

utsumuite namida kakushiteta

dou sureba ii ka? sore sae wakarazuni

ASUFARUTO ni saku

hana ni yuuki kanjita...

itsumo kimi no soba ni iru yo

dakara mou hitori ja nai

kimi ga michi ni mayou toki wa

boku ga saki o aruku yo

tooi sora koete

bokura wa tobitatsu

kitto soko ni aru

sore ga kimi no yume...

ima kimi ni kanashimi ya fuan osoi

oto o tate kuzureru kokoro o

ano PAZURU no you ni

MOTO ni modosetara

fushigi to sukoshi dake

ookina e ni naru darou...

itsumo kimi no soba ni iru yo

dakara mou hitori ja nai

kimi ga michi ni mayou toki wa

boku ga saki o aruku yo

itsuka mata kimi ga egao o

nakushisou ni nattara

itsu demo doko demo yonde yo

"eien da yo bokura wa..."

itsumo kimi no soba ni iru yo

dakara mou hitori ja nai

kimi ga michi ni mayou toki wa

boku ga saki o aruku yo

tooi sora koete

bokura wa tobitatsu

kitto soko ni aru

sore ga kimi no yume...

This song is very lively, just like the DSQ opening songs from Hayami Kishimoto and PIPOL

ANGELS, hence, this will be the 3rd and final opening song of this fic.

**CLAMP School Invasion Part 5 **

Inside the conference room, Mr. Nanami used his grace and showmanship to evade Sasoriza's Sting

Vent, and landed a few, good blows, sending the scorpion-signed Zodiac member careening towards a

table. Mr. Nanami then carries Ms. Katagiri, while Directress Ohkawa pushes Principal Dan's

wheelchair and heads out of the room, and towards a safer place. Sasoriza got up, fumed, but calmed

down, knowing that the other Zodiac members are there, all would slow them down enough for him to

deliver the killing blow on Principal Dan. "You won't escape from me, my brother…" Sasoriza

thought.

At the CLAMP School Detective HQ, Kazuma was with the CLAMP School detectives, using an

emergency power generator, they managed to trace the source of the force field, and all they need is to

find it. Then Kazuma's laptop lit up. It was Koushiro, speaking via the web cam installed inside

Kazuma's laptop. Kazuma then told Koushiro and the other Chosens that they've traced the source of

the force field. Koushiro told the same, and instructed him to find it and disable it, so that they can get

in.

As Kazuma and the CLAMP detectives left the door, they were confronted by the security guard, whom

the CLAMP detectives were befriended. Akira then approaches the guard and said, "Mr. Sano, glad

you came! We need your help! We…" Kazuma noticed the grin on the guard, and wonders what will

happen next. The guard then said. "I know it's a bad time for me to smile, but at every situation, we

have to keep smiling to overcome the panicking…". Kazuma sighed, after thinking that another trouble

is brewing. Nokoru said that they'll have to go ahead, and the guard said that he and Akira will try to

search for survivors.

After leaving, Akira and the guard are alone. Then they saw a little girl, a preschooler, crying. As

Akira was about to approach the girl, A robot, a cross between a humanoid and a gazelle, jumped over

the girl, then severed the child's head from her body, killing her. Akira was shocked at what he just

saw, and was more shocked as the guard approached the robot gazelle and stood side by side. "Sorry,

kid, but I was never your friend. The Zodiac made me a good offer, it was so tempting that your

school's salary wasn't good enough for me.". Akira stood back a little, as he slowly realized that the

guard was a Zodiac member. "Mr. Sano…you're a…". His question was cut short as the guard made a

goofy Karate Kid pose, and when he made a Karate kid finishing move pose, the guard said,

"Henshin.", and the guard changes to his armored form. "The name's Yagiza, meaning Capricorn.

You're lucky, being the first, and the last, to see my debut, and never lives to tell the tale.". Yagiza then

jumped towards Akira, but Akira sidestepped, and Yagiza fell face-first into a long, metallic trash can,

and Akira then ran off, while Yagiza's battle robot tries to bail Yagiza out of the trash can. Akira then

started to cry while running, as he was unable to save a younger child from death, and feeling betrayed

by someone who turned out to be a member of a ruthless organization.

**To Be Continued… **

**Beside You** by BoA

(from the anime **Assoboto Senki Goku** )

Nakitai toki ni mi ageta sora wa

Yume wo kure sou na BLUE SKY BLUE

"Jiyuu de ii yo" "naite mo ii sa" hanashite kureru

Pre - Chorus

VOICE sore wa kimi ni niteru

Boku wo yobu yuuki ni hateshi no nai mirai ni

YES WE CAN GO WE CAN GO TRUE SHINING PLACE

Chorus

Ai takute ashita ga mienakute

Honto wa furueteiru

Asayake ga hakobu kyou no chikara

Kimi to sagashi tsuduke tai

Tsuyoku natte mo gaman wo shite mo

Sakarae nai mono ga aru

Iki ga tsumaru dake to arukidasu kimi ga iru kara

Pre - Chorus Two

EYES itsuka mita chihei ni taiyo wo ga noboru yo

Kaze no machi wo utsushite IT SHOW WE THE

SHOW WE THE ONE WAY TO DREAM

Chorus Two

TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TELL ME

BABY WHY YOU CRY TONIGHT

BESIDE YOU EVERYTIME BESIDE YOU EVERYWHERE

Tadoritsuku basho ga donna e demo

Kimi to mitsumetai kitto

Bridge

Kimerareta mirai nado sou doko ni mo nai

Kokoro no iro de egaki tsudukeru kimi ga suki sa

Chorus One

Ai takute ashita ga mienakute

Honto wa furueteiru

Asayake ga hakobu kyou no chikara

Kimi to sagashi tsuduke tai

Chorus Two

TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TELL ME

BABY WHY YOU CRY TONIGHT

BESIDE YOU EVERYTIME BESIDE YOU EVERYWHERE

Tadoritsuku basho ga donna e demo

Kimi to mitsumetai kitto

This song is also good, and nice to here. A perfect song for either as an opening or ending song, so I

choose this as an ending song)

Am I too cruel…? Killing the CLAMP students just the sake of delivering a good plot…? Whatever.

It's all in the story. It won't happen in real life, and in the anime.

The attack on CLAMP School continues, and Koushiro and Kazuma, via the internet

through their laptops hatches a plan to disable the force field so that they can enter the

school and take out the Zodiac and drive them away from CLAMP School.

Meanwhile, Principal Dan, Directress Ohkawa, and the rest of the staff are in danger, as

they are being hounded by Sasoriza and the rest of the Zodiac members, while Class Q

and A are still tangling Ohitsujiza. How will they fare against him? And …

**Preview**:

Yagiza tries to stop Kazuma and the CLAMP School detectives from destroying the device that keeps

the force field in place. Daisuke and Magnamon are pushed to the limit against Futagoza, and more

trouble arrives as Mizugameza shows up.

I'm getting too violent, no? Well, this is a fanfic, and this is my story, a very creative story.

Hope you won't hate me for favoring the bad guys instead of the good guys. And keep reading, 'coz the

conclusion is getting near. And once this fic folds up, Book 3 will be just right around the corner.


	44. Chapter 44 CLAMP School Invasion part 6

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back **

We're nearing the conclusion of this fic, and expect a huge battle inside CLAMP School, as the DDS

and Clamp School students tries to defend their turf.

I wonder if you like my "Gainax-like ending" of this fic, 'coz, in what should have started as a happy

new school year in DDS (Koudoutai: The New Enemy), a new school to attend (CLAMP School Meets

Dan Detective School), a starting new school year in a new school (this fic), and an exciting new

adventure and cases to be investigated, it all then winds up here, as the conclusion is nearing, and here

the OC (original character) villains are indulging themselves in massacring every student they could

find, all for the sake of eliminating DDS. Heck, even the Digimons were not spared from the Zodiac's

ruthlessness (see Digimon: Fallen Angel; Read Or Die: The Book Of Immortality). Well, it all part of

the story, so don't take it personally. And in Chapter 1, I already stated that this fic will be a wee-bit

darker, and more serious than the first Koudoutai fic. That's why it's T-Rated.

And blood's already spilled, as the bodies, now close to 100, are now piled up in the CLAMP School

hallway in just 15 minutes. But Koushiro and the first class Chosens have arrived, so the CLAMP

School campus still has a chance to be saved. Just read on…you'll see what I mean…

In this chapter, Mizugameza shows up, and adds more misery on the heroes of this fic, and Yagiza gets

to show his wares (his Vent techniques) for the first time.

- - -

12:30 pm. More than two hours have passed since CLAMP School became a killing zone, with no

means of escaping. Kyuu and the combined team of Class Q and A are ganging up on Ohitsujiza and

Metal-Ohitsu, but barely slowed them down, at least in a minimal effort.

To-Rasu continues making a path of destruction, killing more students and staff members, leaving a

road of dead bodies in its wake.

Daisuke was slowly losing the struggle, as he was no match for the black-armored Futagoza.

Magnamon was thrown several meters away by Dragblacker, and Mizugameza shows up, and

summoned Venosnaker, ordering the huge, mechanical cobra to disembowel more children, who were

hiding inside a basketball gym. In less than 30 seconds, the basketball gym is like a sardine can, with

bloodied corpses lying inside.

- - -

**True Blue** by Zone

(from the anime **Astro Boy **(2003 version))

What is the reason of my birth

reason of my life question of man

What he is What he wants

ima kimi ni mienai chikara ga osoi

utsumuite namida kakushiteta

dou sureba ii ka? sore sae wakarazuni

ASUFARUTO ni saku

hana ni yuuki kanjita...

itsumo kimi no soba ni iru yo

dakara mou hitori ja nai

kimi ga michi ni mayou toki wa

boku ga saki o aruku yo

tooi sora koete

bokura wa tobitatsu

kitto soko ni aru

sore ga kimi no yume...

ima kimi ni kanashimi ya fuan osoi

oto o tate kuzureru kokoro o

ano PAZURU no you ni

MOTO ni modosetara

fushigi to sukoshi dake

ookina e ni naru darou...

itsumo kimi no soba ni iru yo

dakara mou hitori ja nai

kimi ga michi ni mayou toki wa

boku ga saki o aruku yo

itsuka mata kimi ga egao o

nakushisou ni nattara

itsu demo doko demo yonde yo

"eien da yo bokura wa..."

itsumo kimi no soba ni iru yo

dakara mou hitori ja nai

kimi ga michi ni mayou toki wa

boku ga saki o aruku yo

tooi sora koete

bokura wa tobitatsu

kitto soko ni aru

sore ga kimi no yume...

This song is very lively, just like the DSQ opening songs from Hayami Kishimoto and PIPOL

ANGELS, hence, this will be the 3rd and final opening song of this fic.

**CLAMP School Invasion Part 6 **

Outside the encompassed CLAMP School, Greymon, Angemon, Angewomon, Garudamon,

Kabuterimon, Togemon, Aquilamon, Ikkakumon, and Were-Garurumon were pounding their way (and

firing their way) through the force field, but having no effect. Koushiro patiently waited for Kazuma's

call telling him that they've found the source of the force field.

At the school grounds, Akira was running towards the open field, trying to warn Nokoru, Suoh, and

Kazuma that the security guard was one of the Zodiac members. He then saw three more security

guards, all were trying to contact for help through their hand-held radios, but the force field prevented

it from working. Akira then told the three guards about what he found out. The three guards were

shocked by this revelation, unable to comprehend that their fellow guard was a spy. Yagiza then

showed up, laughing. The three guards warned him to stay back, but Yagiza made a goofy Karate Kid

pose, and inserted a card into his Gazelle Visor, which was located on his right knee. "**SPIN **

**VENTO**". A huge prong with drill-like weapons which resembles the horns of his battle robots

appeared on his right forearm. He then used it to finish off the two guards. Yagiza then saw the last

guard was still standing. He then made another Karate Kid pose, and inserted another card. "**FINAL **

**VENTO**". Gigazelle, Megazelle, and Omegazelle appeared, and replicated themselves, and in a matter

of eight seconds, there were 12 gazelle robots in front of the guard, and the robot gazelles began

rampaging forward, and as if it was a stampede, the guard was run over, injuring him. After the

stampede, the guard managed to stand up, and Yagiza delivered a flying knee lift on the guard's

cranium, killing him. Yagiza then turned his attention Akira, who braced himself for a battle, then, a

dozen barrel came towards him, tripping him, and ended up falling head first inside a barrel again. And

again, the gazelle robots tried to free Yagiza. Akira then saw Nokoru and Suoh, standing from a corner.

And the three young detectives went towards a bushy lot, where Kazuma found the device. But Kazuma

was unable to decipher it, as the device has a series of codes, all of which was made by the 2nd

Digimon Emperor, and only the Digimon Emperor can shut it off. As Nokoru and Suoh tried their luck

in deciphering the codes, Futagoza appeared. "If I were you, I'd start running away.". Futagoza

activated his Strike Vent, and was about to hit the CLAMP School detectives, but Daisuke, carrying a

huge shield, stood in the black flames' path, and deflected it, but leaving Daisuke knocked out. The

three detectives then stood in front of the black-armored Futagoza, and told Kazuma to contact

Koushiro and show him the codes. Kazuma did so, and he and Koushiro were talking. Acting fast, and

not wanting to let them, Futagoza activated the Final Vent, and Futagoza was propelled by

Dragblacker's flames, and was hurling his way through the three detectives in a flying kick motion, but

Magnamon grabbed Futagoza by the side, ruining his aim. Nokoru, Akira, and Suoh then grappled the

black armored Zodiac by the arms and legs, telling Magnamon to handle the black dragon. Magnamon

nodded, and proceeded to take on Dragblacker, while Futagoza struggles to free himself from the three

detectives.

**To Be Continued… **

**Beside You** by BoA

(from the anime **Assoboto Senki Goku** )

Nakitai toki ni mi ageta sora wa

Yume wo kure sou na BLUE SKY BLUE

"Jiyuu de ii yo" "naite mo ii sa" hanashite kureru

Pre - Chorus

VOICE sore wa kimi ni niteru

Boku wo yobu yuuki ni hateshi no nai mirai ni

YES WE CAN GO WE CAN GO TRUE SHINING PLACE

Chorus

Ai takute ashita ga mienakute

Honto wa furueteiru

Asayake ga hakobu kyou no chikara

Kimi to sagashi tsuduke tai

Tsuyoku natte mo gaman wo shite mo

Sakarae nai mono ga aru

Iki ga tsumaru dake to arukidasu kimi ga iru kara

Pre - Chorus Two

EYES itsuka mita chihei ni taiyo wo ga noboru yo

Kaze no machi wo utsushite IT SHOW WE THE

SHOW WE THE ONE WAY TO DREAM

Chorus Two

TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TELL ME

BABY WHY YOU CRY TONIGHT

BESIDE YOU EVERYTIME BESIDE YOU EVERYWHERE

Tadoritsuku basho ga donna e demo

Kimi to mitsumetai kitto

Bridge

Kimerareta mirai nado sou doko ni mo nai

Kokoro no iro de egaki tsudukeru kimi ga suki sa

Chorus One

Ai takute ashita ga mienakute

Honto wa furueteiru

Asayake ga hakobu kyou no chikara

Kimi to sagashi tsuduke tai

Chorus Two

TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TELL ME

BABY WHY YOU CRY TONIGHT

BESIDE YOU EVERYTIME BESIDE YOU EVERYWHERE

Tadoritsuku basho ga donna e demo

Kimi to mitsumetai kitto

This song is also good, and nice to here. A perfect song for either as an opening or ending song, so I

choose this as an ending song)

Am I too cruel…? Killing the CLAMP students just the sake of delivering a good plot…? Whatever.

It's all in the story. It won't happen in real life, and in the anime.

The attack on CLAMP School is nearing its conclusion, and It's only a matter of time

before the good guys get inside the beleaguered school. And …

**Preview**:

Koushiro and Kazuma are exerting efforts to break the code and deactivate the force field, while the

DDS and CLAMP students are losing the struggle, as more are dying. And they get an unexpected help.

I'm getting too violent, no? Well, this is a fanfic, and this is my story, a very creative story. Hope you

won't hate me for favoring the bad guys instead of the good guys. And keep reading, 'coz the

conclusion is getting near. And once this fic folds up, Book 3 will be just right around the corner.


	45. Chapter 45 Zodiac Digest: Gemini

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back **

Hi! Welcome to the final installment of this Supplemental Chapter of Koudoutai. In Book 1 (Koudoutai:

The New Enemy), I put in the bios and weapons of the 12 Zodiac members (chapter 3 and 6), but why

another?

- Update, as well as I'll be uploading the members individually, as opposed to posting all of the

members in one chapter,

- And that as the story progresses, each of the Zodiac members undergo changes, as well as what's in

store for them. And let's not forget a more thorough profile for each of the Zodiac member as well as

spoilers for what in store for them in future chapters and fics.

So without further ado, the new updated version of the Zodiac info, from profile to weapons, their first (to last) appearance, and what's in store for them in the future story arc of Koudoutai:

Zodiac Entry # 12 

**Futagoza (_Gemini_) **

Name: (black armor) Shinichi Kido; (red armor) Shinji Kido

Occupation: (Black armor) Member of the Zodiac; (red armor) Journalist

Current Status: (black armor) Active

Place of Birth: Somewhere in Japan

First Appearance: CLAMP SCHOOL: CLAMP SCHOOL Meets DDS Chapter 4

Profile:

Shinichi and Shinji Kido are identical twins, born to their parents (names unrevealed) 23 years ago.

Due to poverty, Mr. and Mrs. Kido were forced to send their children to an orphanage. Shinji was sent

to another orphanage, leaving Shinichi alone, and unaware of his sibling upon growing up. For some

unknown reasons, Shinichi developed evil tendencies while he was still a teen, and escaped from the

orphanage, and murdered his parents (how he knew about his parents' identities is unknown) by setting

their house on fire, killing them. By the age of 22, he became a scheming criminal, killing a passerby

when alone, then stealing the victim's money, and repeated the process over and over again.

He was then approached by Suichi Kitaoka and his mysterious "benefactor", and offer him a slot in the

Zodiac organization, and accepted. Through unknown means, Shinichi found out that he has a twin

brother, and Ohitsujiza then had Shinji abducted, and subjected to brainwashing and other experiments

so that Shinji will be submissive to Shinichi, and that Shinichi can make Shinji forget certain memories

about the Zodiac operations. He was given the name Futagoza.

Shinichi made his first appearance by entering CLAMP School, and sent his battle robots, Dragblacker

and Dragredder to terrorize the school, but was ordered by To-Rasu to fall back.

Next, he participated in the Zodiac's operation by mentally enslaving several pairs of identical twins

and had them go to a military base in Mt. Bandai to dismantle several warheads, while the rest of the

Zodiac distracted DDS and the authorities. DDS managed to repulse the Zodiac, but not before

Futagoza caused the base's warheads and missiles to explode in an effort to kill DDS. DDS students

managed to escape explosion.

Futagoza next participated in hi-jacking Air Force One in an attempt to use the Japanese Emperor as

ransom, but in the course of their operations, He got into a fight with Kabuterimon and Lightramon, and

in the process, he lost control and contact with his twin brother Shinji.

And recently, he participated in staging an attack on CLAMP School in an effort to kill as many DDS

students as they can. The operation is currently ongoing as of this writing.

Shinji's whereabouts is currently unknown.

Height: 6'2

Weight: 138 lbs.

(**a/n**: Both Shinichi and Shinji share the same height and weight.)

What's in store: Shinichi will be present for the first half of Book 3. Shinji will meet up with the 2nd

Iteza and Uoza, and will form an alliance, and will aid DDS in taking out the Zodiac.

Appearance, Weapons and Specs:

What you'll see in Kamen Rider Ryuki will be the same here, both in his armor form, and his battle

robot. Here's the link to see what he's like

**members . fortunecity . com /jillun/ryuuki/ryuuki.html** – Gemini

**members . fortunecity . com /jillun/ryuuki/ryuuga.html** – Gemini

Specifications 

Sight: 17km

Hearing: 17km radius

Speed: 80km/h

High jump: 40m

Punch: 250 Attack Points

Kick: 400 Attack Points

(**a/n:** This spec above is for the black-armored Futagoza. Below is the specs of the red-armored

Futagoza)

Sight: 15km

Hearing: 15km radius

Speed: 72km/h High jump: 35m

Punch: 200 Attack Points Kick:

400 Attack Points

Battle Monster 

**Dragreder & Dragblacker **

Length: 6.15m

Breadth: 0.37m

Height: 0.55m

Weight: 210kg

Flight speed: 500km/h

Modelled after a Chinese dragon. Both the black and red versions share the same size and width.

Advent Cards 

**Drag Visor **

Mounted on his left forearm, the Drag Visor was Futagoza's card reader.

**Dragreder / Dragblacker** (5,000 Attack Points each)

Summoned Dragreder and/or Dragblacker.

**Sword Vent** (2,000 Attack Points)

Drag Saber

A saber resembling a Chinese Dao sword.

**Strike Vent** (2,000 Attack Points)

Drag Claw

A flamethrower that resembled the head of either Dragreder or Dragblacker.

**Guard Vent** (2,000 Guard Points)

Drag Shield

A shield resembling either Dragreder or Dragblacker.

**Final Vent** (6,000 Attack Points)

Dragon Rider Kick

Either the black or red armored version of Futagoza jumps into the air, and when propelled by the

dragon's flames, either versions of Futagoza charges at their target in a flying kick-like motion.

**To Be Continued **

Hope you like the last installment of this new supplementary chapter.

Now back to business, check back for next Chapter as the story will continue.

Reviews are Ok, just don't be abusive.


	46. Chapter 46 CLAMP School Invasion part 7

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back **

We're nearing the conclusion of this fic, and expect a huge battle inside CLAMP School, as the DDS

and Clamp School students tries to defend their turf.

I wonder if you like my "Gainax-like ending" of this fic, 'coz, in what should have started as a happy

new school year in DDS (**_Koudoutai: The New Enemy_**), a new school to attend (**_CLAMP School _**

**_Meets Dan Detective School_**), a starting new school year in a new school (this fic), and an exciting

new adventure and cases to be investigated, it all then winds up here, as the conclusion is nearing, and

here the OC (original character) villains are indulging themselves in massacring every student they

could find, all for the sake of eliminating DDS. Heck, even the Digimons were not spared from the

Zodiac's ruthlessness (see **_Digimon: Fallen Angel; Read Or Die: The Book Of Immortality_**). Well,

it all part of the story, so don't take it personally. And in Chapter 1, I already stated that this fic will be

a wee-bit darker, and more serious than the first Koudoutai fic. That's why it's T-Rated.

And blood's already spilled, as the bodies, now close to 100, are now piled up in the CLAMP School

hallway in just 15 minutes. But Koushiro and the first class Chosens have arrived, so the CLAMP

School campus still has a chance to be saved. Just read on…you'll see what I mean…

In this chapter, Mizugameza shows up, and ads more misery on the heroes of this fic, and Yagiza gets to

show his wares (his Vent techniques) for the first time.

- - -

Kazuma showed to Koushiro the codes of the device, in which it will deactivate the force field, and

Koushiro was at loss, as he finds the codes too complex. Koushiro said that if only he could get inside,

he could have a closer look, and maybe he could tinker with it a bit. All of the sudden, a yellow square

appeared, and out came Uoza. Everyone were surprised, but Mimi approached Uoza and said, "You're

the one who helped us at Mt. Bandai, are you?". Uoza nodded and said, "I have a way of getting you in,

but I can only bring two persons at once. You and that boy are the only ones I can bring.". Koushiro

nodded, and knew that this Uoza was not evil. Koushiro, Mimi, and Rapidmon went with Uoza, who

teleported them inside the encompassed CLAMP School.

- - -

**True Blue** by Zone

(from the anime **Astro Boy **(2003 version))

What is the reason of my birth

reason of my life question of man

What he is What he wants

ima kimi ni mienai chikara ga osoi

utsumuite namida kakushiteta

dou sureba ii ka? sore sae wakarazuni

ASUFARUTO ni saku

hana ni yuuki kanjita...

itsumo kimi no soba ni iru yo

dakara mou hitori ja nai

kimi ga michi ni mayou toki wa

boku ga saki o aruku yo

tooi sora koete

bokura wa tobitatsu

kitto soko ni aru

sore ga kimi no yume...

ima kimi ni kanashimi ya fuan osoi

oto o tate kuzureru kokoro o

ano PAZURU no you ni

MOTO ni modosetara

fushigi to sukoshi dake

ookina e ni naru darou...

itsumo kimi no soba ni iru yo

dakara mou hitori ja nai

kimi ga michi ni mayou toki wa

boku ga saki o aruku yo

itsuka mata kimi ga egao o

nakushisou ni nattara

itsu demo doko demo yonde yo

"eien da yo bokura wa..."

itsumo kimi no soba ni iru yo

dakara mou hitori ja nai

kimi ga michi ni mayou toki wa

boku ga saki o aruku yo

tooi sora koete

bokura wa tobitatsu

kitto soko ni aru

sore ga kimi no yume...

This song is very lively, just like the DSQ opening songs from Hayami Kishimoto and PIPOL

ANGELS, hence, this will be the 3rd and final opening song of this fic.

**CLAMP School Invasion Part 7 **

Outside the encompassed CLAMP School, Greymon, Angemon, Angewomon, Garudamon,

Kabuterimon, Togemon, Aquilamon, Ikkakumon, and Were-Garurumon were continuously pounding

their way (and firing their way) through the force field, but having no effect. Koushiro, Mimi, and

Rapidmon went inside the school via teleportation through Uoza. Soon they were inside the school.

Rapidmon went ahead and aided the three CLAMP School Detectives dealing with Futagoza, while

Koushiro and Mimi went to Kazuma, who was still trying to decipher the codes.

Uoza then left them and went around the campus to see if there were others who needed help. Then he

saw Saasoriza about to lay a whip at Principal Dan and Directress Ohkawa, after Mr. Nanami was

unconscious due to the Sting Vent. Uoza then took a card and inserted it onto his card reader, the Exo-

Visor. "**SWING VENTO**". Exo-Diver appeared and dropped a whip, and Uoza used the whip to

deflect Sasoriza's Sting Vent. Sasoriza was starting to get fumed at Uoza's interference, and the two

armored combatants were starting to fight each other. Principal Dan was puzzled as to why Uoza was

helping them. Principal Dan didn't notice that Mizugameza was there, and Mizugameza ordered

Venosnaker to finish off Principal Dan. But Exo-Diver blocked Venosnaker's path, preventing the huge,

mechanical cobra from attacking Principal Dan.

Elsewhere, Kyuu and the others were losing the struggle, as Ohitsujiza was slowly beating the DDS

students one by one. Kyuu and Megumi were the only ones left, as Ryu, Gouda, Hayato and Yukihira

were beaten up and were knocked out. Waiving his Strike Vent, he mockingly approached the couple,

who were backing away.

Kazuma then finally managed to decipher the codes, and soon punched the right combination, and the

force field was deactivated. The Digimons then made their way in. The authorities were to remain on

standby, as Ken instructed them to stay back, saying that the Digimons will take over for now.

**To Be Continued… **

**Beside You** by BoA

(from the anime **Assoboto Senki Goku** )

Nakitai toki ni mi ageta sora wa

Yume wo kure sou na BLUE SKY BLUE

"Jiyuu de ii yo" "naite mo ii sa" hanashite kureru

Pre - Chorus

VOICE sore wa kimi ni niteru

Boku wo yobu yuuki ni hateshi no nai mirai ni

YES WE CAN GO WE CAN GO TRUE SHINING PLACE

Chorus

Ai takute ashita ga mienakute

Honto wa furueteiru

Asayake ga hakobu kyou no chikara

Kimi to sagashi tsuduke tai

Tsuyoku natte mo gaman wo shite mo

Sakarae nai mono ga aru

Iki ga tsumaru dake to arukidasu kimi ga iru kara

Pre - Chorus Two

EYES itsuka mita chihei ni taiyo wo ga noboru yo

Kaze no machi wo utsushite IT SHOW WE THE

SHOW WE THE ONE WAY TO DREAM

Chorus Two

TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TELL ME

BABY WHY YOU CRY TONIGHT

BESIDE YOU EVERYTIME BESIDE YOU EVERYWHERE

Tadoritsuku basho ga donna e demo

Kimi to mitsumetai kitto

Bridge

Kimerareta mirai nado sou doko ni mo nai

Kokoro no iro de egaki tsudukeru kimi ga suki sa

Chorus One

Ai takute ashita ga mienakute

Honto wa furueteiru

Asayake ga hakobu kyou no chikara

Kimi to sagashi tsuduke tai

Chorus Two

TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TELL ME

BABY WHY YOU CRY TONIGHT

BESIDE YOU EVERYTIME BESIDE YOU EVERYWHERE

Tadoritsuku basho ga donna e demo

Kimi to mitsumetai kitto

This song is also good, and nice to here. A perfect song for either as an opening or ending song, so I

choose this as an ending song)

Ok, the Digimons are in, and a huge battle royal will ensue. But the ending's not there

yet. There's one more surprise coming up. Just you wait. And …

**Preview**:

The Digimons and the Zodiac fought fiercely, but the bad guys get an unexpected help, and the tide is

shifting slightly in their favor.

I'm getting too violent, no? Well, this is a fanfic, and this is my story, a very creative story.

Hope you won't hate me for favoring the bad guys instead of the good guys. And keep reading, 'coz the

conclusion is getting near. And once this fic folds up, Book 3 will be just right around the corner.


	47. Chapter 47 CLAMP School Invasion part 8

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

We're nearing the conclusion of this fic, and expect a huge battle inside CLAMP School, as the DDS

and CLAMP School students tries to defend their turf.

I wonder if you like my "Gainax-like ending" of this fic, 'coz, in what should have started as a happy

new school year in DDS (see Detective School Q: **_Koudoutai: The New Enemy_**), a new school to

attend (see CLAMP School: **_CLAMP School _****_Meets _****_Dan Detective School_**), a starting new school

year in a new school (this fic), and an exciting new adventure and cases to be investigated, it all then

winds up here, as the conclusion is nearing, and here the OC (original character) villains are indulging

themselves in massacring every victim they get their hands on, all for the sake of eliminating DDS.

Heck, even the Digimons were not spared from the Zodiac's ruthlessness (see **_Digimon: Fallen _**

**_Angel; Read Or Die: The Book Of Immortality_**). Well, it all part of the story, so don't take it

personally. And in Chapter 1, I already stated that this fic will be a wee-bit darker, and more serious

than the first Koudoutai fic. That's why it's T-Rated.

The Digimons are now in, so expect a lot of wanton violence in this chapter, as the Zodiac fought back

with all their weapons, but the Digimons are not going to back out on this one.

In this chapter, another Zodiac member appears, and this time puts the Digimons at bay. Huh? Sounds

like he's a strong one. Read on to see who's strong enough to put the Digimons at ease…

- - -

Kazuma, Koushiro and Mimi cheered as the force field disappeared after punching in the right codes.

And soon Angemon and the rest made their way in. The Zodiac found out about this and regroups.

- - -

**True Blue** by Zone

(from the anime **Astro Boy **(2003 version))

What is the reason of my birth

reason of my life question of man

What he is What he wants

ima kimi ni mienai chikara ga osoi

utsumuite namida kakushiteta

dou sureba ii ka? sore sae wakarazuni

ASUFARUTO ni saku

hana ni yuuki kanjita...

itsumo kimi no soba ni iru yo

dakara mou hitori ja nai

kimi ga michi ni mayou toki wa

boku ga saki o aruku yo

tooi sora koete

bokura wa tobitatsu

kitto soko ni aru

sore ga kimi no yume...

ima kimi ni kanashimi ya fuan osoi

oto o tate kuzureru kokoro o

ano PAZURU no you ni

MOTO ni modosetara

fushigi to sukoshi dake

ookina e ni naru darou...

itsumo kimi no soba ni iru yo

dakara mou hitori ja nai

kimi ga michi ni mayou toki wa

boku ga saki o aruku yo

itsuka mata kimi ga egao o

nakushisou ni nattara

itsu demo doko demo yonde yo

"eien da yo bokura wa..."

itsumo kimi no soba ni iru yo

dakara mou hitori ja nai

kimi ga michi ni mayou toki wa

boku ga saki o aruku yo

tooi sora koete

bokura wa tobitatsu

kitto soko ni aru

sore ga kimi no yume...

This song is very lively, just like the DSQ opening songs from Hayami Kishimoto and PIPOL

ANGELS, hence, this will be the 3rd and final opening song of this fic.

**CLAMP School Invasion Part 8 **

Uoza nodded in relief now that the Digimons and their Chosen partners have entered the school. He

then carried the unconscious bodies of Ms. Katagiri and Mr. Nanami and placed them in one area,

while he carries Principal Dan, while Directress Ohkawa followed Uoza. "Hold on to me." Uoza said,

and the five of them descended in a yellow square, and soon they were outside, were Katagiri and

Nanami were taken to a waiting ambulance. Uoza and Exo-Diver then departed, believing that the

Digimons would take care of the rest.

Inside the CLAMP School, To-Rasu called the remaining Zodiac members through his codec, and told

them to head back at the school quadrangle and regroup. Ohitsujiza then left Kyuu and Megumi,

Mizugameza then abandoned some several more elementary students whom he found and about to was

murder, Yagiza, who just got out of the barrel, also fall back upon seeing the approaching Digimons.

The black-armored Futagoza also saw this, tosses aside the three CLAMP School detectives and

followed Yagiza. Sasoriza also followed suit, also heading towards the quadrangle.

At the quadrangle, To-Rasu was a bit surprised that Shishiza was missing, and deduced that he too have

abandoned the Zodiac. They realized that they were a bit short-handed, given the reduction of their

numbers. Soon they were surrounded by the first and second batch of Chosen Children and their

Digimon partners. The military also followed, and told the Zodiac to surrender. Sasoriza, being defiant

to the end, lashed at a few soldiers with his Sting Vent, but was repulsed by Togemon. As Togemon

was about to approach Sasoriza, a trail of feathers began to rain over Togemon, and then suddenly,

Togemon was hit on a head with a tomahawk chop, knocking her out, and reverted back to Palmon. The

Chosens were surprised at this, and began to head straight to the intruder, clad in gold armor, with

shoulder pads, who turned out to be Tenbiza (Libra). Taichi and Yamato went towards Tenbiza, and

took him on, but Tenbiza blocked their attacks, and retaliated with a couple of palm strikes, and sent

them several meters away, and the two Chosens were down, with an injured chest to each of them.

Greymon and Garurumon tried their shots, and were taken down by Tenbiza, who teleported, and

reappeared, hitting them on their heads, and knocking them out. Ikkakumon and Garudamon tried their

bests as well, and ended up getting beaten by the enigmatic Zodiac member. All that's left now were

the Angemon, Angewomon, Aquilamon, Stingmon, and Magnamon. Takeru, Hikari, Ken and Miyako

stood by their partners, and an injured Daisuke was helped by Magnamon. But Tenbiza, who stood in

front of them, with arms crossed in front of his chest, doesn't appeared to be intimidated. He sneered at

them and said, "Even the strongest Digimon cannot sway the advent of destiny…Your time has

arrived…you cannot escape your fate…Now…Begone!". A staff appeared, complimented by an

ornament of a phoenix, and Tenbiza took a card and inserted it into the staff, which turned out to be a

card reader, which Tenbiza calls it the Gold Visor, and a voice confirmed the card's insertion. "**TIME **

**VENTO**". And in an instant, the five Chosen Children, and their partner Digimons, disappeared, all

taken to different places of time and history. In this case they were sent to alternate timelines, in which

they were given situations that Tenbiza believes that they couldn't solve (in Digimon Adventure 02 TV

series, Belial-Vamdermon sent them to different timelines, but Daisuke found the rest and made their

way back).

The Zodiac's spirits were raised and began to take out the military, while the rest continued their

massacre on the students.

Daisuke, although injured, managed to deduce where he is, and what scenario he is in, miraculously

overcome the Advent time confusion, and found the rest: Hikari, Takeru, Ken, and Miyako, and slowly

made their way back to the present time. Tenbiza was quite surprised at this, as Magnamon delivered

the first blow, but Tenbiza seemed unaffected by Magnamon's punch, and disappeared, leaving only a

trail of feathers, and took the Zodiac members with them, and a parting voice. "We will meet again,

Choosen Children…bask your victory for now…but you won't be as lucky as those who have fallen…

your time will come…so be prepared for your balanced deaths…". The voice disappeared afterwards,

and everyone hugged each other as all were saved.

But their relief was short-lived, as the military and medics carried several bodies in its wake, the

surviving CLAMP and DDS students were silenced by this, and realized that they narrowly escaped

death, and many died and suffered due to the fact that DDS was marked by the Zodiac, and CLAMP

School was dragged in unintentionally.

Class A were confined for almost a month due to injuries caused by Ohitsujiza, while Ryu and Kinta

were discharged after a week of confinement. Daisuke was also discharged, and most of the survivors

were confined for several more weeks due to various injuries.

At the Zodiac HQ, Tenbiza disappeared again, and To-Rasu and Sasoriza were discussing on the need

to find suitable replacements for Kaniza, Iteza and Otomeza. They were hard-pressed for the first time,

and now their reputation, as well as their future operations, were in jeopardy. The two Zodiac

members began to draft out plans to get them back on track. Behind a door of the conference room, the

mysterious benefactor was having a plan of his own. He realized that four months have passed, and felt

the need to speed up the process of whatever he is planning, all for the sake of time. "Be patient,

Yuri…we'll meet each other again, my onee-chan…".

At CLAMP School, damage was estimated at nearly Y 10 million, and the dead were totaled to almost

300, both CLAMP and DDS students. Principal Dan and Directress Ohkawa were now becoming

concerned. First the Zodiac has caused Japan a lot of trouble. They demolished DDS, then their attack

on Scotland, then on several cities in Japan, the bombing incident, the takeover on Mt. Bandai, and now

their attack on CLAMP School. They then decided to form an emergency meeting, and come up with a

contingency plan to help deal with the Zodiac so that what happened today won't happen again.

- - -

South Pacific Ocean. The red-armored Futagoza emerged from the sea, and unconsciously removed his

card deck, and reverted back to normal. His memories of what happened in the last few weeks were

slowly returning, and wondered why he ended up here. He began to find the nearest phone booth to call

someone.

- - -

At Kyoto, Ren Akiyama and Yuri Suzaku were traveling at a deserted area, after Yuri sensed another

portal that connects both human and the Digimon world. Soon they saw a Hornetmon emerging, and Ren

activated his card deck and said, "Henshin", and took on the invading Digimon, and after 10 minutes,

Iteza emerged, and the portal disappeared. Yuri was becoming concerned on why these portals keep

appearing.

**The End**…For now. 

**Beside You** by BoA

(from the anime **Assoboto Senki Goku** )

Nakitai toki ni mi ageta sora wa

Yume wo kure sou na BLUE SKY BLUE

"Jiyuu de ii yo" "naite mo ii sa" hanashite kureru

Pre - Chorus

VOICE sore wa kimi ni niteru

Boku wo yobu yuuki ni hateshi no nai mirai ni

YES WE CAN GO WE CAN GO TRUE SHINING PLACE

Chorus

Ai takute ashita ga mienakute

Honto wa furueteiru

Asayake ga hakobu kyou no chikara

Kimi to sagashi tsuduke tai

Tsuyoku natte mo gaman wo shite mo

Sakarae nai mono ga aru

Iki ga tsumaru dake to arukidasu kimi ga iru kara

Pre - Chorus Two

EYES itsuka mita chihei ni taiyo wo ga noboru yo

Kaze no machi wo utsushite IT SHOW WE THE

SHOW WE THE ONE WAY TO DREAM

Chorus Two

TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TELL ME

BABY WHY YOU CRY TONIGHT

BESIDE YOU EVERYTIME BESIDE YOU EVERYWHERE

Tadoritsuku basho ga donna e demo

Kimi to mitsumetai kitto

Bridge

Kimerareta mirai nado sou doko ni mo nai

Kokoro no iro de egaki tsudukeru kimi ga suki sa

Chorus One

Ai takute ashita ga mienakute

Honto wa furueteiru

Asayake ga hakobu kyou no chikara

Kimi to sagashi tsuduke tai

Chorus Two

TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TELL ME

BABY WHY YOU CRY TONIGHT

BESIDE YOU EVERYTIME BESIDE YOU EVERYWHERE

Tadoritsuku basho ga donna e demo

Kimi to mitsumetai kitto

This song is also good, and nice to here. A perfect song for either as an opening or ending song, so I

choose this as an ending song)

That's all for now, folks. Thanks for reading this fic and giving me your feedbacks. I really appreciate

it. I really do. And that's just Book 2. Book 3 is now ready for uploading once all chapters are

reviewed. Thanks again. And now…

**Preview**:

In book 3, things are getting very, very dark, somber, and more violent. Iteza, the red-armored

Futagoza, Uoza, and Otomeza all met each other for the first time, and formed an alliance to take out the

Zodiac, and to help DDS in any way they could.

The Zodiac are now facing extinction, as the mysterious benefactor has revealed to them something they

couldn't turn down.

And DDS are now faced with the task of stopping the Zodiac once and for all. Are they up for the

challenge?

Until then, see you in Book 3,which is now under the title Koudoutai: Fight for the Future.

And thanks for your patronage and reviews.


End file.
